Kesalahan
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Kesalahan Sakura akibat berulang kali melanggar apa yang menjadi larangan Naruto, dan kesalahan Naruto sendiri karena dengan bodohnya tidak mengakui janin yang tumbuh dalam rahim Sakura adalah darah dagingnya sendiri. Sebenarnya cuma salah paham, tapi Naruto benar-benar sudah lelah menghadapi sikap Sakura yang tergolong keras kepala dan egois/NaruSaku & Hanami[OC]/CHAP 6 END
1. Chapter 1 - Penolakan

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : NaruSaku always. Rated : T slight M. Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort & Family. Warning : OOC. AU. Typos. Boring cz mainstream theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **Kesalahan [Chapter 1]**

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

Kaki jangkung itu melangkah secara bergantian. Dengan tergesa-gesa kaki yang berbalut sepatu hitam mengkilap itu menapakan setiap tapak sepatu pada lantai licin yang menjadi tempat pijakan.

Decakan kesal terdengar. Lolos dari belah bibirnya yang tipis dan merah itu serta paras rupawan miliknya tampil kusut, sekusut penampilannya saat ini.

Tak peduli dengan kerumunan orang-orang yang saling berdesakan, lelaki itu dengan angkuhnya meloloskan diri dengan kekuatan yang melebihi batas normal.

Dia asal menubruk orang, sehingga tanpa sengaja membuat seorang wanita meringis karena mendapat hantaman keras di bahu.

Tapi pria itu tak peduli akan hal tersebut, sebab masalahnya kali ini jauh lebih penting dari apapun.

Saat tiba dipemberhentian kereta api, _shappire_ miliknya langsung tersuguhi oleh sosok wanita dengan mahkota merah muda yang menjadi arah tujuannya.

Naruto bergegas menyusulnya. Dalam perjalanan, amarah menyelimuti dirinya melihat sang kekasih tengah bersama seorang pria.

Sakura melanggar larangan yang pernah Naruto ingatkan.

"Huwahh... ini melelahkan." Sakura regangan sederhana, cukup menarik tangan ke udara. Terlalu lama duduk dalam kereta api membuat tubuhnya kaku saat keluar.

Sai Shimura meletakan barang-barang milik mereka. Sakura membawa koper sementara dirinya cukup menggendong tas, karena kebutuhan seorang pria tidak semerepotkan wanita.

"Satu taksi berdua saja bagaimana?" Tawar si lelaki pucat yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup itu.

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Kalau pulang berdua dengan Sai lalu tiba-tiba ada Naruto di rumah, pastinya akan terjadi perang dunia keempat.

Naruto akan mengamuk sejadi-jadinya.

"Masing-masing saja." Tolak wanita itu dengan halus. Ia tersenyum hingga menyipitkan kedua mata.

Sai membalas senyum tersebut. "Baiklah." Jawabnya.

Senyuman singkat diakhiri dan saat mata Sakura terbuka normal seperti sebelumnya, sosok lelaki bertubuh tinggi dan tegap menyapa pandangan matanya, bahkan dia terlihat sedang menuju kemari.

Perempuan itu menelan ludah. _"Mampus!"_

Sesampainya Naruto, datang-datang ia langsung menarik tangan Sakura untuk bicara. "Kau melanggar laranganku!" Tudingnya langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Mata sipit itu menatap dengan pandangan tajam. Terlalu tajam.

"Na-naruto..." Sakura kelabakan. Ia tidak tahu entah darimana Naruto mendapat kabar mengenai dirinya sehingga memergoki mereka di Stasiun ini.

"Apa kau sadar dengan kesalahanmu!?" Kepala pink itu menunduk.

Sai bingung sendiri melihat sang _partner_ tengah ribut dengan tunangannya. Ia tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahan Sakura, dan berpikir Naruto saja yang terlalu melebih-lebihkan masalah sepele.

Tidak salah Naruto untuk murka atau mengamuk. Sejak awal ia sudah melarang keras kepada Sakura untuk tidak menerima tugas praktek diperdesaan Konoha, apalagi kalau pergi hanya berduaan dengan Sai yang merupakan seorang pria.

Sai hanya kurang tahu masalah mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Da-dari mana kau tahu?"

Pertanyaan itu semakin membuat Naruto murka. Ia muak dengan keadaan ini. "Kau pikir sampai kapan kebohonganmu akan terjaga." Ia memarahi Sakura karena sudah sepantasnya dilakukan.

Sering kali larangan darinya tidak di dengarkan, namun Naruto masih cukup bersabar untuk menghadapi sifat keras Sakura. Tapi kali ini tiada kata sabar lagi.

Ribuan kali Naruto menyuruh Sakura untuk meninggalkan impiannya menjadi Dokter, karena sebagai pria sejati ia mampu mencukupi semua kebutuhan Sakura mulai dari sekarang hingga menjadi keluarga.

Sayang sekali wanita itu terlalu keras kepala hingga mengabaikan hal-hal yang menjadi pemicu kemarahan Naruto.

"Aku disini bekerja keras untukmu, tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau malah pergi dengan laki-laki lain tanpa sepengetahuanku." Kesabaran Naruto benar-benar kandas. Ia marah dan merasa terkhianati.

"Dengarkan aku dulu."

"Aku tak butuh penjelasan lagi!"

Dengan beraninya Sai menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto. Menyadarkan pria itu dari ketidaksadaran, membuat dia menolehkan kepala.

"...tenanglah Tuan, kami tak melakukan apa-apa walaupun tinggal di satu atap yang sama." Sai tersenyum, namun senyum palsu.

Penjelasan itu terlalu blak-blakan sehingga membuat Naruto merasa dirinya selaku tunangan Sakura tidak dihargai oleh si pemilik mulut yang tak pernah disekolahkan itu.

 _"Bodoh!"_

Batin Sakura merutuk kebodohan Sai. Selalu tidak bisa menjaga omongan, dan kali ini tanpa disadari oleh Sai dia sudah salah bicara dengan seseorang.

Tangan Naruto terkepal erat, dan Sakura melihat kepalan penuh tenaga dalam itu.

Nyaris berhasil menyentuh hidung Sai dengan kepalan tangan, sialnya ada Sakura yang menghentikan.

"Cukup Naruto!" Sakura menahan tangan Naruto yang mengeras. "...kendalikan dirimu." Ia bahkan baru pertama kali ini melihat Naruto benar-benar murka.

Nafas Naruto memburu karena amarah yang sulit dibendung. "Kau membela laki-laki sialan ini!?"

Sakura mendesah.

"Tapi aku tak sebangsat dirimu." Sai menjawab sambil tersenyum yang tampak memuakan di mata Sakura.

 **BAM!**

Akhirnya tinjuan Naruto benar-benar mencium wajah pucat Sai, membuat lelaki itu jatuh terduduk usai mendapat satu pukulan telak di hidung.

Hanya satu pukulan tidaklah cukup, ketika Naruto hendak kembali menghajar Sai, pelukan Sakura menghentikan niatnya.

"Berhentilah... aku mohon." Pelukan Sakura erat sekali.

Naruto mencoba mengendalikan diri. Ia menganggap yang Sakura lakukan ini sebagai pembelaan terhadap Sai, bukan untuk membuat dirinya tenang.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Pelukan Sakura lepas ketika mendapat tarikan kasar pada tangannya. Naruto membalik badan hingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"Selama ini aku sudah cukup bersabar dan mengalah menghadapimu Sakura."

Rasa sakit yang kelewat ngilu terhadap hati sampai membuat Naruto gelap mata dan mengambil keputusan. Entah salah atau benar, yang jelas ia sudah lelah dengan semua ini.

"Kau nikahi saja laki-laki sialan itu, tidak usah lagi mengharapkan diriku. Jalani profesi yang kalian cintai hingga sepuasnya!"

Kedua mata Sakura membulat.

Dasi itu seakan mencekik lehernya, dengan begitu Naruto tarik-tarik secara kasar untuk melonggarkan.

Sakura memaklumi perkataan Naruto tadi. Dia seperti itu pasti karena emosi semata, setelah reda semua akan baik-baik saja.

Terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, tidak penting untuk menyaksikan keributan yang terjadi. Mereka yang berlalu-lalang bersikap acuh dan tak peduli, hanya melirik sekilas dan berpikir semua baik-baik saja.

Kerumunan orang-orang menyelamatkan mereka dari tontonan publik.

"Daripada diriku, kau lebih mencintai cita-cita muliamu itu bukan?"

"Naruto!" Kalau yang ini sudah sangat keterlaluan. Sakura marah bila cintanya diragukan, padahal jelas sekali bahwa ia sangat mencintai Naruto.

"Untuk apa kau marah? Itu memang benar 'kan?"

"Itu tidak benar!"

Naruto mengangkat bahu tanda acuh. "Apapun alasanmu aku sudah tidak mau dengar lagi, sekarang semuanya sudah berakhir sampai disini." Ia melorotkan cincin yang tersemat dalam jari manis kemudian memberikannya kepada Sakura.

Membentang telapak tangan wanita itu untuk menaruh cincin tunangan mereka yang terbuat dari emas putih.

"Nikmati hari barumu bersama si sialan itu." Lantas Naruto melenggang dan meninggalkan Sakura dalam kebisuan.

Sai terpaku. Tanpa sengaja ia telah menghancurkan impian terbesar seorang wanita, dan dia adalah Sakura Haruno yang merupakan calon Dokter.

Masih calon.

Sakura terkejut. Tiba-tiba ia sadar Naruto telah pergi, dengan segera ia berlari untuk menyusulnya dan ditemani oleh deraian air mata.

Sai masih setia terduduk di tempat asalnya usai mendapat hadiah pukulan dari tinju penuh tenaga. Hidungnya berdarah sejak tadi, namun ia tak peduli akan hal tersebut.

"Naruto, kau tak boleh lakukan ini padaku..."

Sakura masih berlari— mengejar Naruto yang sudah jauh sembari berseru-seru, tapi lelaki itu bahkan sudah tiba di tempat mobil miliknya terparkir.

Sakura menangisi atas apa yang telah terjadi saat ini.

Baru terasa sekarang. Kini Sakura menyesal semenyesal menyesalnya karena tidak pernah mau mendengarkan apa yang menjadi larangan Naruto, dan akhirnya ia menerima balasan yang bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari pada yang pernah Naruto rasakan.

Pria itu lelah menghadapi sikap kekanakan Sakura.

Wanita itu terlambat. Mobil hitam tersebut telah membawa Naruto jauh darinya dan sulit baginya untuk mendapatkan dia kembali.

Sakura tak berdaya kemudian ambruk. Menjatuhkan diri pada aspal yang kasar tanpa peduli terhadap diri sendiri. Ia terduduk disana dan pasrah terhadap apa yang sudah terjadi.

Wanita itu menangisi keadaan hingga tersedu-sedu, membuat beberapa mata memandangnya dengan heran dan penuh akan pertanyaan yang membebani benak.

Pertengkaran mereka kerap sekali bermula dari keinginan Sakura untuk menjadi seorang Dokter. Naruto tidak pernab setuju namun ia bersikeras untuk meraih cita-citanya itu, dan beginilah akhirnya.

Hubungan mereka berakhir karena ketidaksanggupan Naruto dalam menahan rasa sabar.

Sia-sia sudah hubungan yang mereka bina selama enam bulan ini— baru satu bulan bertunangan.

Semuanya telah usai.

 **x X x**

 **BLAM!**

Pintu tak berdosa itu sengaja dibanting dengan keras, cara Naruto melampiaskan amarah yang sulit ia bendung. Ia mengacak rambut karena frustasi bukan kepalang.

Getaran dalam saku celana membuat Naruto lekas merogoh, lantas mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sana. Ia mendapat panggilan dari nomor yang sangat dikenal.

Sakura yang memanggil.

Untuk apa lagi perempuan itu menghubunginya?

Setelah yang Sakura lakukan kepada Naruto apa dia masih punya muka untuk mengemis.

Ada beberapa hal yang membuat Naruto sangat marah.

Pertama, sering kali Sakura berbohong jika itu menyangkut tugasnya sebagai calon Dokter. Contohnya seperti yang terjadi belakangan ini.

Sebagai pria tentu saja Naruto murka saat tahu Sakura yang merupakan tunangannya pergi keperdesaan bersama laki-laki asing baginya, sialannya Sakura menjalankan tugas praktek itu tanpa sepengatuhuan darinya.

Katanya pergi keluar kota bersama sang Ibunda untuk liburan, tapi nyatanya dia berbohong. Naruto bertemu dengan Mebuki pada saat berbelanja di _minimarket_ , dan disanalah ia baru tahu mengenai kebohongan yang Sakura utarakan setelah bertanya.

Tepat di hari kepulangan Sakura, Naruto baru tahu selama dua minggu berpisah ternyata Sakura sedang bersama laki-laki lain.

Pergi berdua, diperjalanan berdua, menjalankan tugas berdua bahkan tinggal dalam satu rumah yang sama hanya berdua.

Bayangkan saja bagaimana jadinya mahluk berlawanan jenis hidup dalam satu atap yang sama. Makan, mandi dan tidur berdua meski tidur di kamar yang berbeda.

Naruto tidak bisa menyimpulkan mengenai tidur mereka, sebab ia tidak tahu apa saja yang mereka lakukan disana.

Hanya pikiran-pikiran _negative_ yang menghantui benak. Seolah mereka sudah melakukan sesuatu disana.

Membayangkan semua itu malah semakin membuat Naruto marah.

"ARGHH!

 **PRAKK!**

Ponsel genggam itu dilemparkan dengan kuat lalu menghantam lantai sekeras mungkin, menjadikan pecahan-pecahan kaca dari layar ponsel tersebut.

Naruto muak dengan Sakura. Muak dengan laki-laki sialan itu dan muak dengan keinginan terbesar Sakura.

Hal kedua yang Naruto benci dari sifat Sakura ialah dalam keteguhannya memilih profesi, seakan lebih mencintai profesi daripada dirinya— selaku calon Suami dimasa depan.

"BERHENTI MENGGANGGUKU!"

Lelaki itu mengamuk seperti sedang kesetanan. Merusak isi ruangan mulai dari meja ruang tamu, vas-vas bunga dan barang-barang lainnya yang ada disekitar.

Hatinya terlampau sakit karena perbuatan Sakura. Seakan tak mengganggap dirinya berarti, padahal ia sendiri mencintai Sakura melebihi nyawa sendiri.

Naruto lelah.

Lelah melarang Sakura, lelah mendapat perlawanan dan lelah menghadapi sikap egois Sakura bila menyangkut cita-cita.

Cita-cita mana yang lebih unggul?

Menjadi Istri dari Naruto Namikaze serta ibu dari anak-anak Naruto Namikaze?

Atau menjadi seorang Dokter yang setiap saat merawat orang-orang sakit. Entah itu anak-anak, orang tua, perempuan atau laki-laki.

Diantara semua gender pasien, kaum adam yang paling Naruto benci. Itu artinya kalau resmi menjadi perawat maka Sakura akan mengurus banyak laki-laki daripada dirinya.

Terdengar memuakan.

Sakura kesulitan untuk memilih antara Naruto dan menjadi perawat, maka dari itu Naruto sendiri yang mengambil keputusan yaitu menyudahi hubungan mereka.

Jika ada orang saling mencintai namun tidak sepemikiran, maka lebih baik mencari yang lain karena darisanalah keegoisan dalam hubungan akan terlihat.

Sakura selalu egois, dan Naruto lelah terus-terusan mengalah.

Pengalahan Naruto selama ini sia-sia.

Bila hati sudah tersakiti, apapun yang melukai fisik tak memberi rasa sakit. Sedikitpun tidak terasa.

Naruto hanya menatap pergelangan tangannya yang berdarah sehabis ia sayat menggunakan pecahan kaca bekas vas bunga. Banyak darah yang keluar dari sana, namun tak sedikitpun terasa sakit.

Rasa sakit itu lebih mendominasi ke hati.

Kehidupan asmara memang kejam.

 **x X x**

"Naruto... maafkan aku sayang."

Sakura mengiagu dalam tidurnya. Memanggil-manggil nama Naruto dan terus minta ampunan sembari memohon.

Rasa bersalah terhadap Naruto sampai terbawa ke alam mimpi. Sakura sadar dirinya memang bersalah, dan sudah sepantasnya ia mengemis ampunan.

Naruto tidak bisa dihubungi sejak kembali dari Stasiun. Telah mencoba mendatangi kediaman sang Namikaze, namun sayang pintu apartement-nya terkunci dari luar yang mengartikan Naruto sedang tidak di rumah.

Malam harinya Sakura kembali dengan harapan kosong. Naruto menghilangkan diri entah kemana, sebab sudah ia datangi ke kantor dan hasilnya nihil.

Dia menghilang begitu saja seperti di telan bumi.

"Naruto..."

Panggilan itu terdengar setiap beberapa detik berlalu.

"Aku mohon Naru..."

Kepala Sakura bergerak gelisah. Ke kiri dan ke kanan selama ber-ulang-ulang. Peluh membasahi wajah hingga leher, lalu dadanya tampak berpacu karena nafas yang memburu.

"NARUTO...!"

Sakura terbangun. Ia tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan mimpi buruk itu.

Dalam mimpinya Sakura melihat Naruto pergi bersama seorang wanita, dan meninggalkan dirinya yang tengah menangis tanpa henti sambil terus memohon permaafan.

Siapa sangka masalah ini menjadi biang penghancur hubungan mereka. Jika tahu sejak awal maka tiada kesempatan bagi Sakura untuk membantah larangan Naruto.

Cita-cita ingin menjadi Dokter telah menghancurkan mimpi-mimpi indah Sakura bersama Naruto. Hubungan mereka kandas dijalan yang sedikit lagi mencapai kebahagiaan.

Sakura menggeser duduk ke sudut ranjang, lantas meringkuk disana sembari menyembunyikan sebagian wajah dikedua lutut.

Lagi-lagi menangis.

Sejak sore tangisan Sakura tidak berhenti, bahkan dalam tidur sekalipun. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Naruto. Tidak pernah mau.

"Maafkan aku..."

Berkali-kali minta maaf, namun sayang orang itu tidak ada disini. Hanya bisa berkata kepada diri sendiri yang Sakura lakukan.

Dalam kesedihan yang melanda, rasa mual tiba-tiba saja datang menghampiri Sakura. Perut kosongnya bergemuruh seperti air mendidih.

Mungkin 'kah masuk angin?

"Huekk— hmppt!"

Dengan cepat Sakura membukap mulut menggunakan kedua tangan. Ia lakukan sekuat mungkin agar tidak muntah di tempat tidur sebelum tiba di kamar mandi, tempat yang pantas untuk membuang isi perut.

Wanita itu berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Huekk! Huekk!"

Hanya air yang keluar karena seharian ini Sakura tidak makan apa-apa.

Ketika sampai di rumah ia mendapat tawaran makan dari Ayah, Ibu, kakak serta kakak ipar, tapi ia menolak dengan mulut bungkam kemudian langsung masuk ke kamar tanpa menyapa mereka.

"Huekk!"

Wajah Sakura memerah hingga menyeluruh. Muntah kali ini membuat kepalanya sakit, juga dada. Perlu menyingkirkan rambut ke samping agar tak terkena muntahan.

Perempuan itu mengerang. Ia pikir karena terlalu lama menangis sampai membuatnya mual dan muntah-muntah.

Sakura terduduk lemah di dekat kloset. Bersandar disana dengan mata sayu. Rasa mual itu masih ada tapi masih bisa ia tahan untuk sementara waktu.

Kelopak milik wanita itu terbuka setengah dari seratus persen. Benaknya kembali membayangi kejadian yang baru belalu beberapa jam tadi, dimana saat itu Naruto memutuskan ikatan mereka tanpa berpikir untuk kedepannya.

Tadi itu pelukan terakhir yang bisa Sakura lakukan, setelah itu tidak akan ada lagi kecupan di bibir maupun kening, apalagi untuk berpelukan mesra.

 **DEG.**

Sesuatu menyadarkan Sakura.

"Ti-tidak mungkin."

Mengenang pelukan serta kecupan, sesuatu yang tak biasa membuatnya terkejut seketika.

Malam itu mereka pernah bercinta tanpa Naruto sadari, sebab saat itu Naruto sedang mabuk setelah melewatkan pertengkaran pasal profesi lagi dan lagi.

Sakura mencari Naruto dan menemukan sang kekasih disebuah Bar bersama seorang wanita, lantas ia menghampirinya untuk dibawa pulang.

Sempat terjadi keributan kecil bersama wanita yang menemani Naruto, hingga kemudian harus menggunakan bukti agar Sakura bisa membawa Naruto pergi meninggalkan Bar.

Sakura mengantarkan Naruto sampai ke apartement, saat itulah Naruto menariknya dan mendekap dirinya dalam kehangatan.

Ia dicumbu dari pucuk kepala hingga ujung kaki. Kesuciannya di renggut oleh Naruto yang tengah mabuk, dan bodohnya ia menerima dengan lapang dada ketika rahimnya di tanami benih yang tidak pantas dilakukan sebelum pada waktunya.

Kejadian yang berlalu baru lima hari sebelum Sakura menjalankan praktek di desa Konoha.

Siapa sangka benih itu menghasilkan buah dalam waktu yang tidak lama, penyebabnya adalah disaat masa subur yang membuat rahim Sakura cepat berbuah.

Sentuhan Naruto memabukan Sakura sehingga dirinya lepas kendali dan menikmati persatuan mereka dengan pikiran melayang jauh, terlebih lagi mereka sudah bertunangan dan mendapat kepastian mutlak untuk melanjutkan hubungan sampai ke jenjang pernikahan.

Sakura membekap mulut. Ia shock setelah tahu kenyataan yang lagi-lagi di luar nalar. Rahimnya tengah mengandung janin yang merupakan Bayi Naruto, namun hubungan mereka telah kandas baru beberapa jam yang lalu.

Kebohongan yang mengakhiri segalanya.

Sayangnya Naruto tidak tahu-menahu bahwa sebelumnya mereka sempat bercinta.

Harusnya Sakura tidak pulang waktu pukul lima pagi demi menjaga gengsi, harusnya Naruto melihat dan menyadari yang sudah mereka lakukan sepanjang malam dan tak seharunya hubungan mereka berakhir seperti ini.

"Hiks..."

Wanita yang telah ternodai itu terisak pelan. Dirinya telah hancur dari raga hingga jiwa. Hatinya terluka sangat parah, ada satu obat namun sangat mustahil untuk didapatkan.

Naruto lah obat untuk luka dalam hati Sakura.

 **x X x**

Pria tampan itu senantiasa menampilkan wajah kusut. Alis saling bertaut, tatapan sangat tajam seolah dapat membunuh siapa saja yang melihat _shappire_ tersebut.

Bayangan Sakura terus menghantui benak Naruto sejak perpisahan mereka. Senyumnya yang manis, tatapan menggoda yang penuh akan cinta, paras cantik yang kerap sekali membuatnya pangling.

Naruto menunduk lalu mencengkeram rambut. Kepalanya sakit setiap kali membayangkan Sakura, di tambah lagi dengan efek minuman yang ia komsumsi sebagai pelepas stress.

Alih-alih menikmati keadaan dalam Bar, justru sebaliknya. Naruto merasa terganggu dengan kebisingan di tempat ini, hal itu membuat ia memutuskan untuk beranjak usai meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di meja.

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita menghampiri Naruto.

Baginya pria itu pangeran tampan yang datang dari dunia dongeng yang meluluhkan hatinya untuk menyerahkan seluruh jiwa, raga dan tubuh tanpa pamrih.

Dia sangat tampan dengan rambut pirangnya yang tumbuh agak panjang sehingga bagian pony menutupi dahi. Selain tampan tentunya juga seksi.

Shion menyukai tubuh tinggi yang terbentuk dengan sempurna itu.

"Kau tidak suka kebisingan?"

Naruto berhenti untuk melirik keberadaan wanita pirang disebelahnya. "...untuk kali ini saja." Balasnya dingin.

Shion tertawa pelan. "Menurutku itu sangatlah aneh."

"Tidak seaneh dia yang menyebalkan itu." Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir merah menggoda milik Naruto.

"...aku pernah melihatmu dalam sampul majalah." Shion tahu dengan lelaki muda itu. Seorang pengusaha muda yang terkenal akan kehebatannya.

"Sekarang kau bisa melihatku secara langsung."

"Terlihat sama saja."

"...karena yang ada di majalah itu real diriku sendiri."

Di mata Shion, mau di sampul majalah atau orangnya langsung mereka tidak ada bedanya. Terlihat tampan dan eksotis, sekalipun dalam kondisi kacau.

"Naruto Namikaze." Itu nama yang unik. Pikir Shion begitu.

"Lalu nama-mu?"

"Shion."

Naruto mengusap tengkuk dengan sikapnya yang acuh serta tak peduli dengan apapun. "...nama yang indah." Sedikit memberi pujian bentuk dari basa-basi.

"Butuh teman?" Shion ingin mengenal seorang Naruto Namikaze lebih dekat, atau kalau bisa sejauh yang mampu ia raih.

Tapi sangat disayangkan, impian Shion musnah ketika mendapat jawaban datar yang tidak diharapkan.

"Tidak."

Singkat dan jelas, kemudian Naruto melanjutkan langkah untuk meninggalkan Bar.

Mengurus satu wanita saja sudah kewalahan, apalagi kalau dua. Sudah cukup karena untuk saat ini Naruto ingin mengasingkan diri dari yang namanya wanita.

Seolah trauma dengan kaum hawa.

Naruto menekan remote mobile yang bersatu dengab kunci, kala itu juga menyalakan alarm yang membuat dirinya berhasil menemukan kendaraan kesayangan miliknya tanpa celingukan mencari.

Paling tidak mobil bisa berguna daripada mereka.

Naruto melenyapkan diri dibalik pintu mobil, meninggalkan Bar beserta Shion yang jelas sekali tidak ia inginkan.

Persetan dengan wanita asing itu. Mereka sama memuakannya dengan wanita yang bernama Sakura Haruno.

Naruto muak dengan kaum hawa, terutama Sakura. Ia bahkan membencinya karena rasa lelah setelah berkali-kali dibohongi.

Benci dan cinta bersatu dalam hati yang terluka.

 **x X x**

Sakura baru kembali dari Rumah Sakit, dan ternyata benar yang ia duga sejak semalam bahwa dirinya tengah berbadan dua. Darah daging Naruto yang saat ini sedang ia kandung.

Mungkin dengan mengatakan kebenarannya kepada Naruto hubungan mereka dapat terselamatkan dan keadaan mereka kembali seperti semula berkat kehadiran janin dalam rahim Sakura.

Semoga harapan itu menjadi kenyataan. Harapan Sakura hari ini.

 _Emerald_ itu memerhatikan bangunan gedung apartement yang terdiri di depan mata. Di pandangi dari atas ke bawah, setelah itu terdengar hembusan nafas.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas guna mengurangi rasa gugup yang berlebih, lantas ia mulai melangkahkan kaki— memasuki gedung dengan lantai beberapa tingkat itu.

Sosoknya hilang di telan lift kotak, membawa tubuh kurus itu menuju lantai empat— tempat yang menjadi tujuan utama.

Di dalam lift yang panas itu jantung Sakura terus berdegup kencang. Ia takut hal buruk akan terjadi, terlebih lagi kemarahan Naruto kemarin benar-benar terlihat mengerikan.

Awalnya terus bersabar dan selalu bersabar, tapi saat kesabaran itu telah sampai pada level maksimal maka disanalah sosok iblis Naruto terlihat.

Sakura tak pernah tahu bila marah Naruto akan terlihat menakutkan. Bahkan awalnya ia tak percaya jikalau dia memang benar Naruto.

Kalau marah sampai seperti itu seakan bukan diri Naruto.

 **Tokk tokk.**

Hanya dua ketukan yang berani dilakukan oleh Sakura. Di depan pintu coklat itu ia tengah berdiri— menanti sambutan dengan perasaan cemas tak karuan.

Detak jantung Sakura berpacu kala indera pendengarannya dapat mendengar suara derap langkah kaki di dalam ruangan itu. Tubuhnya menegang seolah terserang stroke mendadak.

 **Ceklek.**

Surat kehamilan dalam tangan digenggam erat oleh Sakura. Ia takut akan mendapat kemarahan lagi, namun sangat diperlukan menyatakan yang sebenarnya jika memang masih ada kesempatan kedua.

Setelah ini Sakura berjanji akan patuh pada semua larangan Naruto. Mulai hari ini dan sampai kapanpun ia tak lagi menjalani latihan sebagai Dokter, karena sudah cukup gara-gara cita-cita itu orang yang sangat ia cintai pergi.

Sakura masih ingin bersama Naruto. Ingin menjadi Istri dan Ibu anak-anak Naruto, juga ingin dicintai dan diperhatikan seperti dulu. Ia ingin Naruto yang dulu kembali dalam pelukannya.

"Untuk apa kau datang kesini!?"

Sakura menggigit bibir. Itu bukan sambutan melainkan pengusiran tanpa kata-kata frontal, cukup dimengerti oleh si pendatang yang kehadirannya sangat tak disukai dan tak diharapkan.

Kembali Sakura menghembuskan nafas namun kali ini begitu pelan, kemudian setelah itu ia serahkan surat di tangan kepada Naruto tanpa menatap wajah dinginnya.

Naruto menerima sodoran tersebut. Ia sobek amplop putih itu lalu mengeluarkan isinya yang merupakan selembar kertas.

Sakura masih menundukan kepala. Tak punya keberanian untuk menatap wajah tampan sang mantan, cukup mendengar suara tajamnya yang dapat menusuk hati ketika berbicara.

Mata Naruto melebar. Surat itu menyatakan Sakura sedang mengandung, dan ia tidak tahu maksud dan tujuan Sakura dengan memberikan surat kehamilan itu karena ia tak merasa pernah meniduri wanita itu.

"Oh, jadi kau datang hanya untuk memberiku kabar soal kehamilanmu."

Kepala merah muda itu masih setia menunduk.

Naruto melipat kertas dalam genggagamannya lalu ia sobek-sobek, setelah itu menghamburkannya diudara. Serpihan-serpihan kertas berjatuhan di depan mata Sakura.

"Selama dua minggu kalian bersama, ternyata rahimmu membuahkan hasil."

Kata-kata aneh itu berhasil menaikan pandangan Sakura. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sebelah sudut bibir Naruto tertarik ke atas dan membentuk seulas senyum tipis nan angkuh.

"Jangan sok tidak tahu, kau datang padaku untuk mengabari soal kehamilanmu dan berpikir aku akan cemburu. Tapi sayang sekali, yang terjadi justru sebaliknya Sakura."

Naruto menarik lengan kurus itu. Ia tarik tangan Sakura hingga masuk kemudian mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"...aku malah membenci kalian berdua, darah daging laki-laki sialan itu yang kau beri kesempatan untuk tumbuh dalam rahimmu."

Amarah Sakura tersulut. "Ini darah dagingmu!"

Naruto terpaku sesaat, namun ia tidak percaya dengan kebohongan ini. Sakura wanita pembohong.

"Aku tak pernah menodaimu."

"Kau mela—"

"Jangan menagih tanggung jawab kepadaku. Laki-laki sialan itu masih hidup, dia yang menodaimu maka dia pula yang harus berganggung jawab."

Sakura bahkan tak diberi kesempatan untuk menjelaskan. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu, Naruto..." Ia terpukul mengenai perubahan dalam diri Naruto.

Sekejap sekali jati diri Naruto tergantikan oleh setan yang langsung berkuasa.

"Sudah menjadi fakta kau dan laki-laki sialan itu bermain dibelakangku. Selama ini aku tak pernah menyentuhmu, lalu bagaimana bisa kau mengandung anakku selama kita tidak pernah melakukan hubungan intim..."

Dia benar-benar tidak ingat. Sama sekali tidak ingat, dan kata-katanya kali ini sudah kelewat menyakiti Sakura.

"Yang sedang kau kandung itu bukan darah dagingku."

Sakura menggigit bibir. Naruto keterlaluan.

"Aku tidak punya anak darimu, Sakura!"

Masih ada kesabaran dalam hati Sakura hingga saat mendapat cercaan ia masih diam dan mengalah.

Namun, akan sampai kapan kesabaran Sakura bertahan setelah kalimat baru yang Naruto tuai kali ini.

"Kau berkhianat dan menumbuhkan anak haram!"

 **PLAKK!**

Naruto tertegun. Itu tamparan yang cukup keras.

"Kandungan ini memang bukan darah dagingmu... bukan darah daging siapapun... janin ini darah dagingku sendiri."

Sakura menyentuh perut rata miliknya tanpa berhenti menatap Naruto dengan sorot tajam.

"Anakku tidak punya Ayah. Ayahnya sudah tiada dan aku bisa menjadi Ibu sekaligus Ayah dari anak yang saat ini sedang aku kandung."

Hanya bisa melihat ketika air mata wanita yang pernah di cintai menetes karena dirinya. Hati Naruto menolak keras untuk mendekap atau sekedar menghapus liquid di mata Sakura.

Hati yang tersakiti sangat sulit untuk mengertikan perasaan seseorang.

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang saat ini Sakura rasakan, hanya hatinya sendiri yang terluka parah setelah mendapat kebohongan demi kebohongan.

Harusnya Sakura tidak pergi bersama laki-laki lain dan untuk melakukannya harus menuai kebohongan kepada Naruto.

Itu kesalahan yang sudah sangat fatal.

"Ingat satu hal." Sakura menunjuk wajah Naruto. "...kupastikan kau akan menyesal." Ini sumpahnya untuk Naruto, setelah meninggalkan peringatan iapun langsung melenggang.

Naruto masih terdiam sehabis mendapat tamparan. Diam membisu dengan mulut terbuka kecil, sementara mata biru miliknya terus menatap punggung Sakura.

Wanita itu semakin jauh dan jauh hingga tak terlihat lagi.

Kebersamaan hanya mereka menyisakan kenangan manis dan pahit yang tidak terlupakan. Sakura akan menyimpannya serapat mungkin di dalam hati, entah kalau dengan Naruto sendiri.

Dari sinilah semua itu bermula. Penyelasan yang menghantui Naruto karena kemurkaan yang kelewat batas hingga memutus ikatan yang terjalin. Ia melepas Sakura tanpa pikir panjang.

Kini amarah Naruto semakin tak terkendali saat tahu mengenai kehamilan Sakura.

Dengan siapa wanita itu Hamil?

Mustahil dirinya yang menghamili, sebab mereka tidak pernah berbuat hubungan intim berdasarkan janji yang pernah Naruto ucapkan.

Pantang bagi mereka menyatukan tubuh tanpa ikatan yang sah.

Naruto tidak tahu bahwa ia sendiri telah melanggar janji. Dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri ia telah merenggut masa-masa gadis Sakura, lalu dengan nikmatnya menanamkan benih dalam rahim sang gadis.

Sesuai peringatan Sakura.

Kelak Naruto akan menyesal.

 **CHAPTER 1 END**

* * *

Fanfic ini langsung END di satu chapter, lalu berlanjut di chapter dua dan bakalan END di chapter dua dengan kisah yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, begitu juga chapter 3.

Seperti kumpulan one-shoot yg dipecah menjadi perchapter, n tentunya dalam satu chapter isi kisahnya ga sama. Semisal, chapter 1 Saku Hamil trus chapter 2 anak Saku lahir dan chapter 3 anak Saku udah gede, begitu :3

Udah, cuma sampe chapter 3 aja XD #piece


	2. Chapter 2 - Butuh Dirimu

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto.**

Pairing : NaruSaku always. Rated : T slight M. Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort & Family. Warning : OOC. AU. Typos. Boring cz mainstream theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **Kesalahan [Chapter 2]**

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

Cuaca pagi yang sejuk dengan suasana tentram. Burung-burung berkicau merdu sebagai nyanyian indah di pagi hari, mengiring waktu menuju hari yang membahagiakan.

Pagi ini cuacanya cerah.

Secerah wajah seorang wanita dalam menantikan seseorang.

Berjam-jam sudah Sakura menunggu kemunculan Naruto sembari menyembunyikan diri di dalam mobil sedan hitam miliknya. Ia menantinya tanpa lelah dan pantang menyerah.

Sakura melakukan semua itu demi Bayi dalam perutnya.

Disaat sedang sarapan tiba-tiba hati Sakura mengingikan Naruto, yang sebenarnya itu keinginan sang Bayi. Tak masalah bila tidak dapat memeluk tubuh tegap lelaki itu, dengan melihat dari kejauhan saja sudah lebih dari cukup bagi mereka.

Perlu menggunakan teropong yang sudah lama Sakura beli untuk bisa melihat sosok Naruto lebih dekat dan jelas, tapi saat melakukan pengintaian sangat diwajibkan berada di jarak yang jauh.

Lama-lama menunggu akhirnya membuat Sakura gelisah sendiri. Paras manisnya tampil kusut karena perasaan yang bercampur aduk, antara cemas dan kesal.

"Ck, lama sekali."

Tangan Sakura sedang menyentuh perutnya yang telah membuncit besar, lalu ia usap-usap dengan lembut.

"Sabar ya sayang, mungkin sebentar lagi Papa kamu akan terlihat."

Bujukan itu diarahkan untuk si Bayi yang bersemayam dalam perut.

Sakura menyempatkan diri untuk menatap perut, setelah tersenyum maka ia kembali mengarahkan atensi pada halamam gedung apartement yang menjadi tempat tinggal Naruto.

Setelah tujuh bulan sejak kejadian itu mereka tidak pernah lagi bertemu secara langsung— apalagi untuk saling berkomunikasi, hanya mengintai dan mengintai yang terus Sakura lakukan demi memenuhi keinginan sang Bayi.

Naruto benar-benar berubah. Sekarang dia sudah bisa menjalani hidup tanpa Sakura, padahal sebelumnya sama sekali tidak mampu.

Akhirnya mereka terbiasa dengan perpisahan ini.

Mendadak Sakura terkejut sendiri ketika mendapati sesuatu yang membuat hatinya tergerak. Ia menyetel teropong guna memperjelas sosok yang jauh disana, lantas detik itu juga menimbulkan rona di kedua pipi setelah berhasil di lihat.

"Itu dia..."

Sosok Naruto terlihat jelas di mata Sakura. Dia baru saja muncul dari dalam gedung kemudian langsung berjalan ke tempat parkir.

"Astaga, tampannya..." Sakura menggigit bibir bawah. Ia merasa gemas sendiri.

Ada perubahan pada penampilan Naruto, yang pasti dia terlihat semakin gagah apalagi baru pangkas rambut yang membuat wajahnya semakin tampan dan eksotis.

"Papa baru pangkas rambut." Sakura tengah berbincang dengan Bayi-nya, menjelaskan bahwa Naruto telah merubah penampilan lama.

Minggu lalu sebelum mengintai rambut pirang Naruto masih terlihat panjang, namun kali ini rambut selembut benang sutra itu terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Pendek dan layu.

Dada Sakura bergerumuh. Degup jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya, tanda bahaya yang harus ia hadapi semampu mungkin tanpa bantuan dari siapa-siapa.

Selama mengandung hormon Sakura sering kali bergejolak. Selalu terjadi setelah melihat sosok Naruto, sialnya kebiasaan buruk yang dapat menyiksa diri justru semakin senang Sakura lakukan.

Akibatnya, sekarang Sakura menginginkan sentuhan. Yang dulu pernah mereka lakukan memberi bekas di hati Sakura, terkadang membuat ia merindukan moment indah pada malam itu dan sangat membutuhkan Naruto untuk menyembuhkan hormon liar dalam dirinya.

Jika tidak mampu lagi menahan diri, demikianlah dengan terpaksa wanita itu melakukan apa yang bisa dilakukan sendiri.

Berulang kali Sakura menggigit bibir. Cara natural dalam mempertahankan diri dari kondisi yang mendesak.

Pastinya setelah hari ini seluruh tubuh Sakura akan meriang kalau tidak melepas hormon dengan cara sendiri.

Kehamilan yang membuat Sakura uring-uringan. Ia tidak sanggup mengendalikan diri selama berbadan dua, hal biasa yang sering kali terjadi dikalangan wanita Hamil.

Pandangan Naruto membuat perempuan merah muda itu tersentak. _Shappire_ tajam disana menatap mobil hitam miliknya dengan mimik bertanya-tanya, dirinya gelagapan karena perasaan yang berkecamuk.

Antara bahagia dan was-was.

Sakura harap Naruto sekedar menengok tanpa berniat menghampiri.

Keberadaan mobil sedan yang terletak di tepi jalan membuat banyak pertanyaan bertumpu dalam benak Naruto. Ia heran melihat mobil asing itu— seolah sengaja berhenti di tepian jalan raya tepat di depan gedung apartement.

Milik siapa mobil itu?

Setia sekali dia parkir disana.

Naruto melihat keberadaan mobil itu sejak pagi-pagi sekali, sampai pukul delapan mobil itu masih saja ada disana.

Tentu saja Naruto heran, sebab mobil asing itu sering kali parkir di tepi jalan. Dalam waktu satu bulan berkali-kali terlihat di tempat ini, kalau tidak pagi pastinya sore, terkadang malam.

Persetan dengan keanehan-keanehan ini, Naruto tidak mau ambil pusing dan memilih acuh terhadap apapun. Lebih baik ia segera berangkat ke kantor daripada mempermasalahkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak penting.

Detak jantung Sakura berpacu semakin cepat. "Di-dia menatapku?" Baru saja manik indah itu menatap padanya, namun ia rasa tidak menembus sampai ke dalam mobil ini

Tatapan tadi sedikit membantu Sakura untuk mengurangi kerinduan yang membelenggu. Iris yang tajam dan indah. Ia suka dengan mata sipit milik Naruto.

Buru-buru Sakura kembali memfokuskan kesibukan pada sosok Naruto, namun sayang lelaki itu sudah sampai di mobil dan langsung melesakan diri ke dalamnya.

Sakura mendesah kecewa.

"...Papa kamu sudah pergi."

Kembali usapan lembut menyentuh perut buncit Sakura.

"Kapan-kapan lagi, sekarang kita pulang ya."

Sudah cukup pengintaian untuk hari ini, tidak baik juga kalau terlalu lama atau terlalu sering. Sekedarnya saja.

Disela mengusap perut senyum bahagia terukir di paras manis Sakura. Jika Bayi-nya bahagia setelah melihat sang Ayah, maka yang ia raskan jauh lebih bahagia dari sang Bayi.

Sakura dapat merasakan kebahagiaan dalam kandungannya, itu semua berkat ikatan yang mereka miliki.

"Mama sayang kamu..."

Ungkapan Sakura mendapat respons, membuat ia terkikik geli saat kaki mungil Bayi tercintanya menendang pelan perutnya dari dalam sana.

Tidak sesakit saat pertama kali menendang, karena sekarang Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan kelincahan Bayi dalam kandungannya.

Kelak setelah lahir dia akan tumbuh sehat dan menjadi anak yang _hiperactive_.

Bukan kesengajaan, hanya kebetulan kali ini Naruto lewat disebelah mobil milik Sakura karena ada kepentingan lain yang mengharuskan ia untuk berangkat dari arah yang berlawanan dengan letak kantor.

Sakura kelabakan begitu menyadari kedatangan Naruto. Cepat-cepat ia membuka majalah kemudian dipergunakan untuk melindungi seluruh wajah.

Wanita itu perlu was-was, siapa tahu keberadaan dirinya di dalam mobil ini dapat diketahui oleh Naruto.

Tapi nampaknya keberuntungan masih berpihak kepada Sakura. Mobil yang Naruto kendarai lewat begitu saja, hanya mendapat lirikan sekilas sebelum benar-benar menjauh.

Sakura menghela nafas lega. Ia selamat berkat perlindungan dari Tuhan.

Ingatlah bahwa mereka tidak bersama lagi, artinya tidak ada harapan untuk bersatu.

Sakura sudah cukup tersakiti dengan sikap serta kata-kata kasar Naruto pada waktu itu. Dirinya di hina, bahkan janin yang tak berdosa turut mendapat cercaan.

Sialnya, kebencian Sakura tak sedikitpun mengurangi rasa cintanya terhadap Naruto. Perasaan itu masih terjaga rapat, atau bahkan semakin kuat dengan seiringnya pergantian waktu.

Benci dan cinta, antara ingin menjauh dan mendekat.

Karena ingat dengan kesalahan fatal Naruto saat tidak sudi menerima darah dagingnya, itulah mengapa hingga saat ini Sakura belum siap bertemu Naruto setelah tujuh bulan terakhir mereka saling bertatap wajah.

Sakura memang masih mencintai Naruto, namun ia masih waras untuk melakukan tindakan di luar batas.

Biarkan Naruto menjalani hukuman hingga anak yang Sakura kandung tumbuh besar, maka dari sanalah Naruto akan tahu yang sebenarnya bahwa dia bersalah.

Tinggal menunggu waktu.

 **x X x**

Karyawan itu menerima kartu ATM milik Sakura, lantas usai digesek ia pun mengembalikannya lagi bersama dua buah permen.

"Terimakasih." Ucap si penjaga kasir terhadap pelanggan.

Sakura menerima ATM miliknya lalu ia simpan lagi ke dalam dompet. Ia cukup tersenyum sebagai balasan atas ucapan tadi, kemudian memungut barang-barang berlanjaan.

Wanita berperut besar itu lekas angkat kaki dari supermarket besar ini. Sambil menatap pegangan pada kantung belajaan ia sempat menilik isinya sebentar.

"Aduh, banyak sekali belanjaanku." Gumamanya— masih suka terkejut sendiri, padahal sudah biasa. "...anak Mama kuat makan jajan ya." Ia terkikik geli.

Siapa lagi yang makan jajan sebanyak itu kalau bukan si Bayi.

Semenjak mengandung Sakura tak pernah luput dari berbelanja. Membeli banyak makanan ringan untuk camilan di rumah, alasan yang membuat berat badannya bertambah sampai beberapa kilo gram.

Lihatlah, wajah manis itu tampak bulat dengan badannya yang sintal akan daging bercampur lemak. Tidak terlalu gemuk, hanya sedikit lebih besar daripada saat _sendirian_.

Perubahan itu hanya terlihat di wajah. Sekarang pipi Sakura tampak chubby dan itu membuatnya terlihat lucu serta menggemaskan, apalagi kalau sedang makan.

Bawaan selalu lapar tanpa memikirkan keadaan, maka dari itu Sakura membuka salah satu jajan yang dibeli lalu ia santap sembari berjalan.

Rasa lapa tidak bisa di tahan.

Sangking laparnya, Sakura sampai tak menyadari terdapat sisa coklat disudut bibirnya. Namun tidak ada yang peduli akan hal tersebut, karena mereka terlalu sibuk pada urusan masing-masing untuk sekedar menegur Sakura yang belepotan dengan coklat.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu masuk, Sakura baru hendak keluar namun tiba-tiba jalannya mendapat halangan dan terjadilah perlanggaran yang tak disengaja.

Kedua belah pihak tidak menyadari keberadaan masing-masing.

 **Brukh.**

Plastik berlanjaan milik Sakura jatuh dan menyerekan semua isi-isinya yang hanya sekumpulan makanan ringan.

Bibir Sakura mengerucut. Ia kesal melihat jajan di tangannya tadi yang sedang dimakan jatuh sia-sia dilantai kotor. "Kalau jalan hati-hati donk." Mengingat dirinya sedang Hamil besar, mustahil ia bisa berjongkok untuk sekedar memunguti belanjaan.

Sadar akan kesalahan, si pelanggar tadi segera berjongkok untuk melaksanakan tanggung jawab.

Kepala pirang yang sedang menunduk itu sontak membuat mata Sakura melebar sempurna, sialnya si pemilik rambut pirang mendongak ke atas untuk menatap dirinya.

Mereka saling bertemu kontak satu sama lain.

"..."

Hening.

Naruto tertegun mendapati Sakura di depan mata. Dia tampak gemuk dengan pipi chubby itu, apalagi perutnya yang sudah membuncit besar layaknya wanita Hamil normal.

Sudah lama sekali sejak kejadian waktu itu. Padahal mereka hidup dalam kota yang sama, namun sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu setelah depalan bulan berpisah tanpa kabar.

Karena mantan yang dulunya pernah di cintai hingga separuh nafas, tentunya rasa rindu untuk sang mantan tersimpan tersendiri dalam hati Naruto.

Jika itu Sakura maka tak perlu diragukan lagi. Biasanya ia hanya berani memerhatikan Naruto dari kejauhan menggunakan teropong agar bisa melihat lebih dekat, tapi hari ini lain kisah dengan keadaan yang berbeda.

Keduanya bertemu secara langsung, saling menatap mata satu sama lain, bahkan sempat bersentuhan kulit sekalipun kejadian yang tak disengaja.

"Sakura..."

Siapa lagi pemilik rambut permen kapas yang unik itu kalau bukan Sakura. Dia kekasih tercinta yang pernah menempati hati seorang Naruto Namikaze.

Sedikit dari daging bibir Sakura digigit dengan pelan tanpa diketahui oleh Naruto. Ia tidak sanggup menghadapi situasi saat ini, dengan begitu hendak segera menyingkir hingga ia rela membungkukan tubuh di tengah mengandung.

Naruto mengerti. Sebelum Sakura sempat membungkuk ia lekas menghentikan niat wanita yang mengenakan baju hitam berlengan panjang itu. "Biar aku saja." Sesegera mungkin ia memunguti belanjaan milik Sakura.

 _"Banyak sekali."_

Dalam aktifitasnya batin Naruto sempat mengomentari belanjaan milik Sakura. Dia beli jajan banyak-banyak seperti ini, pantas saja tampak sedikit lebih gemuk dari biasanya.

Sakura merasa malu kepada Naruto. Harusnya mereka tidak bertemu disaat-saat seperti ini, dimana dirinya sedang membeli banyak jajan seperti anak kecil.

Itu memalukan.

Pekerjaan Naruto selesai. Ia segera berdiri lalu menyerahkan kantung belanjaan kepada Sakura. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" Ia pikir sang mantan sudah menikah dengan Ayah dari Bayi dalam kandungan besar itu.

Laki-laki sialan yang merusak segalanya setelah munai kata-kata yang tak berpendidikan, membuat Naruto berpikir bahwa dia memang kurang pendidikan.

Bagaimana mau menikah sedangkan Naruto sendiri— Ayah dari Bayi dalam kandungan Sakura tidak mau mengakui janin tersebut adalah darah dagingnya.

Laki-laki bodoh.

Sakura menerima belanjaan dari tangan Naruto dengan cepat dan kasar. Tak menyapa— apalagi untuk menjawab pertanyaan basa-basi tadi, ia langsung pergi dari tempat itu dengan wajah bertekuk masam.

Naruto terkesiap. Sikap Sakura padanya dingin, bahkan termasuk sombong. Hanya menatap sebentar— itupun karena tidak sengaja, setelah tahu ini dirinya wanita pemilik rambut merah muda itu langsung membuang muka.

Sakura melenggang dengan perut buncit besar itu.

Naruto menatap sedih punggung Sakura. Lama kelamaan dia semakin jauh, hingga kemudian tidak terlihat lagi setelah masuk ke dalam mobil.

Padahal dulunya benci, tapi sekarang rindu yang membelenggu menyiksa batin Naruto. Jika saja waktu beberapa detik tadi bisa terulang kembali maka ia ingin memeluk Sakura, biarpun hanya pelukan singkat dan sebentar.

"Sakura..." Bibir ekstotis itu menggumamakan nama sang mantan.

Disisi lain, sesudah berada di dalam mobil— bahkan sudah melesat dari tempat pertemuan tanpa sengaja, baru sekarang Sakura bisa merasakan detak jantung yang tidak karuan.

 **DEG. DEG.**

Seperti irama drum, jantung Sakura berdetak liar seakan hendak lompat meninggalkan rongga. Berulang kali ia menghembuskan nafas untuk menenangkan diri dari perasaan-perasaan aneh yang bercampur aduk.

Ada bahagia, sedih, benci dan cinta.

Sakura menyentuh perut. "Kamu bahagia sayang?" Ia bertanya, sebab detak jantungnya sangat cepat. Perasaan mereka menjadi satu hingga apa yang Sakura rasakan turut pula dirasakan oleh sang Bayi.

Mata indah itu selalu berkilat tajam. Hidung mancung yang dulunya menjadi mainan kesukaan Sakura, bibir eksotis yang kerap mengecup kening dan melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Ia bahagia karena bisa melihat apa yang menjadi kesukaannya dulu.

Pertemuan mereka tadi menghantar Sakura kembali ke masa lalu. Saat mereka bersama dan saling mencintai, saling mengerti satu sama lain serta saling membutuhkan.

Sakura ingin mengembalikan keadaan mereka seperti dulu, namun sangat mustahil bisa terjadi.

Cukup menunggu dan menjalani semua ini dengan lapang dada, karena Tuhan selalu punya rencana atas apa yang terjadi.

Keinginan Sakura sangatlah sederhana.

Ingin hidup bahagia bersama buah hati, satu-satunya kenangan untuk seumur hidup yang diperoleh dari Naruto.

Sakura berjanji akan selalu menjaga, mencintai dan menyayangi anak _mereka_ segenap jiwa serta raga.

Seberapa keras Naruto menolak mengakui Bayi dalam kandungan Sakura bukan darah dagingnya, kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan yang tidak bisa dibantah.

Kenyataan mengatakan dengan mutlak bahwa anak Sakura juga anak Naruto. Bayi itu buah hati mereka berdua— hasil dari cinta mereka selama ini.

Suatu saat Naruto akan tahu dan menyadari kesalahan terbesarnya dengan tidak mengakui Bayi dalam kandungan Sakura.

Walau bagaimanapun calon Bayi Sakura berhak menyandang nama keluarga besar Namikaze. Bukan hanya berhak, namun sudah sepantasnya dia memiliki nama belakang itu.

Tidak akan lama lagi Namikaze junior lahir ke dunia ini, tapi sayangnya ia harus tumbuh tanpa seorang Ayah. Cukup bersama Ibu yang kapan saja bisa menjadi Ayah.

Sama ataupun tidak, mau tak mau hanya cara itu yang bisa dilakukan.

 **x X x**

Memposisikan diri dihadapan cermin, kini Sakura menatap tubuhnya yang berbalut daster merah. Mimik wajahnya terlihat teduh dan menenangkan pada saat menatap ke arah perut.

"Sayang..."

Sakura mengusap perutnya. Ia tersenyum bahagia meski yang dikandung enggan diakui oleh si Ayah.

"Mama sayang kamu."

Setiap hari mengungkap perasaan, tak pernah jenuh untuk Sakura lakukan sebab ia benar-benar mencintai janin tersebut.

Memangnya sampai kapan Naruto bisa membenci Bayi dalam kandungan Sakura?

Dia akan menarik kata-katanya lagi nanti.

Mengingat Naruto, perlahan-lahan kelopak mata Sakura mengatup. Ia mendapat belaian lembut dari angin sore, seolah tangan lebar Naruto yang membelai.

Sakura hanyut dalam imajinasinya. Membayangkan disentuh oleh Naruto sendiri, lalu di dekap hangat dari belakang. Senyumnya bertambah lebar setiap kali mendapat kecupan di bahu dan pucuk kepala.

" _Anata_..."

Panggilan yang sangat tidak pantas namun Sakura lakukan tanpa disadari olehnya. Terasa begitu nyaman dibelai oleh bayangan, hingga seolah mendapat sandaran di dada bidang.

Sakura menyandarkan kepala pada bayangan Naruto yang hanya ada dalam imajinasi liarnya. Ia terus membayangkan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut disekujur tubuh dari pinggang sampai leher.

Cuma bayangan semata tetapi rasanya seperti nyata.

Sakura kerap membayangkan Naruto tidak hanya disaat tertentu. Ia bisa kapan saja berimajinasi seolah sungguh-sungguh bersama Naruto, entah sekedar pelukan atau sentuhan.

Paling tidak _mereka_ cukup terpuaskan berkat bantuan imajinasi.

Tiba-tiba kening Sakura berkerut. Sesuatu yang aneh dapat ia rasakan dari dalam perut, membuat imajinasinya buyar.

"Ughh..."

Wanita itu mengerang.

Sakit sekali.

"Ka...kaa-Chan!"

Panggilan terakhir Sakura sebelum dirinya terduduk di tepi ranjang. Ia memegangi perut dengan raut wajah menahan sakit.

Beruntung ketika Sakura berseru Sasori sedang lewat di depan kamar, tentunya lelaki berwajah imut itu mendengar panggilan sang adik dengan sangat jelas.

Sakura menggigit bibir sangat kuat sampai terlihat merah pekat seperti berdarah. "Aduh sakit..." Selain perut ia juga memegangi pinggang. Rasa sakit yang menyerang di dua tempat sekaligus.

Kala membuka pintu, kedua mata Sasori dibuat membulat begitu ia mendapati sang adik dalam keadaan tak berdaya.

Wanita itu tengah duduk setengah berbaring di tepian tempat tidur. Mimik wajahnya terlihat sedang menderita kesakitan, dan dia terus memegangi perut buncit itu.

"SAKURA!"

"Ni...Nii-Chan." Suara Sakura terdengar lemah.

Sasori tidak tinggal diam. Secepatnya ia berlari ke dalam kemudian mencoba membopong sang adik, namun sayang tenaganya kurang memadai karena perut besar itu menambah berat badan Sakura sebanyak dua kali lipat bersama lemak tubuh.

Terpaksa Sasori meninggalkan Sakura sejenak. Ia berlari lagi tapi kali ini menuju lantai bawah untuk meminta bantuan dari sang Ayah agar secepatnya membawa Sakura ke Rumah Sakit.

Sudah sembilan bulan sepuluh hari usia kehamilan Sakura, yang berbarti hari ini waktunya sang Bayi melihat keindahan dunia— ciptaan Tuhan.

 **x X x**

Berulang kali Sakura mengatur nafas. Ia tersengal parah karena perjuangan keras untuk mengeluarkan Bayi yang telah lama bersemayam dalam rahimnya.

"Terus lakukan Nyonya."

Pegangan Sakura makin erat, seolah ia bisa mematahkan pegangan tersebut menggunakan tenaga dalam.

Dokter yang mengenakan masker itu menilik selangkangan terbuka Sakura. Kedua tangannya berada di dalam sana— tengah menantikan kemunculkan kepala si Bayi.

Persalinan Sakura tidak berjalan lancar. Sudah berjam-jam mengejan sekuat tenaga, namun si Bayi tak kunjung memunculkan kepala biarpun hanya puncaknya saja.

Wanita itu menjatuhkan kepala diatas bantal. Tangisnya mengiring malam yang semakin larut, dan rasa sakit itu sangat menyiksa dirinya.

Bayi-nya tidak mau langsung keluar.

Dokter bernama Tsunade Senju itu melepas masker yang menutup mulut serta hidung. Ia menghela nafas lelah dan menatap Sakura yang kewalahan.

Tsunade mengisyaratkan seorang suster untuk mendekat padanya. "Tolong bawa Mebuki-san masuk." Perintahnya.

Shizune segera keluar untuk melaksanakan perintah.

Untuk lancar jaya Sakura sangat memerlukan pendamping.

Mebuki berlari kecil mendatangi tempat dimana saat ini Sakura sedang terbaring lemah. Tangisnya pecah tanpa bisa ia bendung melihat keadaan miris sang Putri.

Kasihan sekali perempuan malang itu. Selama sembilan bulan dia membesarkan kandungan seorang diri tanpa kehadiran Suami disisi, setiap harinya memendam rindu dan melalui masalah tanpa mengeluh.

Dia wanita yang tangguh serta luar biasa.

"...ka-kaa-Chan." Sakura menggigit bibir. Nafasnya masih tersengal— sisa sehabis mengejan berulang kali, dan si Bayi benar-benar tidak sudi lahir tanpa sang Ayah.

"Katakan sayang." Mungkin dengan menggenggam tangan Sakura dapat sedikit membantu. Mebuki harap begitu.

Sakura menangis dihadapan mereka semua. "A...aku butuh Naruto." Ia ingin kehadiran Ayah dari si Bayi disini. Saat ini juga.

Sejak awal pernah berpikir untuk menghadirkan Naruto dalam masa persalinan, siapa sangka Bayi mereka benar-benar menagih janji yang tanpa sengaja pernah diucapkan oleh batin Sakura.

Perlu mendatangkan lelaki pirang itu malam ini juga.

Kizashi terdiam membisu. "Sekarang juga?"

Mebuki mengangguk. "Hanya Naruto yang bisa membantu kita lepas dari masalah ini." Ia tengah berdiri di depan pintu ruang persalinan untuk menyampaikan kabar.

Dengan seenaknya Naruto membatalkan pertunangan mereka, membuat Kizashi sangat marah— bahkan dulu pernah memukulinya sampai babak belur.

Setelah yang dilakukan kepada Naruto dulu lantas bagaimana bisa Kizashi datang lagi padanya dengan tujuan yang berbeda.

Kali ini datang untuk mengemis permohonan.

"...lakukanlah demi Sakura dan Cucu kita." Mebuki memohon.

Lelaki berkumis tipis itu menghela nafas. Mau tak mau terpaksa ia memenuhi keinginan Sakura, lebih tepatnya keinginan calon Cucu mereka yang akan segera lahir.

Sekeras apapun menghindar tetap tidak ada pilihan lain. "Baiklah." Alangkah baiknya persalinan Sakura berjalan lancar tanpa menyakiti raga, semacam memerlukan operasi caesar. Itu terlalu berbahaya untuk dilakukan.

Tentu saja sebagai orang tua mereka tidak menyetujui pilihan yang di tawarkan oleh Dokter. Selagi Naruto bernyawa tidak sulit menemuinya lalu memohon, kecuali jika dia sudah mati.

Naruto yang membuat Sakura menjadi seperti sekarang ini maka sudah sepantasnya dia bertanggung jawab.

Tak perlu menikahi Sakura jika dia menolak, tapi cukup mendapangi Sakura dalam memperjuangkan harta terindah dalam hidupnya, yaitu kelahiran buah hati mereka.

 **Tok tok...**

Jarak kediaman Naruto dari Rumah Sakit tidak terlalu jauh, cukup menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit lalu tibalah Kizashi di apartement yang menjadi tempat tinggal Naruto.

Dirinya berdiri di depan pintu yang tertutup rapat itu. Menanti orang di dalam keluar dan menyambut kedatangan dirinya.

Kizashi malu. Sangat malu, tapi hanya ini cara yang bisa dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan Sakura dan anaknya.

Rasa malu itu mengarah ke gengsi. Sifat tak memandang usia, biarpun Kizashi sudah tua bukan berarti tidak penggengsian, apalagi kalau untuk mengemis kepada pemuda seperti Naruto.

Bila dalam sekali ketuk pintu tidak di buka, maka Kizashi tak ingin disalahkan oleh siapapun jikalau ia pergi.

Selain gengsi, Kizashi juga benci menunggu.

 **Ceklek.**

Akhirnya orang itu membuka pintu tanpa harus mengetuknya berulang-ulang. Kizashi sempat terkejut lalu buru-buru memposisikan diri agar terlihat tegap serta tegas.

"Paman?" Tentu saja kedatangan Kizashi membuat Naruto terkejut.

Setelah menghajar sampai babak belur, sekarang apa lagi yang diinginkan oleh orang tua itu?

Kali ini Naruto tidak akan tinggal diam kalau sampai disalahkan lagi seperti waktu itu. Ia juga bisa melawan kalau kesabaran sudah kandas.

"Naruto..." Wajah Kizashi masih terlihat tegas.

Pengusaha muda itu menatap heran Ayah dari Sakura Haruno. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"..." Kizashi tidak segera menjawab.

 **Brukh.**

Dia malah berlutut dihadapan Naruto. Menundukan kepala sedalam mungkin hingga tidak terlihat lagi.

"Aku mohon..."

Naruto kelabakan. "Pa-paman, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ia membantu Kizashi agar bediri, namun lelaki tua itu bersikukuh pada keinginannya sehingga menolak untuk beranjak.

"Aku mohon ikutlah denganku ke Rumah Sakit... _mereka_ membutuhkanmu disana."

Mata Naruto mengerjap. Ia terdiam tanpa kata usai mendapat kabar mengenai _mereka_ , dalam sekejap bisa ia pahami maksud tujuan Kizashi datang kesini.

Ini hari Sakura melahirkan anak dari laki-laki sialan itu, anehnya membuat Naruto sendiri bingung karena yang Sakura butuhkan adalah dirinya.

Bagaimana bisa menolak kalau rasa cinta itu masih ada, justru dengan segera Naruto memenuhi keinginan Sakura yang diwakilkan oleh Kizashi tanpa banyak berkomentar.

Cukup menyetujui kemudian langsung berangkat ke tempat tujuan.

Tidak memakan waktu sampai tiga puluh menit, kini mereka sudah tiba di Rumah Sakit sedari tadi Kizashi pergi hingga kembali bersama Naruto.

Memang sebentar.

Tanpa babibu lagi, Naruto yang kelewat mencemaskan keadaan Sakura bergegas memasuki ruang persalinan. Ketika sampai disini ia tidak sempat menyapa keluarg Sakura, tujuannya datang sekedar membantu mereka.

Tidak ada dendam dalam hati Naruto, bahkan hingga kini masih ada cinta. Bagaimana ia bisa membenci Sakura selamanya jika cinta di hati tak sedikitpun memudar.

"Sakura!" Naruto terkejut.

Keadaan Sakura saat ini buruk sekali. Rambutnya berantakan, peluh membasahi badan, nafasnya tersengal dan ketika memandang mata indahnya tampak redup.

Melihat keadaan Sakura membuat hati Naruto menclos. Ia terluka.

"Naruto..."

Sekian lama mereka berpisah, setelah sembilan bulan berlalu akhirnya bibir mungil yang memucat itu terdengar menyebut nama _Naruto_ lagi.

Sudah lama sekali mereka berpisah tanpa kabar satu sama lain.

Naruto berdiri disebelah Sakura, dan sesampainya disana ia dengan suka rela menyerahkan tangan untuk digenggam— bahkan tak segan ia balas genggaman erat itu.

Sakura lemah, namun berkat kedatangan Naruto tenaganya yang sempat habis kembali terisi layaknya ponsel yang mendapat tempat charger.

Genggaman Sakura kuat sekali. Naruto melotot. Ia tak pernah tahu saat wanita melahirkan bisa sekuat _Hulk_ , mungkin lebih kuat daripada _Hulk_.

Pegangan Sakura lepas, tapi justru beralih pada kepala Naruto. Sambil mengejan sekuat tenaga— jemarinya menjambak geram rambut pendek Naruto, seolah hendak membotakinya tanpa menggunakan alat pemangkas rambut.

"Aduhh..." Naruto meringis. Demi Sakura ia rela diperlakukan seperti ini, biarpun ditertawakan oleh Dokter dan Suster yang menyaksikan kekonyolan mereka.

Sakura terus mengejan, terlebih lagi saat mendapat tuntunan yang membuat pucuk kepala Bayi-nya menyembul dipermukaan kewanitaannya.

"GARA-GARA KAU AKU JADI SEPERTI INI NARUTO BODOH!"

Naruto sweatdropp mendapat amukan tersebut.

Semakin banyak Sakura mengeluarkan tenaga maka semakin besar peluang untuk Bayi _nakal_ itu keluar dari tempatnya bersemayam.

Padahal masih dalam kandungan, tapi Bayi itu pandai sekali memilih dan berpihak kepada sang Ayah.

Sakura tidak sanggup lagi menahan penderitaan gara-gara perbuatan tak bertanggung jawab Naruto yang harus ia tanggung sendirian, sedangkan si pelaku tak sedikipun mengalami penderitaan seperti dirinya.

Untuk saat ini memang tidak adil, namun ada waktunya kelak karena Tuhan sudah menyusun rencana untuk menghukum Naruto.

"KAU MENGHAMILIKU TAPI TEGA SEKALI KAU TIDAK MAU MENGAKUI PERBUATANMU PADAKU. DASAR TOLOL!"

Sengaja Sakura tarik-tarik rambut Naruto sampai rontok, agar dia merasakan yang saat ini tengah di derita olehnya. Sakit di dalam tubuh, raga serta hati, tetapi yang Naruto rasakan saat ini masih belum seberapa.

Naruto berpikir keras. Seingat yang ia bisa mana pernah mereka bercinta, pasti sekedar berciuman dan main raba-raba. Untuk masalah kebobolan belum pernah terjadi.

 _"Apa mungkin grape-grape bisa membuat Hamil?"_

Akhirnya pertanyaan bodoh yang bisa Naruto ajukan pada diri sendiri. Terlalu malu untuk bertanya kepada orang lain.

"AARGHHH... BAKA NARUTO...!"

Teriakan terakhir Sakura sebelum tangisan Bayi menyusul— keluar dengan lancar tanpa membuang-buang waktu seperti tadi. Kini ia baru bisa menghela nafas lega, namun rasa sakit itu masih ada— terutama dibagian selangkangan.

Pertanda Bayi merah mudah yang berjenis kelamin perempuan itu sangat menyayangi Naruto, sehingga baru beberapa menit sampai disini dia langsung keluar.

Pantas dikatakan _nakal_ oleh Dokter Tsunade.

Shizune bergerak cepat menerima Bayi dari tangan Tsunade, lalu ia lilitkan dengan kain yang sudah dipersiapkan sejak tadi.

Jambakan Sakura lepas, baru bisa membuat Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega. Otaknya serasa rontok gara-gara jambakan menggila tadi, padahal rambutnya pendek tapi masih bisa saja rontok dan tertinggal dalam selipan jari-jari tangan Sakura.

"Bayi kalian perempuan." Sudah menjadi tugas Shizune mengelapi sisa-sisa darah dan basahan air ketuban yang mengotori anggota badan Bayi.

Naruto berdiri. "Aku ingin lihat." Pintanya sambil melongokan kepalanya yang berdenyu-denyut sakit. Sisa jambakan tadi.

Hanya memperlihatkan kepada Naruto, Shizune masih bertugas membersihkan Bayi dalam gendongan, sementara itu Sakura masih terlalu lemah untuk sekedar menolehkan kepala.

Beri waktu kepada wanita yang telah menjadi seorang Ibu itu guna memulihkan seluruh tenaga usai melewatkan perjuangan mati-matian.

Bayi mungil itu masih menangis, tapi sesekali matanya terbuka saat mendapat sentuhan lembut diarea wajah.

Sekilas Naruto dapat melihat bola matanya.

 **DEG.**

Seolah jantung Naruto berhenti berdetak, iris _shappire_ milik si Bayi telah menghipnotis dirinya yang seketika itu membatu di tempatnya berdiri.

Mereka memiliki mata yang sama.

 _"Ini tidak mungkin..."_

 **x X x**

Sejak tadi Sakura terus tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Ia menatap tanpa lelap wajah tembem itu, membuat dirinya merasa gemas sendiri dan ingin menciumi pipi sang Bayi jikalau tidak mengingat dia sedang terlelap.

"Uuhhh... cantiknya."

Ibu muda itu histeris sendiri. Biarkan ia mencubit pelan pipi tembem itu. Selagi tidak terganggu semua akan baik-baik saja.

Anak pertama Sakura berjenis kelamin perempuan, tapi di jauh-jauh hari sudah ia persiapkan nama yang indah untuk si Bayi.

Hanami Namikaze.

Itu nama yang indah, setara dengan nama si Ibu apalagi dengan rupa mereka yang terbilang sangat mirip, hanya berbeda pada bagian mata.

Harusnya tidak ada ciri-ciri Naruto dalam sosok Hanami, akan tetapi mau bagaimanapun mengelak tetap saja Hanami darah daging Naruto yang secara otomatis mendapat warisan rupa pada paras dari sang Ayah.

Sakura mendengus. Ia kesal kalau ingat Naruto. Seorang laki-laki sialan yang membuat dirinya Hamil di luar nikah setelah itu tidak mau mengakui bahwa Hanami darah daging dia.

Karena tinggal di kota besar maka tidak heran lagi bagi mereka bila terdengar kabar mengenai seorang gadis Hamil di luar nikah. Hal itu sudah biasa terjadi, dan Sakura salah satu korban.

Sakura pasti akan di bakar hidup-hidup kalau seandainya mereka hidup disebuah perdesaan, beruntung kedua orang tuanya orang Tokyo asli, begitu pula Naruto.

Mereka asli masyarakat Tokyo.

 **Ceklek.**

Seseorang membuka pintu ruang inap yang ditempati oleh Sakura.

Seingat Sakura, Ayah, ibu, kakak serta kakak iparnya sudah pulang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Mereka ingin mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk menyambut kedatangan orang baru dalam keluarga Haruno.

Siapa orang yang membuka pintu lalu masuk?

Rupanya Naruto. Dapat Sakura kenali melalui wangi maskulin khas si Namikaze pirang. Otaknya masih menyimpan rekaman lama layaknya sekeping memory yang sangat berharga.

Naruto menyusuri ruang kamar ini. Matanya menatap lekat tubuh belakang Sakura, sebab saat ini wanita itu sedang memunggungi arah pintu masuk demi memerhatikan Hanami yang tidur disebelah sana.

Tak bisa jelaskan lagi betapa sangat sayang dan cintanya Sakura kepada Hanami. Malaikat kecil tanpa sayap yang menjadi hadiah terindahnya dalam sepanjang hidup.

Ketika Naruto mengitari ranjang hanya lirikan dari jade cerah yang mengikuti langkahnya menuju kehadapan mereka.

Kini pria itu telah berdiri tepat dihadapan mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"..." Sakura tak sudi menjawab, malah memberi tatapan sinis kepada Naruto.

Barusan yang tadi itu hanya basa-basi semata, bukan? Sakura pikir Naruto tidak benar-benar cemas terhadap dirinya.

Terdengar helaan nafas. Lebih baik mengalah. "Ceritakan padaku, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai aku tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai kehamilanmu..."

"..." Sakura bersikukuh dalam kembungkamannya.

Naruto berdecak. Sikap Sakura membuatnya frustasi. "Maafkan aku." Ucapnya kemudian. Ia menginginkan Hanami yang merupakan darah dagingnya.

Sakura menyudahi tatapan sinisnya lantas ia peluk tubuh mungil Hanami. "Jangan ganggu kami."

"Tapi Hanami juga Putriku."

Mata bulat itu mendelik. "Itu tidak benar!"

Naruto mengusap tengkuk dengan sentuhan kasar. "Ayolah Sakura..." Ia mendekat untuk menyentuh Hanami yang tengah terlelap, namun gerakan cepat menggagalkan keinginan tersebut.

 **PLAK!**

Sakura menepis tangan Naruto. Melarang dia dengan keras agar tidak menyentuh Hanami barang sehelai rambut sekalipun.

Dia tidak layak menjadi Ayah untuk Hanami.

"Pergi dari sini!"

Seruan keras Sakura mengejutkan Hanami, kala itu juga membuatnya terbangun lalu menangis. Ini Gara-gara Naruto.

"Cup cup cup, sayang..." Sakura menepuk-nepuk paha sang Putri agar dia kembali tidur.

Lagi-lagi tersuguhi oleh iris _shappire_ yang sama, hal itu membuat Naruto semakin haus akan keinginannya untuk memiliki Hanami. Ia sangat menyesal karena dulu telah menyia-nyiakan mereka, apalagi sempat membenci.

Mengenai kesempatan kedua yang diharapkan hanyalah sebatas keinginan sederhana. Cukup berkumpul bersama mereka berdua, mahluk merah muda yang menjadikan Naruto persis seperti anak anjing yang haus akan kasih sayang.

Dia menggunakan senjata pamungkas dalam permohonan. _puppy eyes_.

Naruto ingin menampar wajah sendiri tapi terlalu malu untuk ia lakukan. Hanya berharap dengan membujuk Sakura dapat memberi secercah harapan kepada dirinya.

"Sakura..." Wajah Naruto terlihat sedih dan memohon. "Izinkan aku..."

"Keluar!"

Perempuan itu muak dengan permohonan Naruto. Setelah kata-kata tajam pada waktu itu bodoh sekali jika ia memberi kesempatan sekali lagi.

"Tapi sebelum itu izinkan aku menggendong anak kita."

"Siapa anakmu?"

Pintarnya, Hanami sempat menangis tadi namun tidak lama karena sekarang dia kembali terlelap ketika mendapat momongan penuh kasih dari si Ibu.

Naruto mendesah. "Hanami." Jawabnya tanpa malu. Toh, semua ini terjadi bukan kesalahan dari dirinya sepenuhnya.

Sakura juga bersalah.

"Hanami bukan darah dagingmu, kau sendiri yang bilang seperti itu dulu."

"Seandainya aku tahu sejak awal semua ini tak mungkin terjadi. Kau yang tidak mau menjelaskan, bukan 'kah kau sangat keterlaluan Sakura..."

"...yang bisa kau lakukan hanya menyalahkan diriku."

Tangan Naruto bersatu di depan dada. "Aku mohon, beri aku kesempatan sekali saja."

Sakura bangun dari rebahnya. "Sekarang kau pilih..." Ia mengangkat tubuh kecil Hanami dan menggendongnya. "Kau yang pergi atau kami yang pergi."

Pilihan yang sangat berat.

Tampaknya Sakura balas dendam, tapi bukan 'kah itu berbuatan yang salah di mata Tuhan?

Dendam merupakan ambisi terbesar dalam hati, tega sekali apabila Sakura benar-benar melakukan itu.

"Baiklah..." Kembali Naruto menghela nafas. Sekian lama Sakura mengalah, kini giliran dirinya yang harus mengalah— mungkin akan terus mengalah mulai dari detik ini. "Aku yang akan pergi."

Sakura merasa terpuaskan dengan jawaban tersebut. Enggan menatap mata Naruto, ia cukup menolehkan kepala untuk menghindari pertemuan kontak mereka.

Beberapa langkah berlalu, mendadak Naruto berhenti setelah membelakangi Sakura.

"Tapi perlu kau ketahui."

Perempuan itu menatap punggung lebar tersebut. Tatapan bengisnya berganti usai dipunggungi.

Naruto tidak boleh tahu kalau di dalam hati Sakura masih ada cinta. Biarkan dia menderita dalam menjalani hukuman sebagai pembalasan setelah menyia-nyiakan mereka selama ini.

Cukup lama Sakura hidup dalam penderitaan. Rindu, cinta dan keinginan terbesar untuk memiliki sosok Naruto sehingga kerap membuat dirinya berangan-angan tinggi bak bocah yang mempunyai cita-cita.

Semua itu sudah terbayarkan walau belum sepenuhnya lunas.

Naruto tersenyum, namun kepala pirang miliknya tidak menoleh ke bekakang. "...hingga saat ini aku masih mencintaimu. Aku berani bersumpah demi bumi yang kupijak dan langit yang aku junjung agar kau tahu yang aku katakan ini bukan sekedar omong kosong semata-mata mengharapkan belas kasih agar aku bisa bersama kalian berdua."

Sakura tak pernah tahu masih ada cinta dalan hati Naruto. Cinta yang disimpan baik-baik dan dijaga rapat hanya untuk dirinya.

"Tapi kau tak bisa menghalangiku untuk memiliki Hanami, walau bagaimanapun dan apapun yang terjadi Hanami tetap Putriku."

Ketika menyebut nama sang anak hati Naruto seperti terkena sayatan dari belati. Terlalu perih.

Sakura hanya menatap kepergian Naruto. Pintu ruang ini seolah menelan sosok tinggi tadi sehingga menghilang begitu saja, menyisakan mereka berdua disini sementara pintu kembali di tutup.

"Naruto..." Bibir ranum itu bergumam.

 _Emerald_ milik Sakura menatap ke arah Hanami, lantas membuatnya tersenyum. Siapapun yang melihat wajah polos itu akan dibuat tersenyum, seolah melihat malaikat tanpa sayap.

Setelah yang terjadi hari ini kehidupan baru mereka dimulai dari sekarang. Semuanya akan berbeda dari sebelumnya.

 **x X x**

Harapan Naruto tidak pernah pupus, hanya saja ia butuh ketenangan untuk mengurangi rasa perih terhadap hati, yaitu membutuhkan bantuan alkohol.

Lelaki itu sudah terbiasa minum, apalagi setelah mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Memang terbiasa, tapi kalau minum terlalu banyak tetap saja menghilangkan kesadaran. Naruto tidak mau lagi hal itu sampai terjadi, apalagi setelah tanpa sengaja ia pernah meniduri seorang gadis tanpa tahu namanya.

Tidak tahu nama gadis itu, tiba-tiba saat bangun di pagi hari hanya ada sisa-sisa bekas malam hari yang Naruto dapati.

Waktu itu masih menjalin hubungan erat bersama Sakura, namun tanpa sengaja Naruto mengkhianati Sakura dengan cara meniduri seorang gadis asing yang masih suci.

Naruto sangat menyesal. Ia pernah berjanji setelah musibah itu menimpa dirinya— dengan berkata kepada hati sendiri untuk tak melakukan kesalahan yang sama, caranya cukup mengurangi minum-nimun yang dapat memicu hilangnya kesadaran.

 **Tuk.**

Kaki dari gelas kaca itu mendarat pelan diatas permukaan meja papan. Naruto menenggak isinya sedikit dan ia sisakan cukup banyak, sekedar mencicipi daripada mabuk seperti terakhir kali.

Sebuah kebetulan, pada saat mengamati keadaan disekitar _shappire_ tajam milik Naruto menangkap sosok familiar di mata.

Kontan saja, berkat bantuan daya ingat yang kuat membuat Naruto melebarkan kedua mata sipit miliknya. Ia ingat dengan gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Di-dia." Gadis manis yang waktu itu menemani Naruto menikmati wine.

Sekian lama menghilang baru sekarang dia muncul lagi setelah terakhir kali menjadi tempat pelampiasan nafsu bejat. Naruto pantas di kutuk.

Shizuka baru memasuki Bar, lantas pandangannya langsung tersuguhi oleh sajian yang memuaskan. Ia tersenyum melihat lelaki kemarin yang pernah ia temani secara kebetulan berada dsini juga.

Naruto terpaku. Dirinya tidak bisa menolak ketika gadis itu melangkah ke arahnya.

 _"Jangan bilang dia Hamil lalu menagih tanggung jawab?"_

Batin Naruto menggigil ketakutan.

Cukup Sakura saja, sebab Naruto hanya ingin punya anak yang dikandung dalam rahim Sakura. Akan ia tolak keras kalau itu bukan Sakura.

Dengan santainya Shizuka mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Naruto. "Apa kabarmu?" Ia pikir lelaki itu sedang demam. Wajah pucat pasi begitu.

"Ba...baik." Naruto tergagap. Ia takut sekali.

"Oh iya, waktu itu kau mabuk dan tidak sadarkan diri." Shizuka masih ingat pada kejadian yang sudah lama berlalu. Satu tahun setengah yang lalu.

Diam-diam Naruto bergeser untuk melarikan diri tanpa sepengetahuan Shizuka. Ia tidak ingin di desak.

"Seseorang yang mengaku sebagai tunanganmu datang lalu membawamu pulang."

Niat busuk Naruto terhentikan oleh ucapan Shizuka tadi.

Gadis berambut hitam dan panjang itu menatap ke samping, dimana saat ini terdapat keberadaan Naruto disana. "Benar 'kah dia tunanganmu?" Ia kurang yakin. Bisa saja hanya orang yang mengaku-ngaku dan menyerahkan bukti palsu, terlebih yang diperlihatkan waktu itu hanya cincin pasangan mereka.

Bukti cincin saja sudah cukup membuat Shizuka bungkam. Terlalu bodoh, bukan?

"Sakura Haruno memang tunanganku."

Baru sekarang Naruto sadar yang pernah ia tiduri di tempat tidur miliknya tunangan sendiri. Tanpa disadari ia telah merusak kehidupan Sakura di masa gadisnya.

Kenapa baru sekarang?

Naruto frustasi. Kedua matanya sampai memerah karena tangis yang tertahan.

Shizuka tersenyum berat. "Untunglah." Balasnya dengan nada kecewa. Alangkah bagusnya kalau laki-laki itu masih single, tapi sayangnya harapan itu terlalu mustahil menjadi kenyataan.

 **Srek!**

Bangku yang Naruto duduki bergeser. "Aku harus pergi sekarang." Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung angkat kaki.

"Eh, tap—"

Shizuka terlambat untuk memprotes. Naruto benar-benar meninggalkan Bar. Di lihat dari langkah kakinya sepertinya dia sedang terburu-buru.

Tujuan Naruto kali ini tak lain tak bukan adalah Sakura.

 **x X x**

Ibu muda itu menundukan kepala untuk meninggalkan kecupan pada kening Hanami yang kini sudah terlelap. Tidak sulit menidurkannya, cukup memomongnya dalam gendongan sambil dinyanyikan maka tidurlah dia.

Cara yang sederhana.

"...selamat tidur sayang." Sakura tersenyum. Ia mengakui dirinya wanita paling bahagia di muka bumi ini. Ia beruntung memiliki Hanami, Bayi mungil yang sangat ia cintai.

Naruto sampai dikediaman Sakura. Ia amati bangunan tinggi yang tersaji di depan mata, kemudian bergegas melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk ke dalam sana.

Awalnya hendak menyentuh bel, namun Naruto mengurungkan niat tersebut kala _shappire_ miliknya tak mendapati mobil sedan khusus keluarga dihalaman rumah ini.

Halaman itu kosong.

Jakun ditenggorokan Naruto bergerak ke atas, tanda bahwa ia sedang menelan ludah. "...mereka tidak di rumah." Iapun langsung menyentuh gagang pintu, dan ternyata pintu rumah megah itu tidak di kunci dari luar maupun dalam.

Naruto berpikir sesaat sebelum masuk dan berharap Sakura ada di dalam tanpa mereka.

Sakura menempatkan Hanami dalam _baby box_. Dilakukan secara perlahan agar tak mengganggu tidurnya. Wajah tak berdosa si Bayi pemilik bulu mata lentik itu tampak sangat polos, sering kali membuat Sakura gemas.

Mereka mirip seperti Ibu dan anak pada umumnya, tapi alangkah baiknya apabila Hanami tidak mewarisi mata Naruto. Sakura sebal jika memikirkannya.

"Dia tidak mengakui kalau Hanami darah dagingnya, lalu kenapa Tuhan mewariskan mata itu kepada Putriku." Wanita merah muda itu menggerutu, namun ternyata gerutuan itu hanya topeng belaka sebagai pelindung karakter asli.

Perempuan idiot mana yang tidak bahagia kalau mempunyai anak dengan ciri-ciri yang serupa dengan si Ayah. Pasti memang ada, tapi Sakura tidak termasuk wanita gila seperti itu.

Sakura bahagia melihat adanya warisan dari Naruto pada ciri-ciri Hanami, bukti kuat yang tak bisa di bantah sekeras apapun bahwa Naruto Ayah kandung dari Putri kecilnya.

Jika diamati secara lekat wajah Hanami lebih mendominasi kepada Naruto, terutama bagian mata. Mereka mempunyai mata yang sama. Warna biru kepucatan dan tajam saat menatap, setajam mata predator liar.

"Jelaskan padaku!"

Sakura tersentak kemudian segera menoleh kebelakang. Ada Naruto disana yang sedang melangkah ke arahnya.

"Apa salahku?"

Keberuntungan berpihak kepada Naruto. Sakura sendirian di rumah besar ini, sedangkan mereka entah pergi kemana malam-malam begini.

Sesampainya Naruto langsung mencekal kedua lengan Sakura. "Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan apa hingga kau merahasiakan perbuatan kita pada malam itu?" Ia mengguncang pelan tubuh kurus sang wanita. "Katakan padaku Sakura. Apa salahku padamu!?"

"..." Sakura hanya terpaku. Tatapan tajam Naruto seolah menghipnotis dirinya yang dibuat membisu bak patung seketika.

Kebisuan Sakura membuat Naruto semakin tersakiti. "Ya Tuhan, apa salah diriku..." Tubuhnya merosot ke bawah, lalu ketika berlutut ia peluk pinggang Sakura sembari menyandarkan sisi kepala di perut rata itu. "...aku mohon Sakura." Rahangnya mengeras. "Beri aku kesempatan satu kali lagi." Kini ia menggigit bibir. "Aku menginginkan Putriku... menginginkan dirimu. Kalian berdua."

Kalimat _Putri_ yang terlontar dari belah bibir Naruto berhasil menyadarkan Sakura. Ia sempat hilang kesadaran tadi setelah di tatap dengan tajam.

"Pergi."

Naruto terkesiap.

Sakura menggigit bibir sekuat mungkin. "...tidak ada Putrimu disini." Wajar bila ia memelitkan Hanami kepada Naruto. Sudah jelas bahwa dulunya Naruto enggan mengakui mereka, jadi inilah balasannya.

"Sakura..." Pelukan Naruto bertambah erat.

"PERGI!" Emosi Sakura meledak.

Kelopak mata Naruto terpejam erat. Andaikan semuanya terungkap jelas sejak awal dan jika saja ia tidak lupa pada kejadian malam itu maka semua ini tak kan pernah terjadi.

Sakura keterlaluan. Perlakuannya terhadap Naruto sangatlah tidak adil, hanya bisa pasrah pada kenyataan pahit ini yang menjadi pilihan Naruto.

Karma kejam itu baru dimulai.

Sejak penolakan Sakura, Naruto hanya bisa memantau mereka dari kejauhan dan dengan cara diam-diam. Persis seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sakura selama mengandung.

Naruto menyaksikan pertumbuhan Hanami mulai dari merangkak, bicara dan belajar berjalan tanpa bisa menyentuh dan menggendongnya, apalagi untuk mendekap.

Hanya berimajinasi hidup bahagia bersama mereka, sementara dalam kenyataan mereka menjalani hidup masing-masing seperti orang asing.

Sakura benar-benar memisahkan mereka sebagai Ayah dan anak, sampai rela menjadikan diri sebagai penghalang nan kokoh untuk menjauhkan Naruto dari Hanami.

Naruto sangat tidak layak menjadi seorang Ayah, prinsip mengenai sifat Naruto yang dipegang teguh oleh Sakura.

Hanami tidak diberi kesempatan untuk sekedar mengetahui tentang si Ayah, karena sangat dirahasiakan oleh keluarga hingga suatu hari Naruto datang tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura dan mengenalkan diri sebagai Papa Hanami.

Perjuangan Naruto masih berlanjut.

 **CHAPTER 2 END**

* * *

Bentar lg bulan suci ramadhan tiba, gimana klo misalkan ane buat fanfic NaruSaku family dengan theme ramadhan? Pasti geje yakk :"v


	3. Chapter 3 - Kesempatan

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto.**

Main chara : NaruSaku & Hanami [OC]. Rated : T slight M. Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort & Family. Warning : OOC. AU. Typos. Boring cz mainstream theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **Kesalahan [Chapter 3]**

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

Kepala pirang itu menoleh ke samping kiri. Tengah mengamati bangunan bertingkat dua yang terdiri di depan mata tanpa meninggalkan kendaraan, cukup menunggu sampai yang dinantikan memunculkan diri.

 _Shappire_ tersebut menatap alorji yang melingkari pergelangan, membuat rasa heran melanda dirinya ketika mendapati jam yang sudah seharusnya dia keluar dari kelas tapi tak kunjung kelihatan.

"Huuft..."

Ayah muda itu menghela nafas. Ia jenuh dengan penantian lama ini, dan memutuskan untuk beranjak lalu menyusul malaikat kecilnya ke dalam gedung Sekolah Dasar.

Kakinya yang berbalut dengan sepatu hitam nan mengkilap itu menapaki lantai gedung Sekolah dari depan hingga belakang. Setelah tiba di lorong paling ujung, maka disanalah kelas Hanami terletak.

Naruto menampakan diri di depan pintu, namun sajian di depan mata membuat dirinya tidak nyaman menyaksikan adegan di dalam kelas satu itu.

"Hana-Chan mau ikut pulang bersama Ji-san?"

Sasuke berjongkok dihadapan Hanami cilik untuk menyamakan tinggi badan mereka. Anak itu sangat kecil dan mungil, apalagi parasnya.

Cantik dan manis berpadu menjadi satu.

Hanami menggeleng sebagai bentuk penolakan. "Terimakasih Sasuke Ji-san, tapi aku akan pulang bersama Papa." Cara menolak yang halus, membuat Sasuke Uchiha tersenyum geli.

"Sayang sekali ya, padahal OJi-san dan Hayato ingin makan di luar bersama Oba-san." Sasuke menunjukan wajah sedihnya. Ia suka dengan gadis cilik yang bernama Hanami Namikaze, karena selain cantik serta manis dia juga cerdas.

Putri Sakura Haruno memang tiada duanya.

Hanami tersenyum dengan lebarnya. "Mungkin lain kali saja Ji-san, soalnya Papa sudah menungguku di luar Sekolah."

Hayato tertawa mendengar jawaban tersebut. "Bilang saja kalau kau paling tidak bisa melewatkan hari kebersamaan dengan Papa-mu." Ia cukup tahu mengenai kisah hidup Hanami. Yang jelasnya kedua orang tua si teman sekelas tidak bersatu.

"Itu bukan rahasia lagi." Hanami nyengir. Sudah biasa ia menghadapi keadaan seperti ini, karena memang semua orang sudah tahu.

Kali ini Sasuke tersenyum. "Sini jadi anak Ji-san saja." Godanya sekedar bercanda, namun jika memang bisa ia akan dengan senang hati menerima Hanami dalam keluarga besar mereka.

Tidak hanya para orang tua, anak gadis dan lajang sekalipun tak mungkin segan menolak Hanami sebagai anak. Mana ada yang mau menolak memiliki anak secantik dan secerdas Hanami, terlebih dia bocah cilik yang _hyperactive_.

Tak perlu takut, jika suatu saat Naruto atau Sakura tiada Putri mereka tidak akan terlantar, sebab banyak yang menginginkan Hanami dan pastinya di terima dengan senang hati.

"Oji-san jadi Papa angkatku, tapi harus jadi yang kedua soalnya Papa Naru yang paling nomor satu." Gadis merah muda terkikik geli.

"Tidak boleh seperti itu, harus adil donk." Protes Ayah muda itu.

"Sudah menjadi konsekunesinya, Sasuke Ji-san." Selalu bisa menjawab, salah satu kecerdasan Hanami.

Sasuke kalah telak. "Ji-san tidak yakin akan sanggup menjadi yang disisihkan." Ia mengerucutkan bibir.

Hanami memanjangkan tangan lalu ia gunakan untuk menyentil pelan pucuk hidung Sasuke yang lancip itu, membuat wajah tampan sang paman berjengit.

Bukan karena sakit melainkan terkejut.

"Kalau tidak mau disisihkan, Oji-san bisa minta anak perempuan kepada Karin Oba-san." Hanami sekedar tahu bahwa seorang wanita bisa memberikan seorang anak. Ia lihat sendiri dikenyataan.

Sara— Istri Sasori yang tengah mengandung anak kedua dan baru lahir beberapa bulan lalu, sesuatu yang mengajarkan Hanami mengenai kehamilan sehingga bisa ia hapal dalam benak.

Pengetahuan Hanami yang terbilang luas membuat Sasuke terheran-heran, namun sayang sekali ia tidak bisa mengajukan pertanyaan banyak hal kepada gadis cilik itu.

"Tapi aku belum siap punya adik." Hayato memprotes.

"Kenapa?" Tentu saja pernyataan Hayato tadi membuat banyak pertanyaan membebani Hanami.

Hayato mendengus lalu bersedekap sembari membuang arah pandangan. Mata sipit miliknya terpejam. "Kasih sayang Tou-Chan dan Kaa-Chan akan terbagi kalau aku punya adik lagi. Pokoknya aku tidak mau."

Telapak lebar milik Sasuke menangkup pucuk kepala sang Putra, lantas mengacak rambut hitam itu dengan gemas. "Tetap anak pertama yang menjadi kesayangan." Ucapnya diselingi tawa geli. "Benar 'kan, Hanami-Chan?"

Anggukan antusias membenarkan perkataan Sasuke. Hayato tersenyum bahagia, kala itu juga menghilangkan sikap angkuhnya yang hanya bersifat sementara.

"Sayang..."

Panggilan dingin itu sontak menarik perhatian mereka. Kini ketiganya menatap ke arah pintu kelas.

Ekspresi Hanami langsung berubah menjadi lebih ceria dari sebelumnya. "Papa!" Seruannya terdengar penuh akan semangat.

Sasuke lekas berdiri begitu mendapati keberadaan Naruto disana. Senyum tipis ia berikan kepada pengusaha muda itu bentuk dari sikap sopan.

Hanami segera berlari menyusul Naruto. Melangkahkan kaki mungilnya yang padat itu. Ia rindu sekali kepada sang Ayahanda, hingga ketika tiba tiada kesempatan untuk melewatkan pelukan.

"Hihihi... Papa." Gadis itu tertawa cekikan.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Kelasnya sudah kosong loh."

"Ada Sasuke Ji-san disini, kami sedang berbincang makanya jadi lupa waktu." Kepala merah muda itu bersandar nyaman diatas bahu Naruto.

"Putrimu sangat cerdas."

Senyum bangga melukis wajah tampan Naruto. "Berkat ajaran Mama-nya." Ia akui Sakura memang ahli dalam membesarkan anak, buktinya dia bisa menjadikan Hanami sebagai anak cerdas diusianya yang masih dini.

"Kelak Putri kalian akan menjadi anak sukses." Sasuke meraih tangan Hayato untuk digandeng.

"...terimakasih, Uchiha-san."

"Terimakasih kembali."

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu."

"Silahkan, Namikaze-san."

Hanami mengangkat kepala merah muda miliknya. "Jaa Ne Oji-san." Ia melambaikan tangan sembari tersenyum lebar, dan mendapat lambaian juga dari kedua lelaki bermata hitam kelam disana sebagai balasan.

Dalam sepanjang langkah, mimik wajah Naruto terlihat beda. Terbilang aneh karena tampak sebal, entah pasal apa sampai membuatnya mengambek tidak tentu.

Hanami menyadari perbedaan dalam diri Naruto. "Papa kenapa diam saja?" Ia kenal betul watak sang Ayah pirang.

Naruto melirik Hanami dengan ekspresi kesal. "Tidak baik kalau terlalu dekat dengan orang asing." Jawabnya— menunai pernyataan jengkel.

Kini gadis cilik itu mengerti. "Hehehe... Papa cemburu ya~" Ia tak pernah tahu jikalau sang Ayah punya rasa cemburu.

"Kalau tahu Papa cemburu, besok-besok jangan diulangi lagi. Papa sangat tidak suka melihat kamu dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki asing."

Hanami menangkup sisi wajah Naruto. Mengingat dirinya sedang digendong, maka dari itu mempermudah aksinya biarpun mereka sedang berlajan.

"Jangan cemburu gitu Papa..." Jari mungil itu mencubit gemas pipi Naruto. "Aku cuma sayang dan cinta kepada Papa, tidak ada yang lain lagi selain Papa Naru." Ia mengecup hidung mancung Naruto. Meninggalkan tanda cinta disana.

"Apapun alasan dan bujukan kamu Papa tetap tidak suka." Bibir Naruto mengerucut. "...pokoknya Papa marah." Ia memang tidak suka melihat Hanami dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki asing, apalagi kalau sampai akrab seperti tadi.

Sembari terkikik-kikik geli, Hanami yang menangkup pipi Naruto dengan tangan mungilnya kini saling menggesek-gesekan hidung mereka dengan gerakan lembut.

Tawa cekikikan khas bocah terdengar.

Naruto kalah, maka mau tak mau iapun ikut tertawa bersama sang Putri. Selalu ada cara untuk menghangatkan hatinya, berbeda sekali dengan Sakura.

Mengenai kedekatan mereka, sejak lama Naruto mengenalkan diri kepada Hanami sebagai Ayah, sewaktu Hanami baru menduduki bangku Taman Kanak.

Awalnya sulit membuat Hanami percaya sebab sebelumnya sudah sering diperingatkan oleh Sakura untuk tidak mempercayai orang asing.

Naruto sempat kewalahan, namun berkat perjuangan keras dan beberapa bukti juga berkat bantuan kedua orang tua akhirnya ia berhasil meyakinkan Hanami.

Lebuh dari satu tahun sudah mereka bersama, dan selama itu pula Sakura tak pernah tahu. Hanami pandai sekali menutup kebenaran tentang Naruto dari Sakura, sebab ia tahu jika dikatakan maka sang Ibunda akan menjauhkan mereka.

Tentu saja Hanami tidak mau malapetaka itu sampai terjadi.

Lagi pula, hati kecil Hanami memaksa untuk percaya bahwa lelaki pirang yang kerap menjumpai dirinya secara diam-diam memang benar Ayahnya, terlebih lagi saat tahu nama belakang Naruto dalam surat yang ditunjukan serta beberapa bukti lainnya seperti foto-foto kenangannya bersama Sakura di masa lalu.

Selain bukti berserta mata, mereka juga memiliki kebiasaan yang sama. Seperti suka makan ramen contohnya, lalu minuman dingin yang terbuat dari sari jeruk asli.

Tidak sedikit sifat dan kebiasaan Naruto yang menurun pada Hanami, lantas semua itu telah menjadikan bukti yang sangat kuat bahwa memang benar ia memiliki darah daging bersama Sakura.

Kini Naruto menyesal. Harusnya ia tidak menolak Sakura, apalagi sampai membenci mereka yang jelas sekali tidak pernah berbohong.

Sekarang inilah balasannya.

Bukan 'kah lebih pedih daripada yang pernah Sakura lalui seorang diri.

 **x X x**

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Hanami pulang terlambat, dan keterlambatannya itu membuat Sakura cemas setengah mati.

Beberapa hari yang lalu kejadiannya sama persis seperti hari ini. Ketika Sakura putuskan untuk menyusulnya ke Sekolah, baru saja menginjakan kaki di muka pintu tiba-tiba saja Hanami muncul dihadapannya dengan senyum lebarnya yang tak berdosa.

Sakura menyadari adanya perubahan dalam diri Hanami semenjak dia duduk dibangku Sekolah Dasar, paling sering berbohong kalau di tanya-tanya.

Tentu saja bukan perasaan cemas semata, karena diantara mereka ada ikatan spesial yang membuat Hanami sulit berbohong kepada Sakura.

Setiap kali Hanami berbohong selalu ada yang janggal dalam hati Sakura, dan saat di tanya sekali lagi Hanami tetap tidak mau berkata jujur.

Kali ini Sakura akan bertindak sendiri. Ia lelah setelah sering kali dibuat menanti dengan pikiran berkecamuk, maka telah diputuskan untuk menyusul Hanami ke Sekolah sekarang juga.

Dengan tergesa Sakura mengambil kunci mobil, kemudian bergegas ia keluar dari rumah. Ia mengendarai mobil sedan seorang diri dan langsung keluar dari celah pagar yang di buka lebar.

Baru beberapa menit setelah kepergian Sakura, mobil sedan dengan warna silver berhenti di depan gerbang yang kini telah di tutup itu.

 **Cup.**

Kecupan manis mendarat di pipi Naruto. "Sampai jumpa besok Papa." Ucapnya, disambut dengan senyum lebar.

"Jangan sampai membuat Mama marah, okay?"

Jempol mungil diacungkan oleh Hanami sembari mengedipkan mata sebelah kiri. "Okay." Ia cekikikan lalu membuka pintu mobil.

 **Blam.**

Hanami segera berlari ke tepian jalan. "Dada..." Tangan mungil miliknya melambai-lambai pada Naruto, sementara orang di dalam sana juga membalas lambaian sebelum mobil yang di kemudi benar-benar melesat jauh.

Gadis cilik itu menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk segera masuk.

Security yang saat itu sedang duduk-duduk di dalam Pos ronda dibuat terkejut oleh kemunculan Hanami dari celah gerbang yang ada.

Gerbang itu memang sengaja tidak di tutup rapat untuk tempat masuk si Tuan Putri cilik Namikaze.

"Nona, pulang terlambat lagi ya..."

Gadis cilik itu menatap ke arah Security yang tadi menyapanya. "Terlambat sedikit Ji-san." Jawabnya sambil cengengesan seperti yang sering kali Naruto lakukan kalau terdesak dalam kesalahan sendiri.

Security lanjut usia itu balas tersenyum. "Baru saja Nyonya Sakura keluar untuk pergi jemput Nona..."

Hanami terkejut mendengarnya. "Yahh... kenapa Ji-san biarkan." Keluhnya.

"Ji-san takut, tadi Nyonya terlihat marah."

Kontan saja, jawaban dari Security yang mengenakan segaram lengkap itu membuat wajah Hanami memucat.

 _"Ga...gawat."_

Batin Hanami merinding ketakuan. Tinggal menunggu Sakura pulang lalu mengamukinya habis-habisan karena lagi-lagi bertindak di luar batas.

Ibu muda itu dibuat uring-uringan dengan amarah yang sengaja tidak ingin dilepas, namun tampaknya tidak ada lagi kisah memendam amukan nanti.

 **x X x**

Wanita yang masih terlihat muda itu memasuki gedung pencakar langit yang diketahui perusahaan besar milik Naruto Namikaze. Ia melangkah dengan tergesa dan terburu-buru, seolah mengejar waktu agar tidak terlambat.

Paras manisnya terpasang sebal, jelas sekali terlihat dari cara dahi lebarnya berkerut. Alis tipis itu saling bertaut dengan tatapan tajam yang sangat mematikan.

Terang saja Sakura marah, sekian lama dirinya dikelabuhi oleh mereka dan kurang ajarnya Naruto telah mengajarkan sifat buruk kepada Hanami. Yaitu sifat berbohong.

Sakura mendatangi Namikaze corp karena satu alasan.

 _"Sejak kapan kelas sudah bubar?" Sakura bertanya kepada seorang Guru yang kebetulan saat itu masih berada di Sekolah._

 _"Baru lima belas menit yang lalu."_

 _Wanita itu menggeram dalam diam. "Lalu dimana Putriku?"_

 _"Hanami?"_

 _"..." Sakura tidak menjawab, cukup mengiyakan dengan tatapan. Ia tak perlu banyak omong jika mereka sudah tahu Putri semata wayang_ _ **Sakura Haruno**_ _._

 _Guru berkacamata itu tampak bingung. "Tadi bukannya Hanami sudah pulang bersama Papa-nya?"_

 _Jawaban itu membuat Sakura terkejut. "Harusnya Anda tidak membiarkan Hanami di bawa sembarang orang." Ia tak mengira Naruto berani mendekatkan diri dengan Hanami._

 _Itu pernyataan yang membuat sang Guru bertanya-tanya. "Saya tidak punya hak Nyonya, lagipula yang membawa Hanami kan Papa-nya sendiri." Ia bahkan mengenal keluarga Namikaze, lantas bagimana mau menghentikan jika yang membawa Hanami Ayahnya sendiri._

 _Siapapun tidak berhak memisahkan seorang anak dari Ayahnya. Sejahat dan sekeji apapun si Ayah._

 _Sakura kesal dan tak ingin berdebat karena yang paling penting untuk saat ini ialah menemukan Hanami, maka dari itu ia lekas angkat kaki dari gedung Sekolah ini untuk mendatangi Naruto._

Menghilangnya Hanami membawa Sakura kepada Naruto. Entah ini permainan takdir atau sebuah kesengajaan, tanpa sadar ia sendiri yang datang menemui sang mantan setelah bertahun-tahun berpisah.

Selama perpisahan mereka cukup sering bertemu, namun pertemuan yang tak disengaja. Terkadang saat bersama Hanami dan terkadang saat Sakura sedang sendirian.

Tentunya Naruto selalu mengambil kesempatan, tapi sayang Sakura sering menggagalkan kesempatan itu dengan melarikan diri sambil membawa Hanami kalau saat mereka sedang bersama.

Jangan pikir mudah bagi Naruto untuk menemui mereka sebab Sakura selalu saja bisa menghindar.

Ketika sampai di depan ruangan khusus milik Naruto, Sakura tak perlu menunjukan sikap sopan dan ia langsung membuka pintu ruangan tersebut tanpa mengetuk atau sekedar menyapa dari luar.

Kontan saja, sikap lancang Sakura membuat orang di dalam sana terkejut lantas berhenti mengetik keyboard PC. Kesibukannya tersela oleh kedatangan sang mantan.

"Sakura..." Percaya atau tidak, yang pasti Naruto bahagia melihat kedatangan Sakura.

Baru kali ini wanita itu sudi menginjakan kaki di perusahaan ini setelah bertahun-tahun sejak perpisahan mereka.

Datang-datang Sakura langsung menuju ke arah Naruto, kemudian ia paksa lelaki itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Untuk memaksanya ia gunakan cara yang kasar— dengan mencekal kerah kemeja putih tersebut dan menariknya hingga berdiri.

"Wow wow, ada apa ini?" Naruto angkat tangan tanda pasrah.

 _Emerald_ milik wanita itu berkilat tajam, persis seperti kilatan petir. "Dimana Putriku!?" Tudingnya tanpa basa-basi.

"Tidak ada bersamaku."

"Bohong!"

Naruto berjengit. "Sumpah demi Tuhan..."

"Aku tahu tadi dia bersamamu." Sakura terus mendesak.

"Itu tadi, sekarang sudah tidak lagi."

"KATAKAN DIMANA PUTRIKU!?"

Naruto tertawa kikuk. "Okay okay." Ia mengaku kalah. Percayalah, seorang Ibu kalau sedang mengamuk bisa saja menghancurkan bumi. "...sudah aku antar pulang, sekarang Hanami sedang di rumah."

Sedikit banyaknya Sakura bisa menghela nafas lega. Paling tidak bocah nakal itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, beruntung pula Ayahnya sendiri yang membawa pulang.

Naruto tidak akan pernah mau menyakiti Hanami, justru dia akan melindungi Hanami lebih dari apa yang dilakukan superhero.

Sakura percaya akan hal tersebut, tapi bukan berarti ia rela apabila Naruto dengan sesuka hati membawa Hanami— apalagi sampai pulang terlambat seperti yang terjadi hari ini dan kemarin.

Baru sekarang Sakura sadar, beberapa hari yang lalu Hanami pulang terlambat juga yang mengartikan Naruto dalang dari semua itu. Ia tertipu mentah-mentah dengan penjelasan yang diutarakan oleh Hanami.

 _"Bis yang kami tumpangi bannya pecah, makanya jadi lama sampai ke rumah."_

Kata-kata itu masih terngiang jelas di telinga Sakura. Itulah kebohongan Hanami demi menyelamatkan Naruto.

"Menjauh dari Putriku."

"Aku tidak janji, hehehe..."

Lelaki yang menurut Sakura sialan itu cengengesan seperti orang idiot, dirinya pun ikut-ikutan menjadi orang idiot karena meladeni dia sambil marah-marah.

"Tidak tahu malu!" Naruto menikmati makian itu. Ia malah suka ketika bibir mungil Sakura melontarkan kata-kata tajam. "Kau sendiri yang tidak sudi mengakui kandunganku, tapi lihatlah sekarang... kau seperti PENGEMIS!"

"Apa saja rela aku lakukan jika itu demi Putriku."

Jawaban itu membuat Sakura makin geram. "Dasar bodoh!" Makinya lagi dan lagi menggunakan kata-kata pedas.

"Syukurlah Putriku tumbuh menjadi gadis pintar." Naruto nyengir.

Sakura menyentak pegangannya sehingga makin mendekatkan wajah mereka. "Enyahlah dari kehidupan kami."

"Oh, tidak bisa." Kali ini senyum Naruto terlihat berat. Senyum palsu yang baru pertama kali ia perlihatkan kepada Sakura.

"Kau tidak boleh mendekati Putriku. Bukan 'kah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau Hanami bukan darah dagingmu, maka dari itu berbuatlah setara dengan apa yang pernah kau katakan. Jangan menjilat ludah sendiri dan..." Bla bla bla...

Naruto memilih diam dan hanya mencermati cara bibir mungil itu mengomel. Terlihat pink dan menggoda, untuk itu jangan menyalahkan dirinya bila sampai terbawa suasana dan melakukan perbuatan lancang, terlebih lagi mengingat jarak wajah mereka yang terpaut dekat.

Sangat dekat malah.

Bibir tipis milik Naruto membentuk segaris senyum yang kali ini penuh akan makna. Rasanya ia semakin jatuh cinta dengan Sakura.

"Dasar wanita tukang marah-marah." Naruto terkekeh.

Ejekan tadi sempat membuat Sakura terdiam sesaat, tapi kemudian marahnya berlanjut dan kali ini bibir ranum itu melantunkan kata-kata panjang lebar yang membuat telinga Naruto panas pendengarnya.

Sakura terus marah-marah tanpa melepas cekalan terhadap kerah kemeja Naruto. Berbagai macam kata serta hinaan ia kerahkan untuk Ayah dari anak gadisnya itu.

"Jangan coba-coba menemui Putriku lagi, atau tidak kali ini aku yang akan turun tangan."

"Aku pasrah mau kau apakan saja."

Gigi-gigi dalam rongga Sakura bergemeletak pertanda geram tidak kepalang. "Akan kubunuh kau."

"Aku rela mati di tanganmu, _my love_."

"Idiot!" Dengan bodohnya Sakura terpancing dan meladeni perlawanan Naruto yang tiada henti.

"...yang penting Putriku cerdas."

Cengkeraman Sakura makin erat sehingga menyempitkan saluran pernafasan Naruto. Secara tidak langsung ia mencekik leher laki-laki itu, namun ia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa perbuatannya itu kapan saja bisa membuat Naruto meregang nyawa.

"DASAR SINTING!"

Hanya sedikit udara alam yang bisa Naruto hirup. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Ia sengaja membiarkan Sakura melakukan kejahatan ini, paling tidak dengan cara ini cukup membantu memuaskan hati wanita itu.

"GILA!"

"Aku gila karena dirimu."

"TOL—"

 **CUP.**

Kecupan singkat itu membuat Sakura bungkam dalam seketika. Ia menyentuh tempat yang di kecup tadi. Baru saja bibirnya mendapat ciuman.

Naruto menjilat permukaan bibir usai mencicipi daging kenyal milik Sakura yang terlihat merona serta menggugah selera. Ia terkekeh geli melihat wajah konyol sang wanita.

Hanya menggunakan cara sederhana itu bisa menyudahi omelan Sakura dan tidak lagi memaki-maki Naruto dengan seenak jidatnya yang lebar itu.

Cengkeraman Sakura melemah, lalu samar-samar rona di pipinya mulai terlihat di mata Naruto.

 **Set.**

Tubuh mereka saling terdesak. Naruto menarik pinggang Sakura hingga merapatkan tubuh mereka, bahkan ia bisa merasakan sepasang gundukan padat yang ada di dada Sakura.

Kini gunung kembar dua itu tidak lagi sedatar dulu saat Sakura masih menyandang gelar _gadis perawan_. Ingin sekali Naruto _bermain-main_ dengan gundukan tersebut, dan kalau bisa ia hendak melakukannya sekarang juga.

"...aku sangat merindukanmu, Sakura."

Perempuan itu tak berdaya gara-gara kecupan tadi. Ia tak berkutik saat mendapat kecupan di cuping serta sentuhan terhadap dada sebelah kiri.

Sakura masih shock.

"Kyaa!"

Pekikan seseorang berhasil membantu Sakura tersadar dari alam lamun. Ia reflek lalu mendorong dada Naruto hingga memisahkan tubuh mereka dalam jarak satu langkah.

Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu— tempat suara pekikan tadi berasal, membuat wajahnya terbakar oleh rona ketika mendapati seorang wanita disana sedang dalam keadaan tidak biasa.

Tenten menutup mata karena malu saat tanpa sengaja memergoki perbuatan direktur muda mereka bersama wanita unik dengan mahkota merah muda.

Tidak hanya Tenten, Sakura juga malu dan ia memutuskan segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Berlari membawa diri dengan wajah yang bersemu padam, membuat Naruto lagi-lagi terkekeh.

Berhenti berlari ketika tiba di koridor, kini Sakura melangkahkan kaki dengan tergesa. Tumit _high heels_ yang dikenakan olehnya menimbulkan suara-suara ketukan kala menapaki lantai licin yang menjadi tempat berpijak.

Wanita itu terus menyentuh bibir sejak meninggalkan ruangan Naruto. Sesampainya di dekat mobil ia tak langsung masuk ke dalam kendaraan, sempat tersenyum malu-malu terlebih dulu karena ingat akan kecupan lembut tadi.

"Baka..."

Kalau sudah begini tinggalah rindu yang terpendam dan akan menyiksa diri. Sakura menyesal telah nekat melabrak Naruto. Harusnya ia tak lakukan perbuatan bahaya itu tadi.

 **x X x**

Gadis cilik itu bersembunyi seperti seekor siput, bedanya ia menggunakan bokong sang Nenek untuk melindungi diri. Berlindung disana dari sang Ibu karena takut akan mendapat kemarahan.

Sakura berkacak pinggang dihadapan Mebuki, dimana saat ini Hanami sedang bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh wanita setengah baya itu.

"Hanami!"

Kepala merah muda menyembul disebelah pinggang Mebuki. Cara Hanami menyahut panggilan tadi.

"Siapa yang membelikan boneka ini!?" Sakura memperlihatkan boneka _teddy bear_ warna merah muda.

Hanami kembali menyembunyikan wajah bersalahnya. "Papa..."

Jawaban jujur itu mengakibatkan Sakura meradang setengah hidup. "Lihat Kaa-Chan, anak ini sudah pandai berbohong sekarang." Ia membongkari mainan milik Hanami yang tersimpan rapi dalam keranjang. Ia tumpahkan semuanya tanpa belas kasihan.

Mebuki membungkuk untuk memungut boneka panda yang terserak di kakinya. "Baa-Chan tidak pernah belikan boneka ini loh." Wajah polos itu menatap ke arahnya dengan kepala mendongak. "Siapa yang belikan untuk kamu?"

Hanami menunduk dalam rasa bersalah. "Papa." Lagi dan lagi sang Ayahanda yang membelikannya banyak mainan baru.

Sakura mendesah lalu duduk bersandar disofa. Ia memijit pelipis setelah membongkar habis semua mainan dalam keranjang merah itu.

Kali ini mebuki berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi badan dengan sang Cucu. "Kenapa kamu bohong kepada Mama?"

Bocah itu sudah sering berbohong, buktinya melalui mainan baru yang banyak dibelikan oleh Naruto, dan dia mengatakan kepada Sakura ketika di tanyai bahwa sang Nenek yang membelikan, padahal Mebuki sendiri dikatakan sangat jarang pergi ke pasar apalagi beli mainan sampai sebanyak itu.

Mainan mahal tidak di jual eceran di pasar ikan, terutama boneka. Sudah jelas mereka sering pergi ke mall untuk belanja.

Sakura merasa terkhianati gara-gara ketidak jujuran sang Putri.

Hanami memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajah. "Papa yang suruh bohong."

Mebuki mengusap pucuk kepala bocah itu. "Kenapa mau? 'kan kamu tahu Mama pasti marah kalau dibohongi."

 _Shappire_ indah itu menatap ke arah Sakura berada. "Kalau aku jujur Mama juga pasti akan marah."

Sakura memicingkan mata karena jawaban tersebut, membuat kepala merah muda disana kembali menunduk. "...apa Mama pernah mengajari kamu untuk berbohong?" Gelengan kecil menggantikan jawaban dari mulut. "Mama bilang apa dulu?"

"Apapun yang terjadi aku harus jujur kepada Mama."

"Kenapa kamu langgar?"

Jemari mungil itu meremat bawahan daster kecil yang membalut tubuh pendeknya. "Kata Papa kalau aku jujur Mama akan marah lalu tidak mengizinkan aku bertemu dengan Papa lagi... apa aku salah kalau ingin selalu bersama Papa..."

"Harus berapa kali Mama katakan kamu itu tidak punya Papa. Dia orang asing yang cuma mengaku-ngaku sebagai Papa kamu!" Oktaf Sakura meninggi.

"Mama bohong."

Sakura menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar.

Gadis cilik itu tengah menggigit bibir mungilnya sendiri. "...tanpa Papa aku tidak akan lahir di dunia ini. Teman-temanku lahir karena Papa mereka dan aku lahir karena Papa Naru."

Tangan Sakura terkepal erat. Gara-gara Naruto sekarang anak itu berani membantah larangan darinya, padahal dulu sebelum sekolah Hanami tak pernah berani membantah barang sepatah katapun.

Sangat tidak sebanding dengan Hanami yang sekarang.

"Dapat ajaran darimana kamu!?"

"Televisi."

Sakura menangkup wajah dengan satu telapak tangan. Tak ia sangka Hanami yang jarang sekali mau nonton televisi bisa terpengaruh dengan film-film dewasa. Kini ia mendesah lagi.

Mebuki menyentuh dagu lancip Hanami. Membawa tatapan lugu itu padanya. "Sudah berapa lama kamu bertemu Papa secara diam-diam?"

Mata biru itu bergerak liar kesana dan kemari. "Uumm..." Empunya ragu untuk menjawab, namun pada akhirnya ia berkata jujur dari pada sang Ibu semakin marah. "Sejak aku masuk Sekolah TK." Cicitnya— nyaris tidak terdengar.

Mendadak saja rasa pusing menyerang kepala Sakura. "Ya Tuhan..." Ia mengucap. Jadi sejak lama anak itu berbohong, ajaran buruk yang diperoleh dari Naruto.

Mebuki terlihat sedang menghela nafas. Mereka telah tertipu mentah-mentah oleh kelicikan Naruto.

Mencoba melawan rasa takut dalam hati, Namikaze cilik itu melangkahkan kaki ke tempat Sakura duduk tersandar.

Salah satu wanita pirang diantara mereka hanya menyaksikan kedua anak dan Ibu itu. Ia tidak tahu yang ingin dilakukan Hanami.

"Mama..." Sakura menatap wajah lugu Hanami. "Aku ingin seperti teman-teman." Gadis itu menyentuh tangannya sembari menatapnya dengan mimik sedih. "Aku juga ingin punya keluarga yang utuh seperti mereka."

"Jadi selama ini Mama, Obaa-Chan, Ojii-Chan, Sasori Ji-Chan dan Sara Oba-Chan bukan keluarga kamu?"

"Mereka semua keluargaku tapi kalau tanpa Papa keluarga kita tidak lengkap."

"HANAMI!"

Kepala merah muda itu langsung menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Sakura, jangan marah-marah..." Mebuki mengelus-elus punggung kecil Sakura. Membantu sang Putri agar lepas dari amarah yang menguasai diri.

Ibu muda itu mendesah keras lalu beranjak. Ia meninggalkan ruang tamu yang berserak akan mainan-mainan mahal dan memasuki kamar.

 **BLAM!**

Suara hempasan pintu membuat tubuh cilik Hanami terlonjak. Kedua matanya sempat terpejam sesaat karena terkejut.

Kembali Mebuki menghela nafas. Suara tangisan membuat dirinya terkejut, lantas segera ia menatap ke arah Hanami.

Bocah itu sedang menangis rupanya.

"Jangan menangis sayang..." Mebuki merentangkan tangan. Menyerahkan diri untuk menjadi sandaran.

Kaki mungil itu melangkah ke arah sang Nenek untuk menerima pelukan yang ditawarkan oleh beliau. "Obaa-Chan, apa aku salah kalau menginginkan kehidupan normal seperti teman-teman?"

Sering kali Hanami tersuguhi oleh adegan-adegan ekstrim yang membuat pedih terhadap hati. Mereka— teman-temannya punya kedua orang tua yang lengkap, berbeda dengan dirinya yang terbilang kurang beruntung.

Rasanya keutuhan dalam keluarga Hanami kurang lengkap selama Naruto dan Sakura tak pernah bersatu.

Gadis cilik itu menginginkan kehidupan yang layak bersama keluarga. Ia bahkan tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana bahagianya tinggal satu rumah bersama Ayah dan Ibu yang saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Tidak salah apabila Hanami mendambakan mereka untuk kembali bersama, karena ia tahu sebelumnya kedua sejoli itu sempat memadu kasih sehingga melahirkan dirinya ke muka bumi ini.

"Tidak salah sayang, malah yang kamu inginkan itu sangatlah benar dan tepat." Elusan lembut di terima oleh punggung mungil itu.

Hanami melepas pelukan mereka lalu menatap wajah teduh sang Nenek dengan mata sembab karena tangis. "Salah Papa apa? Kenapa Mama kelihatan benci kepada Papa?"

"..." Wanita itu bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Baa-Chan, ayo katakan padaku."

Berulang kali Mebuki menghela nafas. "Kamu tidak perlu tahu sayang..." Ia mengusap pipi tembem itu sambil tersenyum. "Cukup berusaha semampu kamu agar kita bisa menyatukan Mama dan Papa."

Mengenai masa lalu mereka, Mebuki tidak bisa menyalahkan Naruto sebab ia dapat memberi penilaian baik maupun yang buruk.

Sakura yang salah. Dialah pemulai dari kandasnya hubungan mereka, pasalnya terlalu meninggikan harga diri serta memenangkan ego sendiri.

Jika memang mereka pernah bersetubuh tanpa disadari oleh Naruto, maka sudah sewajibnya Sakura memberi keterangan tanpa beranjak dari tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu atas perbuatan mereka pada malam itu.

Sakura terlalu egois.

Salah besar jika mereka menyudutkan Naruto habis-habisan.

 **x X x**

Sakura frustasi, antara sedih, bahagia dan benci, perasaan yang mengacaukan akal sehatnya. Kini ia tengah duduk bersandar pada kaki ranjang sembari mengusap wajah hingga rambut.

Bertingkah seperti orang stress.

"Aku rindu padanya..."

Telah mencoba untuk bersikap cuek terhadap apapun, namun usaha Sakura gagal ketika ia bertatap muka secara langsung dengan Naruto.

Labrakan itu membawa malapetaka kepada diri sendiri.

Sekarang Sakura menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Jika saja ia tak nekat melabrak Naruto maka penderitaan ini tidak akan kambuh sebelum sampai pada masanya.

Rindu yang membawa emosi merasuk dalam diri Sakura. Sadar tak sadar ia telah memurkai sang Putri yang tak bersalah apa-apa, sementara kenyataannya ia cuma tidak bisa mengendalikan diri karena terlampau menginginkan Naruto.

"Ya Tuhan..."

Sakura memeluk kedua lutut. Naruto bagaikan nikotin yang membuat ia candu, lantas menyiksa diri sendiri apabila tidak mendapatkan nikotin tersebut.

Kapan perasaan itu akan hilang?

Sudah bertahun-tahun mereka berpisah dan menjalani hidup masing-masing, namun setiap kali bertemu dinding pertahanan Sakura dipastikan runtuh dalam sekejap.

Hanya awalnya saja yang kokoh, tapi setelah itu runtuh seperti Istana lilin yang mencair apa bila terbakar.

Naruto berperan sebagai api sementara Sakura Istana yang tercipta dari kerak lilin. Sekokoh apapun Istananya tetap akan meleleh bila sudah api yang bermain.

Pada intinya Sakura sendiri yang salah karena kenekatannya dalam bermain dengan api. Inilah akibatnya kalau menjadi manusia keras kepala dan egois.

Selalu ada hukumannya.

Kini perempuan itu berdiri dari tempatnya. Menghampiri letak meja berlaci yang terdiri di dekat tempat tidur, lalu ia buka salah satu laci tersebut untuk mengambil sesuatu.

Benda berharga yang menjadi kenangan pahit dan manis atas kebersamaan mereka dulu.

Sakura menangis dalam diam. Ia pandangi terus kotak merah berbentuk hati dalam genggaman, dan sesaat kemudian membuka tutupnya dengan lembut.

Isinya sepasang cincin berbalut emas putih. Masing-masing nama mereka terpahat manis disana, sebagian dari pembuktian cinta yang mereka miliki.

 _NaruSaku - Heaven & Earth_, kalimat romantis karya Naruto yang diabadikan disekeliling cincin tunangan mereka.

Bekas cincin tunangan mereka yang lebih tepatnya.

Sakura menggigit bibir. Dilakukan dengan kuat sehingga memutihkan bibir merona tersebut, setelah itu meninggalkan rasa perih disana.

Perih yang tak sebanding dengan perasaan Sakura.

Hingga detik ini Sakura masih menyimpan rapat sepasang cincin tersebut, demikian pula dengan cinta yang dipersembahkan hanya untuk Naruto seorang.

Sakura tak bisa mencintai lelaki baru karena di dalam hatinya tiada yang lain selain Naruto. Hanya laki-laki itu seorang.

Sang juru kunci hati Sakura Haruno.

 **x X x**

Bocah cilik itu terperangah mendapati ruangan khusus miliknya telah berubah. Tempat tidur bermotif kodok itu terlihat beda dari sebelumnya, membuat si pemilik bingung sendiri seraya bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

 _"Dimana semua bonekaku?"_

Pertanyaan itu ditujukan kepada diri sendiri mengenai hilangnya barang yang merupakan teman tidurnya.

Bagi Hanami tidak masalah bila boneka-boneka lainnya di buang, namun perlu menyisakan satu— pembelian dari sang Ayah yang menjadi boneka kesayangannya.

"Gaara-Chan..." Bibir mungil itu digigit oleh empunya.

Sakura yang pada saat itu baru kembali dari luar rumah terpaksa menghentikan langkah. Ia mendapati Hanami sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar tanpa berniat memasukinya.

Ibu muda itu menghela nafas. "Kamu harus belajar untuk persiapan ulangan besok." Ia menghampiri gadis cilik itu sambil membenahi jubah piyama miliknya.

Hanami berbalik karena teguran tadi. "Ma, dimana Gaara-Chan?" Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan yang Sakura ajukan, tapi justru balik bertanya mengenai sesuatu yang menjadi pemicu kemarahan sang Ibunda.

Sakura berdiri dihadapan Hanami. Ia menatap bocah itu dengan kening berkerut pertanda sedang serius. "Mama buang."

Jawaban itu terlontar dengan begitu entengnya, membuat sepasang mata bulat milik Hanami melebar sempurna.

"Kenapa Mama buang!?"

"...karena orang lain yang membelikan boneka itu untuk kamu."

"Papa yang belikan!" Gadis itu melantangkan nada seraya mengepalkan tangan.

"Kamu tidak punya Papa!"

Keduanya berseteru dalam aduan argument hingga menggunakan nada tinggi.

"Apa salah Papa!? Kenapa Mama benci kepada Papa-ku!?"

Pada akhirnya Hanami lelah terus bersabar menghadapi sifat egois sang Ibu. Sekian lama ia tak pernah diperkenalkan oleh Ayah pirang yang telah membuatnya terlahir, setelah bertemu justru sang Ibu tidak terima dan bersikeras memisahkan mereka.

Terlalu kejam bagi Hanami.

"Setidaknya jelaskan kesalahan yang sudah Papa lakukan. Aku butuh pengetahuan untuk semua itu, tapi Mama tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa soal Papa kepadaku sampai akhirnya aku sendiri yang mengenal Papa."

Sakura terkesiap.

 _"Yang tadi itu..."_

Mata bulat Hanami memicing tajam. Pandangan marah yang untuk kali pertama Sakura dapati.

 _"...seperti Naruto."_

Kemarahan gadis cilik itu mengembalikan ingatan Sakura pada masa-masa yang sudah berlalu sejak beberapa tahun.

Cara Hanami murka sama persis dengan Naruto.

Sakura terbayang ke masa lalu sewaktu Naruto marah besar terhadap dirinya pasal kepergiannya keluar desa bersama Sai.

"Apa salah Papa?" Tangan Sakura di guncang-guncang. Cara si pelaku mendesaknya agar buka mulut.

Kelopak dengan bulu mata lentik itu menutup selama sesaat. "Kesalahan Papa-mu..." Sakura menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kata-kata yang terhenti. "...karena dia tidak mengakui kamu darah dagingnya. Bahkan membenci kita berdua."

Air mata itu merembes begitu saja usai mendapat pernyataan yang memilukan.

Tangan mungil Hanami terkulai lemah disisi tubuh. Ia terluka setelah tahu kisah pahit dimasa lalu kedua orang tuanya.

Harusnya Naruto bisa menjaga lidah.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

Adehh... kelebihan beberapa chap nih, so ga jadi nih sampe chap 3 doank. Supaya ga kepanjangan makanya dipecah jadi beberapa chap. Mungkin akan sampe 6 chapter XD.

Author ga konsisten nih ƪ(‾.‾")┐#Pundung (╯︵╰,)

BTW, selamat menaunaikan ibadah puasa^^


	4. Chapter 4 - Kesempatan II

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto.**

Main chara : NaruSaku & Hanami [OC]. Rated : T slight M. Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort & Family. Warning : OOC. AU. Typos. Boring cz mainstream theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **Kesalahan [Chapter 4]**

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

Gadis mungil itu meninggalkan tempat duduk usai menyelesaikan sarapan pagi. Sebenarnya dia tidak sarapan, buktinya roti lapis diatas piring kaca itu masih tersisa banyak. Sedikit dari ujungnya saja yang tergigit.

"Kenapa tidak dihabiskan?" Tanya sang Nenek.

"Sudah kenyang..." Jawaban itu dilontarkan sesuai fakta. Hanami meraih tas lantas ia jinjing dipunggung. "Aku berangkat Sekolah dulu ya." Pamitnya kemudian— hanya kepada Mebuki sebab Kizashi dan Sasori sudah berangkat ke kantor sejak pukul enam pagi. Katanya ada urusan penting. Ini mengenai kerja sama.

Sementara itu, Sakura sendiri sedang sibuk bersiap-siap untuk mengantar Hanami ke Sekolah.

Setelah yang terjadi selama ini tanpa diketahui, tentu saja Sakura bertindak lebih was-was terhadap keadaan. Naruto tidak boleh mendekati Hanami biarpun dia Ayah dari gadis itu. Inilah akibatnya dari kata-kata yang pernah Naruto kerahkan untuk mereka dulu. Hinaan dan cercaan yang tak terlupakan.

Kini pria itu kena batunya sendiri.

Telah Sakura putuskan untuk senantiasa mengawasi Hanami. Ia memberhentikan Hanami naik Bis setiap berangkat maupun pulang sekolah, sekarang dirinya sendiri yang akan menjadi pengantar jemput Hanami.

Begitu lebih baik, masalahnya kalau Hanami lebih sering terlihat sendirian justru akan memberi kesempatan emas kepada Naruto untuk menyuapnya dengan cinta serta kasih sayang dari seorang Ayah.

Naruto tahu benar bahwa Hanami sangat haus akan kasih sayang darinya. Licik.

Mebuki tersenyum. "Hati-hati sayang." Ada yang aneh. Ia dapat merasakan perubahan dalam diri Hanami. Mendadak bocah cerewet itu lebih banyak diam hari ini.

Terlihat Sakura baru muncul dari tangga pertama di lantai atas. "Sayang, sudah siap berangkat sekarang?" Dalam perjalanan ia disibukan dengan _sling bag_ yang di bawa. Tengah merogoh isinya untuk memastikan bawaan.

Hanami melangkah menuju pintu utama. Menunggu Sakura disana.. "Sudah Ma..." Jawabnya— tidak terdengar semangat seperti biasa.

Perubahan drastis dialami oleh Hanami usai mendapat pernyataan menyakitkan. Sakura dengan bodohnya mengatakan kesalahpahaman mereka dulu kepada sang Putri.

Ibu muda itu telah salah mengambil keputusan.

Kesalahan itu tidak sepenuhnya mendominasi kepada Naruto. Hanya karena Sakura yang terlalu egois sehingga menganggap apapun yang ia lakukan benar dan tepat.

Bukan tindakan senonoh memisahkan anak dari Ayahnya.

 **BLAM.**

Mereka telah tiba di Sekolah, dan Hanami langsung keluar dari mobil untuk memasuki kelas. Sebelum berjalan ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengamati sekitar, seolah merekam semuanya untuk dijadikan kenang-kenangan.

Sakura melongokan kepala keluar jendela. "Ingat sayang, jangan seperti kemarin-kemarin lagi." Pesannya memperingatkan.

"Baik Mama..." Sejak tadi gadis itu patuh pada perintah Sakura.

"Anak pintar." Sang Ibu muda tersenyum lega. "Mama cinta kamu sayang..."

"Aku juga cinta dan sayang kepada Mama."

Sakura tidak tahan mendengarnya. Maka ia putuskan keluar dari mobil kemudian langsung mengecupi wajah Hanami satu persatu.

Scene yang begitu manis, namun tak bertahan lama setelah Sakura menyudahi acara kecup-mengecup. Ia melepaskan Hanami dan kembali ke dalam mobil. Tak berselang lama setelah itu mobil yang ia kendarai melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

Kepala merah muda milik gadis cilik itu menoleh ke samping kiri. Terus menatap mobil biru yang menjadi pengantarnya menuju Sekolah, sampai kemudian mobil tersebut benar-benar menghilang ditikungan.

"Huuft..."

Hanami menghela nafas. Setelah apa yang terjadi sudah saatnya menjauhkan diri dari sang Ayah, inilah keputusan yang ia pilih.

 _"Sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu sayang kepada Papa..."_

Kini bocah mungil itu memasuki kelas. Ia datang dengan mimik sedih, tak seperti biasanya— tampil ceria dan penuh dengan senyum.

Dia masih terpukul dengan kata-kata jahat sang Ayah pada saat dirinya masih dalam kandungan.

 _Bukan darah dagingku._

 **x X x**

Iris biru itu bergulir ke sudut mata guna melirik ke arah jam dinding. Sekarang sudah pukul 11.25 AM, yang menandakan beberapa belas menit lagi jam pulang Hanami.

Naruto segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk beristirahat. Ia membenahi kemeja lalu mengusap tengkuk, baru kemudian meninggalkan kantin bersama senyuman di wajah.

Ayah tampan itu langsung menuju tempat parkir begitu keluar dari bangunan gedung pencakar langit. Ia meninggalkan kantor di jam istirahat sesudah menyelesaikan makan siang.

Beginilah kebiasaan Naruto semenjak dekat dengan Hanami. Setiap tengah hari selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguk sang Putri di Sekolah, kecuali bila dirinya sedang berada di luar kota.

Sayangnya Naruto tidak bisa menghubungi Hanami kapanpun yang diinginkan, sebab Sakura tidak mengizinkan anak itu menggenggam ponsel sebelum usianya memadai.

Ibu yang tegas. Jika saja mereka jadi membina rumah tangga dulunya pasti sekarang sedang berbahagia menjalani hari demi hari bersama-sama.

Naruto tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan semua itu. "Ahh, seandainya saja..." Ia tertawa lantas memposisikan kaca spion dengan benar untuk berkaca disana.

Melihat bagian mata selalu mengingatkan Naruto kepada Hanami. Gadis cilik yang mewarisi keindahan bola mata miliknya, sementara fisik lebih mendominasi ke Sakura terutama dalam bentuk mata serta warna mahkota.

"Kalau anak laki-laki mungkin punya rambut yang sama denganku lalu matanya hijau seperti Sakura..."

Pria itu meracau dalam mobil yang kini berangsur meninggalkan halaman gedung.

"Ya Tuhan... sampai kapan akan seperti ini terus." Keluhnya.

Berjuta kali Naruto datang kepada Sakura untuk mengemis ampunan, akan tetapi wanita itu terlalu angkuh hingga dengan tega menolak dirinya.

Jika dipikir-pikir, perlakuan Sakura lebih mirip kepada dendam.

Naruto mendesah lelah. Kini hanya tinggal penyesalan yang melingkupi diri sepanjang hari. Ia memang bodoh. Sangat bodoh.

Seharusnya penolakan itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Naruto akui bahwa dirinya memang pantas untuk dikutuk, namun sangat tidak pantas apabila Hanami dijauhkan darinya.

 **x X x**

Dalam gerombolan anak-anak Sekolah Dasar terlihat sosok Hanami diantara mereka. Tengah mengikuti barisan depan agar mereka tidak mengacaukan ketelitian dari ajaran Sekolah.

"Kamu tidak naik Bis?" Chocho Amakichi bertanya.

Hanami menggeleng sebelum menjawab dengan kata-kata. "Mama yang jemput kesini." Jelasnya.

"Papa kamu bagaimana?" Kali ini Inojin yang bertanya.

"..." Hanami belum menemukan jawaban yang tepat, maka dari itu ia tidak segera menjawab karena masih mencari kalimat untuk dilontarkan.

"Hana, itu Papa kamu!"

Kepala merah muda itu menatap ke depan— mengikuti arah pandang Chocho.

Memang benar yang dikatakan oleh bocah bertubuh bulat dengan kulit gelap itu, disana terlihat Naruto sedang berdiri menyenderkan bokong di depan mobil. Dia terlihat keren dan menawan.

"Naruto Ji-san keren." Chocho menatap jatuh cinta kepada Paman muda berparas tampan yang ada disana. Badannya gestur dan tinggi seperti model.

Pujian Chocho menimbulkan rasa cemburu dalam hati Hanami, tapi ia tak bisa menuai protes karena ingat dengan pesan Sakura kemarin malam.

 _"Jauhi Papa-mu."_

Hanami terlanjur menyetujui perjanjian mereka, maka dari itu ia sudah tidak punya hak lagi atas diri sang Ayah.

"Hm?" Inojin terheran-heran melihat Hanami melenggang begitu saja tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ia mengerjapkan mata selama berulang kali sebelum kemudian mengangkat bahu tanda acuh terhadap mereka. "Aneh..."

Senyum yang melukis wajah Naruto bertambah lebar saat melihat kedatangan Hanami. Ia bergerak dari posisinya tadi untuk menyambut Putri kecilnya itu.

Sesampainya dihadapan Naruto kini kepala Hanami menadah ke atas. Menatap sosok tinggi tersebut dengan wajah lugu.

"Papa..."

Naruto berjongkok.

Pegangan Hanami terhadap sabuk tas miliknya semakin erat. Ia cengkeram seraya menggigit bibir sejenak untuk mengumpulkan keberanian.

"Kenapa kamu terlihat lesu?" Telapak tangan nan hangat itu menangkup wajah mungil Hanami. Naruto gemas sendiri melihat paras jelita anak gadisnya.

"Papa, mulai hari ini kita jangan bersama lagi..." Bukan jawaban yang ada melainkan sebuah pernyataan yang menorehkan luka dalam hati Naruto.

Keduanya langsung terluka kala itu juga.

Tidak ada yang tahu isi hati seorang gadis kecil.

Terang saja, pernyataan tersebut membuat tubuh Naruto kaku detik itu juga.. "Kenapa kamu bilang seperti itu?" Ia butuh penjelasan.

Hanami meraih kedua tangan Naruto. Melepaskan sentuhan terhadap wajahnya untuk ia genggam di hari terakhir mereka sebelum berpisah dan menjadi orang asing seperti awal pertama.

"...aku bukan darah daging Papa."

Otak Naruto bekerja cepat. Kalimat barusan kembali mengingatkannya pada masa lalu, disaat Sakura datang padanya untuk mengatakan soal kehamilan tapi ia tolak dengan tidak mengakui janin dalam rahim Sakura bukanlah darah dagingnya.

 _"...yang sedang kau kandung itu bukan darah dagingku."_

Kata-kata Naruto terngiang dalam benaknya sendiri. Berputar berulang kali layaknya piringan hitam diatas gramafon.

Tak seharusnya Sakura mengatakan kesalahpahaman itu kepada Hanami.

"Itu tidak benar! Kamu darah dagingku!" Naruto mencekal bahu sang Putri. Memaksanya agar tidak meracau seperti tadi karena ia sangat tidak suka.

Gadis kecil itu menggigit bibir mungilnya kuat-kuat sebelum kembali berkata. "...Papa sendiri yang bilang kalau aku bukan darah daging Papa." Air matanya menetes tanpa bisa ia bendung lagi.

Kenyataan ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk dihadapi oleh seorang bocah kecil seusia Hanami.

"Yang dikatakan Mama kamu hanya kebohongan."

"Aku tidak bilang Mama yang mengatakan ini."

Naruto tertohok. Ia kalah telak.

"Papa jahat!"

Hanami mengamuk dengan meneriaki kejahatan yang telah dilakukan oleh Naruto. Ia lepaskan tangan kokoh sang Ayah dengan tepisan kasar. Sebagai si pembuat kesalahan, Naruto yang mencetak dia pula yang tidak mengakui. Itu perbuatan yang kelewat keji.

Disisi lain, Sakura baru tiba di Sekolah Hanami langsung dibuat terkejut saat mendapati gadis cilik itu sedang bersama Naruto.

"Jadi begitu ya..." Gumam wanita itu kemudian segera turun dari mobil usai memarkirkannya di tepi jalan, tepat dibelakang mobil Ayah dari Putri kecilnya.

Naruto menunduk dalam rasa bersalah. "Maafkan Papa." Ia mengepalkan tangan sekuat tenaga. Sakura keterlaluan.

Seseorang datang lalu tanpa basa-basi langsung menjauhkan Hanami dari Naruto. Gadis itu ditarik dari belakang hingga menciptakan jarak beberapa langkah.

"Sudah kubilang jangan dekati Putriku."

Naruto membulatkan mata. Ia kenal dengan suara itu.

"Mama..." Hanami mendongak ke atas.

"Kenapa..." Naruto menyeka sudut mata dengan cepat. Ia menggunakan lengan kemeja untuk melakukannya. "...kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku."

"Inilah yang pantas kau terima." Sakura berjongkok sebentar untuk menggendong Hanami. "...sekarang kita impas."

Pria itu menggigit bibir. Ia tatap wajah dingin Sakura dengan mata yang memerah. "Mau sampai kapan kau menghukumku seperti ini...?" Terang saja bahwa ia mendambakan kehidupan yang layak.

Sakura membalik badan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan putus asa tadi. "Sampai pada batas waktunya." Setelah itu ia langsung berjalan— meninggalkan Naruto yang sejak tadi sudah berdiri.

Naruto terdiam buruk di tempat sehingga tak mempunyai tenaga untuk sekedar melangah dan menghentikan kepergian Sakura membawa Putri kecilnya, namun sebuah keajaiban datang. Seolah mendapat tambahan semangat, Naruto yang tadinya sulit bergerak kini bisa mengendalikan diri setelah mendapat tatapan penuh harap dari _shappire_ yang sama seperti miliknya.

Mereka belum benar-benar jauh, kesempatan itulah yang Hanami pergunakan untuk mengembalikan kesadaran Naruto.

Gadis kecil itu rela memutarkan kepala sampai menyakiti leher demi menunjukan kepada sang Ayah bahwa hatinya masih punya cinta dan kasih sayang ditempat yang khusus.

Cepat-cepat Ayah muda itu memasuki mobil. Berniat menyusul Sakura dan menghadangnya demi mengemis lagi dan lagi. Ia rela melakukan apa saja— sekalipun harus mengemis jika yang dilakukan untuk mereka berdua.

Naruto menginginkan mereka.

Sangat menginginkan mereka.

Mobil yang menjadi tumpangan Naruto melaju cepat untuk menyaingi Sakura. Tapak sepatunya menginjak pedal gas, sementara sebelah tangan miliknya tengah mengendalikan kemudi.

Naruto menyesal karena tadi sempat berdiam diri sehingga meloloskan Sakura. Harusnya ia tidak menghilangkan kesadaran.

Sedikit lagi mobil mereka berhimpitan. Lelaki pirang itu dibuat geram lantas menekan pedal gas lebih kuat. Alahasil, usaha kerasnya yang dapat membahayakan nyawa berhasil dengan selamat.

Mobil sedan milik Naruto berhasil mendahului Sakura.

 **CKIIT!**

Mengerem mendadak, akibatnya membuat mobil Naruto terseret di tengah jalan raya. Untungnya jalanan sedang sepi hingga tak membahayakan siapapun kecuali diri sendiri.

Gerakan cepat dari tangan Sakura berhasil menggagalkan kening Hanami membentur interior ketika dengan terpaksa ia menghentikan mobil karena perbuatan Naruto. Terang saja, mengerem mobil secara mendadak membuat tubuh mungil Hanami terdorong kuat ke depan.

Sakura mengetahui bahaya yang mengintai sang Putri, maka beruntung dirinya bisa menghindarkan bahaya tersebut lebih cepat. Kini ia menghela nafas.

Gara-gara Naruto.

"Bodoh..."

Wanita itu murka lalu melepas sabuk pengaman yang melilit bagian pinggang serta dada hingga perut. Ia langsung keluar dari mobil untuk memaki si pengendara ceroboh tadi.

 **BLAM!**

Hanami tinggal seorang diri di dalam mobil, namun dengan pintarnya bocah lugu itu duduk anteng di dalam sana. Cukup menyaksikan semua dengan mata sendiri.

Langkah cepat membawa Sakura menghampiri Naruto. Dia baru saja keluar dari mobil kemudian segera berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Kau tahu benar yang tadi itu sangat berbahaya!" Sakura menatap angkuh pada Naruto. "Kau selalu ceroboh." Ia memarahi kecerobohan sang lelaki yang memang dilakukan secara sengaja.

Naruto acuh dan mendatangi mobil— dimana saat ini Hanami sedang duduk manis sembari menyaksikan yang terjadi.

Sakura berlari untuk menghentikan tekat Naruto. "Berhenti bodoh!" Ia pergunakan kata-kata makian agar yang dimaksud mengerti lalu berhenti, tapi sia-sia saja.

Pintu mobil itu berhasil di buka, sementara Sakura tengah berjuang keras untuk menjauhkan Naruto. Ia tarik paksa kemeja putih itu hingga merantaskan sebagian atas kancing beniknya.

"Lepaskan Putriku!"

Sakura mengamuk ketika mendapati Naruto berhasil meloloskan Hanami dari lilitan sabuk pengaman.

"Naruto!"

"..." Satu panggilan tidak mendapat tanggapan. Naruto terus melangkah sembari membawa Hanami dalam gendongan, sementara Sakura tak berhenti mengikutinya dari samping.

"Naruto, kembalikan Putriku!"

Hanami diam tanpa meronta. Asalkan Naruto tidak menyakiti Sakura maka masih bisa di terima oleh gadis kecil itu.

"NARUTO!"

 **PLAKK!**

Panggilan lantang dan tamparan keras berhasil menghentikan langkah Naruto. Hanami membulatkan mata menyaksikan pipi berkumis sang Ayah mendapat tamparan keras, namun ia tidak bisa protes karena nyatanya mereka sedang marahan.

Ibu dan anak itu sama-sama sedang marah kepada Naruto.

Sungguh, gerakan Sakura tadi cepat dan tidak bisa Naruto rasakan sehingga tiba-tiba saja pipinya mendapat tamparan.

Gadis cilik itu melihat tindakan kekerasan dengan mata kepala sendiri, tetapi ia hanya diam dalam kesedihan melihat kedua orang tuanya sedang bertengkar hebat di jalan apsal yang kerap menjadi tempat balapan liar oleh anak-anak remaja.

Jalanan itu jarang sekali dilintasi hingga menjadikannya tempat yang sepi, sekaligus jalan pintas menuju kediaman Sakura jika ingin lekas tiba.

"KAU TAK BISA LAKUKAN INI!"

Wajah marah Sakura membuat kekerasan hati Naruto meluluh perlahan-lahan. Ia masih mempertahankan Hanami dalam kekalahan yang tak bisa di terima begitu saja. Hanami juga Putrinya.

"Apa salahku..."

Suara tegas tadi tergantikan oleh suara bergetar. Kemarahan Sakura langsung reda dalam sekejap.

"Harusnya kau tidak mengatakan semua perkataanku dulu kepada Hanami."

"Tapi yang aku katakan itu memang benar. Kau tidak mau mengakui Hanami darah dagingmu sendiri."

"Kau tahu kalau semua itu hanya salah paham." Rahang Naruto mengeras. "...jika saja kau berkata jujur sejak awal semua ini pasti tidak akan pernah terjadi." Ia sangat menyayangkan ketidakterusterangan Sakura mengenai kandungannya.

"Harusnya kau tak menuduhku yang tidak-tidak dan tetap percaya kepadaku." Mereka sama bersalahnya dalam keadaan ini, tapi Sakura tak sudi mengakuinya. "Aku tak seterkutuk itu mengkhianati cinta kita."

Bahkan hingga detik ini cinta lama itu masih tersimpan rapat dalam hati Sakura, dengan adanya bukti lalu untuk apa lagi ia mengkhianati Naruto sementara cintanya kepada sang tunangan lebih besar dari apapun.

"Tapi kenapa harus berulang kali mendusatuiku?" Disinilah yang tak pernah Naruto pahami.

"Karena kau tak pernah setuju aku menjadi Dokter."

Naruto memejamkan mata sesaat kemudian mendesah setelah itu. "Cita-citamu itu hanya obsesi semata." Ia membenahi gendongan pada Hanami. "Kau ingin menjadi Dokter karena iri hati dengan mantan kekasihku yang terlihat sempurna di matamu. Tidak masalah kau bercita-cita sejak kecil, tapi yang sebenarnya itu kau bercita-cita setelah bersamaku!"

Sakura kalut. "A...aku hanya ingin menjadi yang terbaik dan sempurna untukmu." Dulu ia pernah melihat mantan kekaksih Naruto di Rumah Sakit, dan saat itu kebetulan Naruto sedang berobat disana.

Dia seorang wanita seksi dengan rambut pirangnya yang panjang. Mempunyai dada yang menggiurkan, kulit putih— seputih salju, tinggi badan pas dengan hidung Naruto, sementara Sakura hanya sebatas bibir bawahnya.

Selain memiliki semua kelengkapan itu, wanita yang bernama Ino Yamanaka parasnya cantik, matanya indah— seindah langit diatas awan, body sempurna lalu profesi di bidang kedokteran menambah kesempurnaan sosoknya sebagai seorang wanita cantik yang memiliki karrier.

Sakura iri dengan mantan kekasih Naruto. Sejak saat itu ia memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang Dokter agar memiliki sedikit kesamaan dengan Ino, tapi siapa sangka pilihannya itu justru mendapat tentangan keras dari lelaki yang dicintai.

Naruto mendekatkan diri kepada Sakura. "Apa yang membuatmu iri?" Ia ingin tahu alasan Sakura iri kepada Ino. Padahal cuma mantan yang menjadi masa lalu, tak sepantasnya dilibatkan dalam hubungan mereka.

"Aku iri mendengarmu pernah memuji Ino." Pernyataan itu membuat Naruto terpaku. "...apa untungnya kau memuji mantan kekasihmu hah!?" Tatapan Sakura menajam. Ia marah bila ingat kata-kata Naruto pada waktu itu.

 _"Melihat kesuksesanmu aku jadi ingin punya Istri seorang Dokter, dengan begitu aku punya Dokter pribadi di rumah."_

"Astaga..." Naruto mengusap dahi sampai pucuk kepala. "Waktu itu aku hanya bercanda... tidak lebih dari dekedar gurauan, Sakura." Ia tak habis pikir Sakura menguping obrolannya dengan sang mantan lalu menganggap serius lelucon yang ia buat sendiri.

Wanita bodoh.

"Setidaknya hargai perjuanganku demi dirimu."

"Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa yang kau lakukan itu untuk diriku." Amarah Naruto turun naik seperti alat pengatur suhu. Kebodohan Sakura benar-benar membuatnya pusing bukan kepalang.

"Kau tidak peka." Sifat egois itu masih setia menemani hidup Sakura hingga detik ini.

Naruto mencekal lengan Sakura. "Bagaimana aku tidak marah." Ia merasa sangat geram saat ini. "...berulang kali kau berdusta padaku, dan yang terakhir kali kau bilang pergi bersama Ibumu keluar kota tapi nyatanya kau pergi bersama seorang pria. Kalian tinggal satu atap dan bersama-sama selama dua minggu penuh, apa aku salah kalau marah kepadamu? Perlu 'kah aku menukar posisi kita supaya kau tahu bagaimana rasa sakit yang aku derita?"

Sakura masih menahan diri dengan cekalan kuat Naruto terhadap lengan kurusnya. Fisiknya tersakiti. "Ta...tapi tidak seharusnya kau memutuskan hubungan kita apalagi sampai tidak mengakui kandunganku."

Lelaki itu muak bila disalahkan soal kandungan. "Itu karna kau tidak berterus terang sejak awal. Kalau kau jujur semua ini tak kan pernah terjadi... berhenti menyalahkan aku!"

"Akhh..." Sakura tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan rasa sakit dari cekalan itu.

"Papa jangan sakiti Mama!"

Secepatnya Naruto membebaskan lengan Sakura kala tindakannya tadi mendapat teguran. Ia malu kepada sang Putri.

Sakura mengusap lengannya yang memerah. "Koreksi kesalahanmu sendiri sebelum menyalahkanku." Ucapnya lantas merebut Hanami dalam gendongan Naruto, tapi tidak semudah itu diserahkan oleh si Ayah.

"Jangan pisahkan aku dari Putriku." Naruto bersikeras mempertahankan Hanami.

"Hanami bukan Putrimu! Dia Putriku sendiri!" Sakura terus memaksa namun Naruto masih bersikukuh, membuat gadis cilik itu bingung ingin memilih siapa diantara mereka berdua.

"Gadis kecil ini darah dagingku!"

"Kau tak pernah katakan itu sejak awal aku mengandung!"

"Kaulah dalangnya!"

Antara Ayah dan Ibu yang menjadi satu pilihan, terlebih lagi keduanya menjadi kesayangan Hanami.

Jika terus dipikirkan hanya akan membuat kepala menjadi pusing.

"Coba saja tidak kau serahkan Hanami padaku." Mata tajam Sakura berkilat. "Keras kepalamu telah menyakiti Hanami."

Naruto baru sadar ia memeluk Hanami terlalu erat. Efek karena takut kehilangan, namun ketika ia longgarkan maka dari sanalah Sakura mendapat kesempatan.

Setelah berhasil merebut Hanami tujuan utama Sakura kali ini ialah melarikan diri. Bergegas ia kembali kepada mobil milik mereka sedangkan Naruto tidak berhenti mengikuti mereka. Dia tak ingin menyerah.

"Sakura, jangan lakukan ini padaku."

"..." Wanita itu tidak berniat untuk menanggapi permohonan tersebut. Ia terlanjur sakit hati dengan sikap Naruto pada waktu itu. Sampai saat ini masih terasa sakit.

Naruto mempercepat langkah hingga berhasil mendahului Sakura. "...aku mohon." Kini ia berlutut dihadapan Sakura. Memohon kepadanya dengan kedua tangan berada di depan dada.

Begitulah cara seorang Naruto Namikaze memohon demi Putri kecil yang sejak lama terpisah darinya. Ia begitu mencintai serta menyayangi Hanami. Rela menjatuhkan martabat dirinya sebagai pria sejati. Ia memperlihatkan air mata yang menandakan kecengengan dihadapan Sakura.

"Aku mohon Sakura, jangan jauhkan Hanami dariku."

Tentu saja kenekatan Naruto menunda langkah Sakura.

"...tanpa dirimu aku sudah cukup menderita, untuk itu aku sangat memohon kepadamu jangan pisahkan aku dari Hanami. Aku sangat mencintai Putriku sebagaimana aku mencintimu Sakura."

Bahkan dalam keadaan terdesak sekalipun Naruto masih menyempatkan diri mengutarakan apa yang ia rasakan kepada Sakura. Sejak dulu ia tidak pernah bisa berhenti mencintai Sakura. Sampai kapanpun tak pernah bisa, mencoba sekalipun selalu berakhir dengan kegagalan.

 _Emerald_ indah itu menatap sedih sosok lelaki yang tampak rapuh dihadapannya, namun pelajaran ini masih belum cukup untuk merubah dia menjadi laki-laki yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Naruto hanya perlu mengendalikan diri, sebab ketika marah dia akan menjadi seseorang yang menyeramkan sehingga tidak dapat lagi berpikir dengan akal sehat.

Untuk saat ini Sakura belum bisa menerima Naruto. "Belum saatnya..." Jawaban yang begitu singkat dan penuh makna, setelah itu ia berlalu melewati Naruto.

Kesempatan itu memang masih ada, tapi tidak sekarang.

Masih ada waktu untuk besok menuju ke besok berikutnya.

Naruto pasrah. Ia tidak bisa melawan sifat keras Sakura, apalagi kalau sampai menyakiti Hanami seperti yang tadi dilakukan tanpa sengaja. Ia kapok.

Kini lelaki itu menundukan kepala dalam-dalam. Menangis di jalan raya sembari memejamkan mata lalu mengatupkan rahang kokohnya untuk meredam suara.

Mati-matian Sakura menahan diri dari rasa iba. Ia berusaha untuk menghiraukan Naruto dan terus menjalankan mobil tanpa berniat meliriknya sedikitpun.

Putri kecil Namikaze itu setia menatap sosok Naruto. Lehernya berputar kebelakang sampai kemudian mobil yang menjadi tumpangan mereka semakin menjauh.

Punggung lebar Naruto tampak kian mengecil di mata Hanami seiring makin menjauhnya jarak mereka. Ia sadar benar sedang ikut menangis saat ini, tapi dilakukan tanpa sepengetahuan sang Ibu.

Hanami takut mendapat amukan sebagaimana Ibu merah mudanya mengamuki sang Ayahanda yang tidak bersalah.

"Papa..."

Gumaman itu terlalu halus sehingga tidak mampu ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran Sakura.

Sungguh, yang saat ini terjadi kepada Naruto turut menyiksa batin Hanami. Dirinya memang cilik, tapi ia sudah bisa menilai mana yang benar dan salah.

Pada kenyataannya kesalahan itu tidak sepenuhnya ditanggung oleh Naruto sendiri.

 **x X x**

Direktur muda itu menapaki lantai gedung dengan langkah tergesa. Melalui begitu saja karyawan-karyawan kantor, bahkan sapaan dari mereka dihiraukan olehnya.

Dalam sepanjangan jalan kepala pirang itu terus menunduk. Sebenarnya ia menunduk guna menyembunyikan wajah sembab agar tidak terlihat oleh orang lain bahwa ia sehabis menangis seperti anak kecil kehilangan Ibu.

Bahkan penjahat sekalipun tidak akan sanggup apabila dipisahkan dari malaikat kecil tersayang, tentunya sebagai orang baik-baik Naruto merasa sangat terluka. Sakura terlalu egois untuk mengampuni kesalahannya.

Bahkan Tuhan masih memberi kesempatan kepada manusia yang telah melakukan kesalahan entah itu sengaja dilakukan ataupun tidak sengaja, tapi begitu sulitnya Sakura membuka pintu hati untuk menerima Naruto.

Mungkin saja Tuhan sudah mengampuni segala dosa-dosa Naruto dimasa lampau, lantas seberapa sulit bagi Sakura memaafkan Naruto dan mengampuni kesalahan lamanya.

Naruto tidak mengira Sakura sampai setega itu menghukum dirinya karena salah paham yang tidak mendapatkan penjelasan mutlak.

Hukuman ini terlalu menyakitkan, dan Sakura sendiri telah berlaku kejam.

Naruto tidak sanggup berpisah jauh dari Hanami sementara dirinya sudah terlanjur bergantungan kepada Putri kecil itu.

 **BLAM!**

Hempasan keras terhadap pintu sontak mengejutkan seorang _cleaning service_ yang saat itu sedang mengepel lantai. Ia dibuat mengelus dada karena kejutan tadi, usai menggelengkan kepala maka ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan.

Naruto menghempas bokong asal jadi, yang pasti terletak tepat di tempat biasa. Ia duduk di depan meja kerja dengan raut wajah kusut, begitu pula dengan penampilan.

Mata biru itu menatap lama pada daun pintu, tapi sesaat kemudian lirikannya berpindah tempat.

Sebuah foto dengan bingkai bunga musim semi terpajang manis diatas meja kerja. Hasil potret seorang Ayah dan anak yang saat itu sedang nyengir bersama sembari menatap ke arah kamera.

Naruto menggigit bibir. Kalau Hanami sedang nyengir wajah lugu itu jadi terlihat mirip dengannya. "Anakku..." Gumamnya lalu meraih bingkai tersebut. Ia elus-elus wajah jelita sang Putri dengan hati terluka.

Di dalam foto itu Hanami sedang memeluk leher Naruto, dalam keadaan seperti itu ia tengah digendong olehnya.

Terlihat manis dan romantis.

Naruto semakin terluka. Ia terlampau menginginkan Hanami beserta Sakura. Ingin ia miliki mereka berdua sekaligus, persetan bila dianggap tamak.

Untuk saat ini hanya pasrah kepada takdir yang menjadi pilihan Naruto. Yang pasti ia sangat menyesal karena dulu sempat menolak Sakura, maka inilah dia balasannya.

Lebih menyakitkan.

"Tuhan..." Naruto mendekap bingkai foto ke dada bidangnya. "Beri aku kesempatan satu kali lagi." Ia mendongak— menatap langit-langit ruangan. "Aku janji tidak akan menyia-nyiakan mereka lagi... ini janji seumur hidupku. Ini sumpahku atas nama keluarga."

Beri waktu kepada Ayah muda itu untuk memohon kepada Tuhan.

Paling tidak Tuhan mau menolong dengan cara membukakan pintu hati Sakura agar sudi menerima serta memaafkan semua kesalahan Naruto di masa lalu.

 **x X x**

Dalam nampan itu tersedia ramen dengan segelas susu hangat beserta air mineral. Malam ini Hanami tidak makan apapun setelah melalui kejadian tadi, untuk memaksanya makan perlu menyuapkan ramen.

Gadis kecil itu sangat menggilai ramen sebagaimana sifat si Ayah.

Bahkan dari segi makan dan minum selera mereka sama, dengan begitu bagaimana bisa Naruto mengelakan diri lagi setelah tahu kesamaan mereka.

Naruto sudah pasti tahu pasalnya ia kerap membawa Hanami makan di luar, bahkan sudah tahu jauh sebelum mereka dekat seperti sekarang.

Sejak lama Naruto terus memantau mereka, namun Sakura tak pernah tahu bahwa sepasang _shappire_ tajam senantiasa mengamati mereka dari tempat yang terlindungi.

Persis seperti mata-mata.

 **Ceklek.**

Setelah membuka pintu Sakura langsung melesakan seluruh badan ke dalam kamar sang Putri. Ia masuk untuk membawakan makan malam sebelum gadis kecil itu terlelap.

Tidak baik bila tidur panjang tanpa mengisi perut, sedikit mengenai kesehatan yang Sakura pelajari selama bersekolah di bidang kedokteran sebelum kemudian ia mengundurkan diri.

"Hanami..."

Panggilan itu menyentak Hanami. Ia sempat melamun tadi karena memikirkan keadaan sang Papa usai terjadi keributan serta penolakan, agar Sakura tidak lihat maka cepat-cepat ia sembunyikan selembar foto ke bawah bantal.

Keduanya menyimpan satu foto yang sama. Hanami ingin memajangnya di bingkai yang cantik, tapi ia tak punya keberanian untuk melakukan itu.

Bisa mengamuk habis-habisan Sakura. Hal yang paling di takuti oleh Hanami.

Sayangnya mata Sakura kurang jeli untuk menangkap gelagat aneh Hanami sehingga meloloskan dia dari kesalahan yang lagi-lagi diperbuat tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

Foto itu berhasil disembunyikan dengan selamat jaya.

"Mama..." Respons gadis jelita itu.

Sakura tersenyum lalu mengambil tempat duduk ditepian tempat tidur. "Kamu belum makan sayang." Ia meraih mangkuk ramen usai menyobek bungkus sumpit. "Ini sudah Mama masakan ramen special khusus untuk kamu."

Sodoran si Ibu tak mendapat respons. Bibir mungil itu setia terkatup tanpa berniat menerima suapan tersebut.

"Buka mulut kamu sayang..."

Tidak segera mematuhi, tapi justru Hanami dengan berani menghentikan suapan Sakura. Ia sentuh tangan putih itu sebagai bentuk penolakan.

"Aku makan sendiri saja Ma." Senyum sumringah melukis wajah bocah itu.

Awalnya Sakura hanya diam, tapi kemudian ia menghela nafas pasrah— menerima permintaan tadi. "Baiklah." Ia meletakan mangkuk ramen di tangan ke atas meja.

Hanami beranjak dari tempatnya untuk meraih gelas air mineral. Ia memerlukan air sebelum menyantap makanan itu, atau lebih tepatnya sekedar alasan semata karena sebenarnya ia sedang tidak berselera makan.

"Mama, kenapa tadi menampar pipi Papa?" Kejadian itu masih menjadi mistery dalam benak Hanami. Seharusnya dielus, bukan di tampar. Ia pikir begitu.

Sakura menyentuh rambut merah muda milik Hanami. Terasa halus dan lembut ketika terselip dalam jari jemari tangan. "Hanya dengan cara itu bisa menghentikan niat Papa untuk membawa kamu pergi."

"Pergi kemana?"

Wanita itu suka dengan rambut Hanami, apalagi dengan panjangnya yang pas diatas rata-rata. Tidak terlalu panjang tidak pula terlalu pendek, lalu style pony Hanami sama persis dengan miliknya.

Ibu dan anak yang sangat mirip, namun senyum mereka tidak sama terutama cengiran serta tatapan.

Kali ini Sakura mengelus pipi tembem Hanami. "...yang jelas kalau dibiarkan Papa akan membawa kamu pergi jauh dari Mama dan keluarga kita disini." Jawabnya— entah itu benar atau hanya tuduhan semata.

"Papa tidak akan mau melakukan itu kepada kita."

Sakura menyerngit. "Kenapa kamu bisa seyakin itu?" Ia heran bagaimana bisa Hanami mempercayai Naruto.

"Karena Papa selalu berpesan kepadaku untuk menjaga Mama. Aku tidak boleh meninggalkan Mama sendirian, kalau tidak Papa akan marah kepadaku."

Ibu muda itu terpaku dengan kata-kata barusan.

Memangnya Naruto masih punya cinta?

Sakura masih ingat dengan pernyataan terakhir Naruto sebelum perpisahan.

 _"...aku malah membenci kalian berdua."_

Kata-kata itu tertuai secara jelas dari bibir Naruto sendiri.

Hanami menyentuh tangan Sakura. Ia genggam dengan jemari mungil miliknya. "Aku utusan dari Papa untuk melindungi Mama..." Ucapnya— berharap mendapat respons.

"Jangan mengada-ngada."

"Aku serius Mama..."

Sakura menghela nafas pelan. "Kamu pilih siapa antara Papa dan Mama?"

"Aku pilih keduanya."

"Kenapa tidak pilih salah satu saja?"

"Tidak bisa, Mama..."

Sakura mengatupkan kedua mata selama beberapa detik. "Harusnya kamu tidak sayang lagi kepada Papa setelah apa yang dia lakukan kepada kita."

Kepala merah muda itu menggeleng. Menolak keras dengan pernyataan Sakura tadi. "Itu cuma salah paham... Papa tidak bersalah."

Bahkan bocah cilik bisa membedakan mana yang benar maupun salah. Sakura terlalu bersikeas dengan kepala batunya, padahal ia sendiri tahu semua ini hanya salah paham. Tapi aekalipun salah paham tetap saja Naruto tidak pantas mencercanya, terutama Bayi dalam kandungannya yang dihasilkan dari nafsu kedua belah pihak.

"Apa yang membuat kamu sangat percaya kepada Papa?"

"Hatiku yang percaya."

Anak kecil itu sungguh pandai dalam berbahasa.

Dia masih terlalu kecil, bukan?

"Mama..." Hanami melakukan tindakan sama persis dengan yang Naruto lakukan tadi siang. Memohon kepada Sakura dengan tangan di depan dada. "Aku mohon maafkanlah Papa." Pinta sembari memelas.

"..." Bibir ranum Sakura terkatup rapat. Enggan menyahut.

Gadis kecil itu menirukan gaya sang Ayah, bahkan cara mereka memelas terlihat sama.

Ayah dan anak sama saja. Mereka seakan membuat konspirasi tanpa perjanjian.

Hanami menghela nafas. Sang Ibu menghiraukan permohon darinya lantas melenggang tanpa suara. Ia ditinggal sendirian dalam kamar bernuansa merah lembut ini.

Mendadak Sakura berhenti ketika sampai di depan pintu. Ia menoleh tanpa berniat kembali. "Habiskan makanan kamu." Kemudian ia menghilangkan diri usai meninggalkan pesan terakhir.

Pintu disana tertutup secara pelan, menyisakan Hanami seorang diri dalam kesedihan yang melanda.

"Mama..." Gadis itu bergumam.

Untuk sesaat Hanami berpikir sejenak, hingga kemudian kepalanya yang dianugerahi otak cerdas itu mendapat ide cemerlang.

Hanami segera turun dari tempat tidur lalu meraih mangkuk bawaan Sakura tadi yang masih penuh dengan isi makanan. Ia lekas melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Selalu ada solusi untuk memecahkan masalah mereka. Keinginan Hanami ialah menyatukan kedua orang tuanya yang sejak lama berpisah. Apapun yang terjadi mereka harus kembali bersama.

Mungkin dengan melilit perut dapat mengubah segalanya. Maksud dari melilit ialah berhenti makan dan membiarkan perut kosong, itulah niat Hanami.

Senyum puas melukis wajah lugu gadis mungil itu. Ramen tadi sudah ia buang ke dalam lubang kloset, lalu ia alirkan dengan air agar tidak meninggalkan jejak disana.

"Kalau aku jatuh sakit Papa pasti datang. Mama tidak akan marah-marah lagi seperti tadi, dan aku yakin sekali mereka mau berdamai untukku."

Pemikiran yang cerdas namun memberi dampak buruk pada kesehatan tubuh, itulah cara seorang anak tak berdosa mengorbakan diri demi kedua orang tua. Rela melakukan apa saja tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi yang akan ditanggung oleh mereka serta diri sendiri.

"Papa dan Mama harus bersatu..." Untuk menyatukan keduanya pengorbanan yang paling utama sebagai pembuktian dari usaha kerasnya. Hanami telah memilih jalan hidup sendiri.

Toh, yang dilakukan juga demi kebaikan mereka bersama.

Sungguh, gadis kecil yang begitu pintar.

Akan tetapi, memangnya sampai kapan bocah itu bisa bertahan tanpa makan?

Tidak semudah itu menjalankan misi kali ini.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**


	5. Chapter 5 - Kesempatan III

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto.**

Main chara : NaruSaku & Hanami [OC]. Rated : T slight M. Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort & Family. Warning : OOC. AU. Typos. Boring cz mainstream theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **Kesalahan [Chapter 5]**

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

Lelaki dengan paras rupayan itu keluar dari gedung yang sedang dalam tahap pembangunan, dan ia langsung melangkah dengan tergesa menuju ke tempat mobil mereka diparkiran.

Dalam perjalanan Naruto disibukan oleh pekerjaan kecil. Melepas helm kerja serta kacamata hitam, lalu ia serahkan kepada seorang karyawan.

"Batalkan rapat hari ini." Perintah direktur muda itu sembari terus melangkah.

Shikamaru Nara segera mematuhi perintah tersebut. Merogoh saku untuk mengeluarkan ponsel, setelah dapat segera ia hubungi yang bersangkutan dengan perusahaan.

Saat tiba di tempat mobil Naruto tidak langsung masuk. Berdiri sesaat untuk bicara dengan Aoba. "Pesan dua tiket pesawat untuk penerbangan hari ini juga. Setelah tiga puluh menit berlalu aku dan Shikamaru sudah ada di Bandara."

"Baik Naruto - _sama_." Jawab pria berambut jabrik itu dengan tegas.

"Hm." Naruto masuk setelah dibukakan pintu oleh supir.

Terjadi masalah dengan proyek mereka yang berkembang di Kyoto. Sore ini Naruto akan disibukan dengan urusan kantor, bahkan menghilangkan diri dari Tokyo selama beberapa hari.

Shikamaru menyusul sang atasan sesudah melaksanakan perintah. "Rapat sudah dibatalkan, kemungkinan diadakan lagi setelah kita kembali dari Kyoto." Jelasnya sedetail mungkin.

Naruto mengenakan sabuk pengaman demi keselamatan diri. "Paling tidak kita punya waktu untuk menyelesaikan masalah di Kyoto." Responsnya— terdengar cemas. "Kita akan menetap di Kyoto selama beberapa hari, apa kau sudah mengabari Istrimu untuk kepergian kita?"

Shikamaru tersenyum sebelum menjawab. "Kau tak perlu memikirkan masalah itu karena sudah aku selesaikan." Ia menjawab pertanyaan Naruto sesuai dengan fakta.

Naruto balas tersenyum. Ia pikir Shikamaru memiliki hidup yang sempurna. Asal bepergian selalu ada yang di kabari, begitu pula kalau sedang sibuk. Orang di rumah pasi cemas terhadapnya.

Terang saja Naruto ingin menjalani hidup normal seperti Shikamaru. Ia ingin menjadi belahan jiwa Sakura dan Hanami yang setiap saat menyertai dirinya dengan cinta dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Tak cuma harapan, tapi sudah menjadi keinginan terbesar. Naruto menginginkan mereka brerdua dalam hidupnya.

Dua puluh menit berlalu, selama itu pula beberapa barang-barang keperluan mereka seperti baju dan peralatan kerja sudah disiapkan, kini mobik mereka baru saja tiba di Bandara.

Naruto sibuk sendiri dengan ponsel dalam genggaman. Mencoba menghubungi nomor Sakura untuk bicara dengan Hanami, tapi sayangnya nomor yang ia tuju sedang tidak aktif.

"Kuso!" Belah bibir itu melantunkan makian.

"Ada masalah apa lagi?"

Naruto menatap Shikamaru selama beberapa detik. "Masalah pribadi." Jawabnya kemudian.

Shikamaru mengerutkan kening tanda heran, namun ia tak punya hak turut campur. Mereka saling terbuka apabila menyangkut perusahaan, masalah pribadi Naruto memang enggan cerita kepada siapapun.

Mobil yang ditumpangi telah membawa mereka sampai di Bandara. Naruto bergegas keluar karena saat ini dia memang sedang terburu-buru sehingga tidak punya kesempatan untuk bertele-tele.

Naruto membuka ponsel lantas menyentuh aplikasi Hotel yang tersedia disana. Ia pilih kamar yang nyaman dan memesannya dua tempat sekaligus.

Shikamaru juga butuh tempat.

Tidak lama setelah Naruto kini Yamato menyusul. Cepat-cepat ia keluar dari mobil lalu berlari membuka garasi. Disana ia simpan satu buah koper dengan isi yang lengkap.

Yamato segera menyusul langkah Naruto dari belakang. Keberadaan dirinya membuat kepala pirang sang Boss tertoleh kebelakang. "Oh, kau sudah tiba." Sambutnya.

Lelaki bermata hitam itu menunjukan barang bawaan. "Semua keperluan Naruto - _sama_ ada di dalam koper ini." Ujarnya menjelaskan. Ada tambahan beberapa lembar busana juga yang ia ambil dari laundry.

"Baiklah." Naruto lekas mengambil alih koper dari tangan Yamato. "...terimakasih." Ucapnya lantas kembali memfokuskan tujuan saat ini.

"Naruto, dua puluh menit lagi." Shikamaru mengingatkan. Keberangkatan mereka hari ini terlalu mendadak, kalau sudah ditentukan tidak akan membuat repot seperti ini.

"Aku tahu." Balas lelaki pirang itu— santai. Asalkan sudah tiba di Bandara maka tiada kata terlambat.

Shikamaru melirik alorji miliknya sekali lagi untuk memastikan. "Waktunya masih cukup, kalau begitu aku keluar sebentar untuk beli makanan." Katanya.

Kini Naruto duduk di kursi tunggu setelah beberapa menit menyusuri Bandara. "Jangan lama-lama." Ini pesannya sebelum melepas kepergian Shikamaru.

"Okay." Setelah itu Shikamaru bergegas meninggalkan Bandara. Tidak perlu jauh-jauh, diseberang Bandara terdapat _retaurant_ sederhana dengan menu makan yang lengkap.

Sementara itu, Naruto sendiri masih terlihat sibuk dengan ponsel di tangan. Mungkin saja nomor Sakura sudah aktif lagi setelah ia diamkan selama puluhan menit.

Naruto akan pergi keluar kota, perlu mengabari Sakura— karena ia pikir Putri kecil mereka akan kehilangan dirinya nanti. Ia cukup was-was setelah melalui pertengkaran hebat.

Bisa saja Hanami berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Semacam mengira Naruto menyerah dan menjauh dari kehidupan mereka, dan meninggalkan Hanami dan Sakura untuk selamanya.

Percayalah bahwa Naruto tak kan pernah sudi melakukan itu biarpun maut yang memisahkan. Kalau pergi ia pasti kembali, kalaupun sudah tiada pasti setia mengawasi mereka dari tempat barunya.

Tapi Naruto belum mau mati. Ia ingin merasakan hidup bahagia bersama keluarga kecil, yaitu Sakura dan Hanami.

Sekian lama senyap, kini terdengar helaan nafas yang seakan pasrah kepada situasi. "Ayolah Sakura... setelah sampai di Kyoto aku tak kan punya waktu untuk sekedar mengirim pesan." Gumamnya— berbicara sendiri.

Nomor yang di tuju belum terhubung juga.

 **x X x**

Putri kecil itu memunculkan sosoknya yang mungil dari balik pintu kamar. Dia keluar dengan persiapan lengkap dari seragam hingga menyandang tas Sekolah dipunggung.

Hanami langsung melangkah menuju anak tangga. Menuruninya tanpa semangat seperti kemarin hari.

Sementara itu, Sakura telah menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk Hanami. Ia sediakan roti bakar dengan selai strawberry beserta susu sapi murni yang sudah dipanaskan terlebih dahulu.

"Mama..."

Wanita itu menatap ke arah pintu dapur. "Sayang, sudah selesai ya..." Senyum hangat darinya menyambut pagi hari.

Hanami masuk ke dapur. "Ayo kita berangkat sekarang." Ajaknya langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Sakura menghentikan pekerjaaan ringannya. "Kamu belum sarapan." Kini ia berkacak pinggang. Menatap tajam pada anak kecil disana.

"Aku makan di Sekolahan saja."

Terdiam sesaat, tapi kemudian Ibu muda itu menghela nafas. "Tunggu sebentar, akan Mama simpan dalam kotak bekal untuk kamu." Maka ia segera mengambil kotak bekal yang tersimpan rapi dalam laci rak piring.

"Jangan Ma..." Hanami berdiri didekat sang Ibu. "...aku akan beli makanan di Kantin."

Sakura menghiraukan penolakan tersebut. "Kamu tidak boleh jajan di luar. Tidak higienis." Pesan yang setiap hari ia terapkan sebelum Hanami berangkat Sekolah.

Hanami tampak sedang berpikir sesaat, namun akhirnya ia mengalah. Toh, kalau di Sekolahan sang Ibu tak kan pernah tahu apa saja yang ia lakukan.

Makan atau pun tidak Sakura tak pernah tahu.

"Baiklah..." Kini Sakura menyalin susu ke dalam botol minuman. "Dimana Obaa-Chan?" Sejak tadi gadis cilik itu tak mendapati keberadaan sang Nenek disini.

Sakura menutup bekal milik Hanami. "Pergi ke Rumah Sakit bersama Ba-chan." Ia membungkuk dibelakang Hanami lalu memasukan bekal dan botol ke dalam tas merah tersebut.

"Ngapain di Rumah Sakit?"

"Kolestrol Baa-Chan kambuh."

"Oh..."

Sakura meraih _sling bag_ miliknya yang terletak diatas meja makan. "Kita berangkat sekarang." Ajaknya dan segera menggandeng tangan mungil sang Putri.

Kepala merah muda milik gadis cilik itu mendongak ke atas. Menatap wajah manis si Ibu dari samping selama beberapa saat hingga mereka tiba digarasi.

"Mama..."

"Hm." Sakura merogoh tas untuk mengambil kunci mobil. Ia lupa menyiapkan tadi karena sedang buru-buru waktu tahu kolestrol Mebuki kambuh lagi. Untunglah ada Sara yang bisa diandalkan.

"Kapan aku boleh naik Bis lagi bersama teman-teman?"

Pintu mobil terbuka, saat itulah Sakura menyuruh Hanami masuk duluan sebelum dirinya. "Selamanya tidak akan pernah Mama izinkan." Jawabnya lalu menyusul masuk.

Jawaban tadi sempat membuat Hanami tersentak, namun kemudian ia hanya menundukan kepala. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Jawabnya pasrah. Kalau begini caranya pasti tidak akan mudah bertemu lagi dengan Ayah pirangnya

Setelah pertengkaran mereka kemarin hari, kini Hanami sadar bahwa dirinya tidak pantas menjauhi sang Ayah, maka dari itu ia telah memutuskan untuk kembali seperti dulu.

Mendekatkan diri dengan Naruto.

Hanya salah paham tapi sebegitu marahnya Sakura kepada Naruto. Padahal anak kecil tahu, tapi sekali egois tetaplah egois. Sejak dulu Sakura memang egois. Sudah menjadi sifat abadi bawaan dari lahir.

Suatu saat keegoisan Sakura akan terbalaskan. Disanalah dia akan sadar dan tahu diri dengan kesalahan sendiri.

Beri waktu kepada gadis cilik itu untuk membuktikan tekat kuatnya. Ia pastikan mereka bersatu kembali setelah melakukan pengorbanan besar.

 _Kriiukkkk~_

Sakura menoleh cepat ketika indera pendengarannya menangkap suara aneh dari tempat Hanami duduk. Ia lihat sang Putri sedang pamer cengir lebar padanya, di tambah lagi dengan muka tanpa dosa.

"Ck."

Suara decakan itu pertanda buruk.

"Sudah Mama bilang sarapan, tapi kamu terlalu bandel untuk mendengarkan kata-kata Mama."

Kepala pink itu menundukan. Sudah pasti kena marah.

"Makan bekalmu sekarang."

"Tidak mau..." Gadis kecil itu masih tertunduk. "Sebentar lagi sampai di Sekolah, aku ingin makan bersama teman-teman." Jelasnya— semata-mata beralasan.

Kalau sudah begini rasa kesal pasti melingkupi diri. Sakura mendesah lalu menambah kecepatan mobil agar mereka lekas tiba di Sekolah.

"Saat pulang Sekolah nanti kamu jangan kemana-mana..." Sakura melirik keberadaan Hanami. "Tunggu jemputan Mama dihalaman Sekolah, pokoknya tidak boleh keluar dari Sekolah apalagi sampai pergi." Ia menjelaskan pesan sedetail mungkin.

"Iya Mama..."

"Sekalipun Papa Naru yang membawa kamu."

"..." Gadis kecil itu bimbang memilih antara mau dan tidak mau.

"Jawab Mama."

"Iya Mama..."

Jawaban yang sama kembali dilontarkan, namun masih ada kelanjutannya setelah itu.

"Tapi aku tidak janji."

Kepala Sakura bergerak cepat. Menatap Hanami dengan mata berkilat, sontak saja membuat gadis lugu itu menunduk dalam-dalam.

Akhir-akhir ini Sakura jadi sering marah-marah, padahal sebelumnya tidak pernah seperti itu. Kini Hanami tahu sebagaimana mengerikannya sang Ibu ketika sedang marah. Bahkan Ayahanda nya takut untuk melawan.

Mobil yang dikendarai oleh Sakura telah tiba di depan gedung Sekolah Dasar, tempat Hanami menuntut ilmu pendidikan diusianya yang keenam tahun.

"Ingat pesan Mama sayang..."

Kepala Sakura melongok keluar jendela. Mengulang sikap seperti kemarin sebelum meninggalkan Hanami sendirian disini, serta tidak lupa memberi pesan yang tak boleh di langgar.

Bibir mungil itu enggan menjawab, cukup mengangguk sebagai jawaban yang tidak konsisten.

Sakura menghela nafas. Jika menyangkut Naruto tampaknya Hanami tak bisa berjanji, ia hanya bisa berharap laki-laki itu tidak menampakan diri lagi setelah kejadian kemarin.

"Hindari Papamu..."

Hanami membungkam bibir. Itu pesan yang sangat sulit untuk tidak dilanggar.

Mata Sakura terkatup selama satu detik. "Katakan _iya_ , Hanami."

Bibir mungil nan merona itu digigit gemas sebelum empunya menyilatkan lidah. "...iy—"

 **TENG TENG TENG...**

Ada bel yang menyelamatkan Hanami dari perjanjian sebelah pihak. Seketika ia menegapkan tubuh dan menatap ke arah Sekolahan, setelah itu kembali menatap sang Ibu.

"Aku terlambat." Serunya panik— bercampur bahagia. Ada kelegaan yang membuat dada plong sehingga memberi rasa bahagia.

"Jawab du—"

"Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa nanti Mama..."

Sakura bahkan tidak diberi kesempatan kecil untuk menyelesaikan kalimat singkat, Hanami telah melarikan diri dari perjanjian yang baru akan disepakati.

Gadis itu membawa tubuh mungilnya ke dalam gedung, hingga kemudian sosoknya menghilang seolah di telan koridor.

Sakura mendengus. "Dasar..." Gumamnya agak kesal lantas segera menjalankan mobil. Ia harap Naruto tidak akan datang lagi.

 **x X x**

 _Kriiuukk~_

Wajah lugu itu mengisut. Lagi dan lagi perutnya keroncongan minta di isi, namun ia masih bersikukuh dengan tekat awal untuk menjaga makan.

Seperti diet ketat.

Bahkan orang diet tidak sampai seketat itu hingga rela berpuasa sampai puluhan jam.

Seseorang menyodorkan satu tusuk Dango, membuat iris _shappire_ tersebut mengarahkan lirikan kepada si pemberi.

"Perutmu terus menjerit." Bocah berparas manis itu memperlihatkan wajah malas. "Makan ini." Suruhnya dengan sikap cuek padahal dibalik sikap ketus tersebut menyimpan berjuta perasaan.

Bibir Hanami berdecap karena tergiur dengan tawaran tersebut. Tangannya sudah bergerak hendak menerima, tapi niatnya berhasil dihentikan oleh bayang-bayang Ayah nya

 _"Tidak boleh!"_

Shikadai menatap heran pada Hanami. Dia mencekal tangan sendiri untuk menolak Dango lezat tersebut, seolah berseteru dengan setan dalam diri.

"Kamu kenapa?"

Segera Hanami menyembunyikan kedua tangan dibelakang tubuh. "Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya dengan wajah yang bertekuk aneh. "...terimakasih untuk Dango nya, tapi aku tidak lapar."

"Kamu yakin?"

Hanami tidak langsung menjawab.

Shikadai menghela nafas. "Ambilah..." Ia menyodorkannya lagi, tapi kali ini dilakukan sambil membuang muak agar tidak tampak terlalu perhatian.

Gadis kecil itu tidak punya kuasa untuk menolak, maka ia putuskan untuk menerima Dango yang terlihat lezat dan menggiurkan itu.

"Terimaka..."

"Minta donk."

 **Set.**

 **Hap!**

Seseorang langsung merampas Dango dari tangan Shikadai, membuat kedua bocah tersebut _sweatdropp_ bersamaan.

"I...inojin." Shikadai tergagap.

Inojin menikmati Dango dengan mulut penuh. "Uumm... enyak sekali." Ucapnya disela mengunyah rakus Dango lezat tersebut, sementara itu menyisakan tangan kosong Hanami dan Shikadai.

Hanami menghela nafas antara kecewa dan lega. Untunglah ada Inojin yang menyelamatkan diri sehingga gagal membatalkan puasanya.

 **x X x**

Padahal sudah membeli makanan kecil untuk disantap bersama, sayangnya penantian lama ini membuat Hanami benar-benar tidak punya selera makan.

Awalnya tidak sanggup lagi berpuasa kemudian Hanami putuskan untuk membelanjakan uang jajan yang diberikan oleh sang Ibu, dan ia berpikir membeli beberapa tusuk Dango lalu akan menyantapnya bersama kalau Ayah nya datang.

Tampaknya kali ini harapan Hanami sudah pupus.

Setelah kemarin mendapat ancaman kini laki-laki berambut pirang itu benar-benar menghilangkan diri dan menjauh dari kehidupan mereka.

Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Hanami.

Telah lama menanti, sedangkan yang diharapkan tak kunjung menampakan batang hidung. Hal itu membuat Hanami sangat terpukul dan berpikir sang Ayah benar-benar tidak ingin lagi mendekatkan diri dengannya.

"Papa..." Gadis kecil itu bergumam dengan mimik sedih. Kotak Dango ia genggam dengan kedua tangan.

Bis khusus anak-anak Sekolah mampir dihadapan Hanami, lalu seseorang melongokan kepala keluar jendela.

"Hanami, tidak pulang naik Bis bersama kami?" Chocho bertanya sekaligus menawarkan. Sejak tadi teman sekelasnya itu senantiasa berdiri di depan gerbang Sekolah menunggu jemputan datang.

Senyum sumringah melukis wajah sedih Hanami. "Tidak Chocho, sebentar lagi Mama datang." Tolaknya secara halus atas tawaran tersebut.

Shikadai turut melongokan kepala. "Kalau Papa kamu yang jemput tidak pernah sampai terlambat seperti ini." Ucapnya dengan nada malas. Bahkan wajahpun selalu tampil malas.

Yang dikatakan Shikadai tidak salah, tapi Hanami memakluminya saja. Toh, ia sendiri yang salah dengan mengatakan kepada sang Ibu jam pulang Sekolah pukul 12.00 PM sejak pertama masuk Sekolah, padahal yang sebenarnya mereka pulangan kurang dari setengah jam.

Waktu setengah jam biasa diluangkan untuk bersama Naruto. Selama ini Sakura tak pernah tahu mengenai rahasia Hanami di Sekolah.

"Itu apa?" Pandangan Chocho tertuju pada kotak bekal di tangan Hanami.

"Dango." Sarapan yang disiapkan oleh Sakura Chocho yang menyantap. "Kamu mau?" Berpikir mustahil Naruto datang maka lebih baik diberikan lagi kepada Chocho daripada terbuang sia-sia.

Perut karet Chocho cukup berguna untuk membuang makanan yang masih layak disantap.

Terang saja Chocho tidak menolak. "Mau..." Kedua matanya langsung berbinar mendapat tawaran tersebut. Kebetulan ia sedang lapar, paling tidak cukup untuk mengganjal perut sampai tiba di rumah.

Hanami membuka langkah. "Ini, ambilah." Ia serahkan kotak bekal itu dari jendela dan mendapat sambutan kilat.

Chocho selalu bersemangat bila menyangkut makanan.

"Hanami, kamu yakin masih mau menunggu sendirian?" Shikadai memastikan sekali lagi. Rasa tidak tega itu muncul dalam hati melihat Putri dari teman Ayah nya itu tinggal sendirian di Sekolah yang sudah kosong.

 _Shappire_ milik Hanami tertuju pada Shikadai. "Ini salahku sendiri karena dulu pernah berbohong kepada Mama." Ucapnya namun sama sekali tidak menyesal.

Pemuda cilik berkuncir tinggi itu segera meninggalkan tempat duduknya tadi lalu berlari keluar dari Bis. "Ji-san, aku akan pulang bersama Sakura ba-san." Ucapnya terhadap sang supir dari luar sana.

"Baiklah Nara-kun."

Setelah itu Shikadai menyusul Hanami. Berdiri disebelah gadis kecil itu yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan mimik penuh tanya.

"Sesekali aku ingin ikut pulang dengan Mama kamu."

Bis orange tadi telah berlalu membawa sisa-sisa anak Sekolah usai enyahnya Shikadai dari dalam, sedangkan Chocho sudah terlena dengan Dango pemberian Hanami.

Shikadai memasukan tangan mungil miliknya ke dalam saku celana Sekolah. "Boleh 'kah?" Ia menginginkan kepastian dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Bersikap sok angkuh.

Kali ini senyum itu tidak sesumringah tadi. "Pasti boleh." Akhirnya Hanami ada teman untuk menunggu jemputan.

 **x X x**

"Dimana Hanami?"

Sakura menatap Kizashi. "Ada di kamarnya." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Kenapa belum keluar? Aku ingin makan malam bersama Cucu kesayanganku." Pinta sang Ayah.

Mengenai kebohongan Hanami dan Naruto, Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepada Kizashi. Ia bersama sang Ibu saling berjanji untuk menjaga rahasia tersebut, karena dampaknya sangatlah buruk apabila beliau sampai tahu.

Naruto bisa disakiti lagi seperti dulu, dan kali ini bukan hanya Sakura yang akan menderita seorang diri. Ada Hanami yang sangat menyayangi Naruto.

Gadis kecil itu tak pernah bisa membenci sang Ayah, terlebih setelah tahu semuanya.

"Akan aku panggilkan." Sakura langsung meninggalkan dapur usai meletakan semangkuk nasi di tengah-tengah meja. Menghidangkan makan malam untuk para keluarga.

Tinggal Sara dan Mebuki yang menyelesaikan persiapan untuk makan malam.

"Akhir-akhir ini Hanami terlihat murung." Sasori tengah menikmati buah apel. "...ada masalah apa?" Ia menyadari kejanggalan dalam diri gadis kecil itu.

Hanami bocah super cerewet mendadak jadi pendiam selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. Tentu saja Sasori merindukan ocehan cempreng yang terlontar dari bibir mungil sang keponakan.

Mebuki tersenyum tipis. "Pusing memikirkan ujian semester minggu depan." Untungnya ada alasan yang tepat untuk berdusta.

Sasori mengangguk-angguk tanpa mengerti.

 **Ceklek.**

"Hanami sayang..."

Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Ia panggil Putri kesayangannya untuk mengajak makan malam bersama.

"Ojii-Chan mencari kamu sayang." Gadis kecil itu terlihat sedang berbaring sembari membelakangi pintu. "...Ojii-Chan ingin makan malam bersama kamu."

Tubuh mungil itu menggeliat kecil. "Aku tidak lapar..."

Sakura amat tidak suka dengan jawaban tersebut. "Makan siang kamu cuma Dango loh, masa tidak mau makan malam."

Hanami bilang kepada Sakura bahwa Shikadai memberinya beberapa tusuk Dango. Padahal hanya memberi sedangkan tidak ia terima.

Pemberian Shikadai menjadikan senjata bagi Hanami untuk berbohong lagi kepada Sakura, tapi jika tahu Shikadai juga tak mungkin berbohong.

Sayangnya bocah berkuncir tinggi itu tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai kebohongan yang Hanami utarakan, masalahnya setelah dia diantarkan pulang ke rumah sendiri Hanami baru membuka mulut.

Sakura tidak tahu bahwa yang sebenarnya Hanami belum makan apa-apa sejak kemarin malam. Puasanya benar-benar awet hingga malam berikutnya tiba.

"Tapi aku masih kenyang, Mama..."

"Kenyang makan apa?" Yang Sakura tahu Hanami hanya makan roti dan Dango sejak pagi, ia tidak tahu lebih dari itu.

"...kenyang makan rindu."

Dahi lebar Sakura mengernyit. "Rindu?"

Hanami bergerak. Ia bangun dari tidurnya lalu duduk sembari menghadap ke arah Sakura. "Aku rindu kepada Papa."

"!" Sakura terkejut.

Bukan terkejut karena pernyataan tadi, namun ada hal lain yang membuatnya segera melangkah ke tempat Hanami berada.

 **Tep.**

Mata biru tersebut melirik ke atas, dimana saat ini tangan putih sang Ibu tengah menyentuh keningnya. "Badan kamu panas."

Sakura langsung panik pada saat mendapati wajah Hanami yang memerah hingga pucuk hidung, maka dari itu ia segera menghampirinya.

Mimik Sakura terlihat sedih. "Sayang..." Iapun memeluk sang Putri. Menyandarkan kepala kecil itu ke dadanya.

"Mama..." Kedua tangan Hanami melingkari pinggang Sakura. "Kepalaku agak pusing." Keluhnya dengan manja.

Perempuan itu mengecupi pucuk kepala Putri kecilnya. Meninggalkan cinta dan kasih sayangnya disana.

Sakura sedih kalau Hanami sakit. Tentu saja, karena gadis kecil itu harta satu-satunya pemberian dari Naruto yang ia cintai lebih dari nyawa sendiri.

Hanami segalanya bagi Sakura. Tujuan hidup, kebahagiaan dan lain-lain. Gadis kecil itu telah menjadi kesayangannya beserta keluarga.

Sirup kental beperisa jeruk dituang dala sendok secukupnya, setelah itu Sakura sodorkan obat sirup tersebut tepat di depan mulut Hanami dan disambut tanpa ada penolakan.

Selalu menyediakan obat-obatan di rumah megah itu.

"Makan ya sayang..."

Kepala yang sama dengan warna permen kapas itu menggeleng— bentuk penolakan. "Aku masih kenyang setelah makan Dango yang diberikan oleh Shikadai." Jawab si empu berdusta— dengan suara kecilnya.

Sakura menghela nafas. Melihat keadaan Hanami yang tak berdaya seperti saat ini membuat dirinya tak tega memaksa dia untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Kalau tidak mau makan lagi sebaiknya kamu tidur saja." Ibu muda itu memeras handuk kecil yang ia angkat dari rendaman air hangat, kemudian melipatnya sampai empat kali barulah diletakan pada kening Hanami.

"Mama temani aku ya..."

Sakura tersenyum. "Mama disini sayang." Ucapnya lalu mengecup tangan mungil Hanami.

"Sini tidur disebelahku." Gadis cilik itu menepuk-nepuk tempat tidur disebelah kirinya.

Sakura menurutinya. Ia mengitari tempat tidur _queen size_ tersebut untuk mengambil tempat disebelah kiri Hanami. Hanami menghadap ke arahnya sepenuhnya, lantas di peluk erat ketika dirinya sudah berebah.

 **Cup.**

"Selamat tidur sayang..."

Kecupan lembut beserta ucapan menjadi menghantar tidur Hanami. Mengatupkan kelopak berbulu mata lentik itu karena sudah saatnya membawa roh memasuki alam mimpi.

Sakura menarik selimut hingga melampaui dada Hanami. Ia selimuti gadis lugu itu sampai batas leher untuk menghindarkan angin malam agar tidak menggigil.

Tampaknya Hanami telah berjaya menyelesaikan misi pertama. Tinggal menunggu misi selanjutnya.

Kali ini menuju tahap penyatuan.

 **x X x**

 **KRING KRING KRI—**

 _Klik._

Telunjuk lentik itu hanya perlu menekan tombol alarm dalam satu kali, dan berhasil mematikan suara kerasnya yang membahana dalam ruang kamar tersebut.

Sakura mengucak mata sebelum sadar sepenuhnya, setelah itu ia regangan untuk mengembalikan otot-otot tubuh. Beberapa detik mengembalikan kesadaran, ketika sadar sepenuhnya tiba-tiba ia teringat akan satu hal.

Hanami tidak terlihat di tempat tidur.

"Pergi kemana anak itu...? Tak biasanya bangun cepat kalau hari minggu."

Ibu muda itu meracau seorang diri.

"Hanami sayang..."

Sakura memutuskan meninggalkan ranjang. Ia langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi, mana tahu anak itu sedang berada di dalam sana.

 **Tok tok tok.**

"Sayang, kamu di dalam?"

Wanita itu mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. Menyerukan sang Putri berulang kali sebab ia yakin Hanami ada di dalam, terbukti dari suara shower yang terdengar di luar— tempat dirinya berdiri menunggu.

 **Tok tok tok.**

Ketukan kedua kali yang dilakukan.

Sakura cemas karena tak mendapat respons, maka ia asal buka pintu dan langsung masuk setelah berhasil.

Terang saja membuat Sakura terkejut, keadaan Hanami sangatlah tidak baik. Kondisinya lebih parah daripada semalam.

Sakura berlari masuk. "Astaga Hanami!" Ia memangku gadis kecil yang tak sadarkan diri itu, lalu menggendongnya dengan segera untuk di bawa ke tempat yang seharusnya.

Rumah Sakit tujuan Sakura saat ini.

 **x X x**

Panas Hanami semakin tinggi. Dia terus mengigaukan Naruto dalam tidurnya, membuat Sakura tak punya pilihan lain lalu mengaktifkan kembali ponsel yang sudah berhari-hari di non-aktifkan.

Sakura sengaja menon-aktifkan ponsel untuk menghindari Naruto, dan saat ponsel menyala satu pesan singkat di dapat dari Naruto sebagai si pengirim.

 _Tolong katakan kepada Hanami aku sedang berada di luar kota. Salam peluk dan cium dariku untuk malaikat kecil kita._

Sayangnya Sakura tidak punya kesempatan untuk mengulas senyum barang setipis apapun ketika membaca pesan tersebut, karena untuk saat ini pikirannya kacau gara-gara mencemaskan keadaan Hanami.

Gadis kecil itu tidak berhenti meracau, bahkan bertambah parah saat sudah sadar dari pingsannya.

"Aku mau Papa..." Hanami masih meracau, terus mengingau dalam tidur karena terlampau menginginkan sang Ayah. Ia sempat bangun tadi tapi kini kembali tidur sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sakura mencoba menenangkan Hanami yang terus rewel. "Sabar ya sayang, sebentar lagi Papa akan datang." Bujuknya sambil mengelus-elus pucuk kepala Hanami.

Tentu saja apabila keadaan mendesak seperti ini Sakura tak punya pilihan lain, maka dengan terpaksa ia menghubungi Naruto sejak pagi-pagi sekali.

Mengingat jarak yang di tempuh tidak terbilang dekat, kemungkinan besar sore hari Naruto baru bisa sampai ke Tokyo.

Seperti yang sudah Sakura jelaskan.

 _Mungkin sebentar lagi._

 **CEKLEK.**

Baru beberapa detik membicarakan Naruto, kini sosoknya yang gestur tinggi muncul dihadapan mereka.

Sakura lekas berdiri. "Naruto..."

Laki-laki itu sendiri tak ingin membuang-buang waktu, dengan segera ia masuk ke dalam serta menghiraukan panggilan— lega tadi.

"Hanami sayang..." Naruto menyentuh kening Hanami lalu meraba-raba anggota tubuh lainnya. Panasnya tinggi. "Astaga, kenapa bisa sampai separah ini?" Serunya panik.

Naruto bahkan rela meninggalkan masalah yang ada di Kyoto demi Hanami. Perkerjaan tidak sepenting buah hati.

"Sudah berapa lama seperti ini?" Naruto menatap tajam pada Sakura.

"Baru tadi pagi..." Suara perempuan itu teredam dalam kesedihan. Ia sempat menangis lama memikirkan keadaan Hanami, terlebih setelah tahu kenyataan yang dijelaskan oleh Dokter.

"Demamnya gara-gara apa?" Naruto perlu tahu.

Sakura menundukan kepala. Cara ia menyembunyikan wajah bersalah dari tatapan tajam nan menusuk. "Selama dua hari Hanami tidak makan apa-apa."

Pernyataan itu membuat kedua mata sipit milik Naruto membulat sempurna. Sunggguh tidak masuk akal terdengar di telinga.

"Bagaimana bisa!?"

Mirip seperti bentakan, wajar saja bila Sakura tersentak. "A...aku juga ti-tidak tahu." Jawabnya sesuai fakta.

Naruto menarik tangan Sakura lalu membawanya menjauh dari tempat Hanami terlelap. "Ibu macam apa kau?"

Paling tidak keberadaan jauh mereka tidak mengusik acara tidur Hanami.

"Jelaskan padaku!" Saat ini Naruto sangat marah. Terjadi setelah pagi-pagi sekali ia mendapat kabar mengenai Hanami. "Punya kesibukan apa kau sampai-sampai tidak bisa memantau Putriku dengan benar."

Sakura menyeka sudut mata. Ia sempat menitikan air mata begitu mendapat kemarahan Naruto. "...yang aku tahu Hanami tak pernah terlambat makan." Ia mengatakan sesuai fakta lagi. Kalaupun tahu Hanami berpuasa selama dua hari mana mungkin ia biarkan begitu saja.

"Buktinya ada di depan mataku Sakura."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

Naruto menggeram, tanda bahwa ia masih menahan diri agar tak menyakiti Sakura. "Kau Ibu yang buruk!" Ia menunjuk wajah sembab perempuan itu.

Sakura tersentak lalu terpaku. Jika marah mulut Naruto tak bisa terkendali, dan ini sudah yang kedua kali mulut tajam itu melukai hatinya melalui kata-kata pedas.

"Kau egois!" Mulut Naruto masih melanjutkan kata-kata jahatnya.

Sakura yang tengah terpaku tidak bisa mengedipkan mata. Terlalu shock mendapati cercaan tersebut, seolah mendapat sebuah hantaman keras yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya mati.

"Hanami sangat membutuhkan diriku, tapi tega-teganya kau menjauhkan kami. Jika aku ada disisi Hanami kupastikan semua ini tak pernah terjadi."

"Baiklah baik." Sakura membuka suara. Ia lelah terus disudutkan dengan kesalahan-kesalahan ini. "...aku memang salah dan kau yang selalu benar."

Naruto mendesah lalu mengusap wajah. "Kali ini memang kau yang salah." Katanya dengan suara gusar. Keadaan Hanami saat ini membuat hidupnya tidak tenang.

Disisi lain, Kizashi bersama Mebuki datang ke Rumah Sakit untuk menjenguk Hanami. Sudah seharian Cucu mereka di rawat di Rumah Sakit, terakhir melihat sejak pagi pukul sembilan pagi.

Kizashi terpaksa pergi demi menyelesaikan urusan di kantor, mengenai Hanami untungnya ada Sakura yang dengan senantiasa menjaga serta merawat.

Ibu muda itu tak sekalipun pernah meninggalkan Hanami, terutama dalam keadaan sakit seperti saat ini.

"Sakura..." Naruto meraih kedua tangan Sakura lalu ia genggam. "Maafkan aku." Ia lepas kendali tadi sehingga antara sadar dan tidak sadar telah melukai Sakura dengan kata-kata.

Wanita itu tidak bisa menyalahkan Naruto sepenuhnya. Yang Naruto lakukan tadi karena terlalu cemas dengan keadaan Hanami, terlebih lagi dirinya memang bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa..." Sedikit banyaknya jawaban itu cukup melegakan perasaan Naruto.

"Terimakasih." Kemudian pria itu menarik Sakura. Memeluk Ibu dari Putri nya itu untuk berbagi perasaan.

Untuk saat ini hanya ada kesedihan yang melanda.

Awalnya Sakura ragu, tetapi pada akhirnya ia kalah dan menikmati dekapan hangat Naruto. Bahkan membalas pelukan tersebut sembari mengatupkan kedua mata.

Tubuh tegap yang dirindukan, wangi maskulin khas Naruto, perasaan yang terlindungi dan kehangatan nyata. Semua itu dapat Sakura rasakan kembali setelah sekian lama mereka berpisah.

Hidup masing-masing dari kejauhan bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk mereka lalui. Cinta dan rindu yang terpendam menjadi satu lalu seperti siksaan cambuk bagi batin, satu hal yang paling sulit dihadapi.

Terang saja melihat adegan yang tersaji di depan mata membuat amarah Kizashi naik hingga puncak kepala. Wajahnya sampai merah dengan dada yang memompa kencang seperti kehabisan nafas.

Lelaki lanjut usia itu sedang mati-matian menahan diri, tapi tetap saja gagal dan lepas kendali di tempat ini.

"KEPARAT!"

Naruto tidak diberi kesempatan barang sedetikpun untuk menoleh. Kizashi bergerak cepat memisahkan mereka lalu melayangkan tinju pada wajah Naruto, membuatnya tersungkur di lantai karena tidak sempat membela diri.

"NARUTO!"

Sakura segera berjongkok untuk memangku kepala Naruto. Ia usap lembut pipinya yang memar dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan sakiti Naruto, saat ini Hanami sangat membutuhkannya..."

Pria itu mengerang pelan. Pukulan tadi membuat pipinya berdenyut sakit, untung pula elusan Sakura cukup membantu meredakan rasa sakitnya.

Itulah elusan penuh cinta yang Sakura berikan kepada Naruto.

"Aku tak peduli!"

Persetan bagi Kizashi, yang pasti kebenciannya terhadap Naruto begitu besar. Ia tidak peduli terhadap apapun, apalagi kalau ingat pencampakan dulu.

Ayah mana yang tidak murka saat Putri nya dicampakan seperti barang bekas yang tak terpakai lagi.

Tidak ada seorang Ayah yang rela. Bahkan Naruto sendiri tidak akan rela bila yang Sakura alami terjadi kepada Hanami.

Kalau Naruto yang ada diposisi Kizashi maka tiada kata ampun bagi laki-laki seperti itu, apalagi sampai memberi kesempatan untuk hidup lebih lama.

Nyawa pasti melayang.

Naruto tidak melawan ketika mendapat tarikan kasar terhadap kerah kemeja nya, sebab ia sadar benar karena telah melakukan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidup dengan menyia-nyiakan Sakura.

"Otou-Chan, aku mohon..." Sakura tidak bisa tinggal diam menyaksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri sebagaimana kejamnya Naruto disakiti oleh sang Ayah.

Rasa cinta yang masih ada membuat Sakura tidak sanggup melihat Naruto dianiayaya.

Cengekeraman Kizashi kuat sekali. Paru-paru Naruto sampai kesulitan mendapatkan udara namun ia hanya diam mengalah.

Mebuki tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menyaksikan dalam diam.

"Setelah mencampakan Putriku sekarang kau masih berani menampakan diri. Tidak tahu malu!"

Naruto memejamkan mata saat kepalan tangan Kizashi kembali melayang di depan wajah. Ia sudah pasrah menerimanya, tapi berkat seruan keras dari seseorang wajahnya gagal terkena pukulan lagi.

"Jangan sakiti Papa-ku!"

Kontan saja, peringatan tersebut berhasil menghentikan niat Kizashi. Ia menatap ke arah seruan keras tadi, sama halnya dengan ketiga manusia yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Setelah di lihat ternyata Hanami sudah bangun. Bahkan saat ini dia sedang duduk sembari melayangkan tatapan tajam kepada sang Kakek.

Keheningan melanda dalam seketika.

 **x X x**

"Mau lagi?"

Kepala merah milik gadis cilik itu menggeleng. "Sudah kenyang..."

Naruto tersenyum. "Sekarang katakan kepada Papa, kenapa kamu berbohong soal makan?" Ia mengelus pucuk kepala Hanami dengan penuh kasih.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban, hanya ada tatapan lugu yang membuat Naruto menghela nafas.

Bibir mungil itu senantiasa bungkam.

Ayah muda itu menatap ke arah Sakura. "Apa kau tahu penyebab Hanami mogok makan?" Ia pikir Ibu Hanami tahu, sebab mereka yang tinggal satu atap sedangkan dirinya berada jauh di luar sana.

Sakura menundukan kepala. Menghindari _shappire_ tajam yang kini tengah menatap dirinya dengan sorot seperti biasa tajamnya. "Hanami tidak pernah cerita apa-apa kepadaku." Jawabnya sambil mengupas jeruk lalu menyisihkannya ke piring.

Mata Naruto berputar malas. "...bagaimana bisa." Cibirnya— menyindir Sakura.

Bisa-bisanya seorang Ibu tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai anaknya sendiri, padahal mereka sudah sangat dekat sejak dalam kandungan hingga si anak tumbuh menjadi gadis jelita.

Sakura menggemungkan pipi. "Harusnya kau sadar bodoh, Hanami juga tidak mau cerita apa-apa kepadamu."

"Tapi setidaknya Hanami mau makan setelah aku suapi." Jawaban itu berhasil menyudutkan Sakura dalam kekalahan.

Ketika Sakura memberi suapan pertama Hanami tidak segan menolak sambil membekap mulut, tapi setelah Naruto yang ambil alih gadis kecil itu baru sudi melesakan nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

Rasanya sangat tidak adil bagi Sakura.

Itulah yang Naruto rasakan selama ini.

 **Srek.**

Naruto beranjak. "Aku harus pergi sekarang." Ucapnya kepada Sakura, membuat kepala merah muda itu menadah ke atas untuk menatap dirinya.

"Ke-kenapa?" Suara Sakura terdengar tidak rela.

"Pekerjaanku belum selesai." Jas hitam yang terganggal disandaran bangku diambil kembali oleh Naruto.

Sakura meletakan piring ceper di tangannya ke atas meja lalu berdiri. "...la-lalu kapan kau a-akan datang la-lagi?" Mendadak ia tergagap seperti orang idiot.

"Setelah pekerjaanku beres." Jawaban itu sederhana sekali.

Naruto membungkukan badan untuk meninggalkan kecupan pada pucuk kepala Hanami. Sakura menatap keduanya dengan sorot teduh. Ia tersenyum bahagia.

"Papa pergi dulu ya." Pipi bocah cilik itu semakin tembem ketika dia menggembungkannya. Naruto hanya tersenyum mendapat respons tersebut, setelah itu ia hendak langsung melenggang dengan berpura-pira tidak menyadari rajukan Hanami.

 **Tep.**

Sentuhan terhadap tangan membuat Naruto urung angkat kaki. Ia berbalik guna menatap si pelaku yang menahan kepergian dirinya. "Ada apa sayang?"

Sepasang iris _shappire_ menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang mendalam. "...Papa jangan pergi." Pinta Putri kecil itu terhadapnya.

"Nanti Papa datang lagi."

Hanami menggeleng keras. Menolak tawaran tadi. "Kalau begitu aku ikut saja dengan Papa."

Sakura terkejut mendengarnya. "Hanami, jangan merepotkan Papa." Tegurnya— sedikit meninggikan nada.

"Aku mau ikut dengan Papa." Gadis kecil itu bersikukuh.

"Hanami..." Cepat-cepat Sakura menggendong tubuh mungil Hanami. Langsung ia dekap dengan erat karena takut kehilangan.

Naruto bingung. Antara ingin membawa Hanami dan menjaga perasaan Sakura. Wanita itu tidak akan rela kalau jauh dari anaknya, sedangkan ia tidak punya hak untuk berkuasa sesuka hati.

"Bawa aku bersama Papa."

Permintaan itu membuat Naruto tidak punya pilihan, mau tak mau Sakura harus terima kenyataan bahwa sang Putri lebih memilih dirinya.

"Tidak Naruto. Jangan bawa Hanami." Sakura membelakangi Naruto. Cara ia menghindari lelaki itu.

"Hanami ingin bersamaku."

"Tapi kau tetap tidak boleh membawanya." Tangan mungil Hanami merentang dihadapan Naruto. Ingin digendong oleh Ayah nya. "Kalau di kantor kau pasti sibuk kerja lalu Hanami akan sendirian, jadi Hanami bersamaku saja."

Naruto mendekati mereka. "Sakura, berikan Hanami kepadaku." Paksanya. Ia benar-benar tidak kuat saat mendapat tatapan memohon dari mata biru nan indah tersebut

"Tidak!" Sakura hendak berlari namun berhasil dicegah.

"Mama lepaskan aku..." Sakura makin tersakiti karena permintaan Hanami tadi. "Aku mau ikut dengan Papa, nanti pasti pulang lagi." Tidak berniat menuruti justru pelukannya kini bertambah erat.

Naruto menarik lengan kurus Sakura untuk menghadap ke arahnya. "Jangan sakiti Hanami demi keegoisanmu sendiri, Sakura." Terang saja ia marah, secara wanita itu mendekap Hanami erat sekali.

Sakura tidak peduli. Untuk saat ini ia hanya ingin mempertahankan Hanami.

"Lepaskan Hanami."

"Tidak."

"Ughh..." Gadis kecil itu mengerang. "Ma-mama... se-sesak." Ia sampai memukul-mukul bahu Sakura karena tidak sanggup mendapat pelukan erat.

Terang saja keluhan Hanami membuat Naruto lepas kendali. Ia yang awalnya bersikap baik kepada Sakura kini kembali kasar seperti tadi, merampas Hanami dari dekapan Sakura setelah memaksa membuka kunci kedua tangan wanita itu.

"Sudah cukup!"

Sakura kalah. Kini Hanami telah berpindah tangan.

"Hanami, Mama mohong jangan pergi." Gadis kecil itu menatap sedih sang Ibu yang tengah menggenggam kedua tanganya. "...jangan tinggalkan Mama sayang."

Naruto pikir sikap Sakura kali ini terlalu berlebihan.

"Izinkan aku ikut dengan Papa..."

Sakura menggeleng keras. Menolak permintaan Hanami tadi yang secara tidak langsung memisahkan diri mereka.

"Tidak sayang..."

Lelaki pirang itu tidak peduli dan memutuskan segera pergi. Ia meninggalkan ruang inap tersebut sembari membawa Hanami dalam gendongan sedangkan mereka sedang di kejar oleh Sakura.

"Naruto berhenti!"

"..."

"Naruto...!"

Sakura tidak mampu mengimbangi kekuatan Naruto. Keputusan Hanami telah membuat dirinya lemah dan tak berdaya, sehingga hendak melangkahpun ia tidak mampu lagi.

Sara yang saat itu baru datang ke Rumah Sakit langsung dibuat terkejut melihat keadaan Sakura. Ia panik apalagi setelah sadar Hanami di bawa pergi oleh Ayah nya sendiri.

Sakura tidak bisa bangkit dari duduknya. Terlalu lemah untuk melanjutkan langkah, maka ia hanya bisa menangis melihat kepergian Hanami.

"Hey Naruto!" Sebagai seorang Bibi tentu saja Sara tidak tinggal diam begitu tahu keponakan tersayang di bawa. Sayangnya kegigihan Naruto tidak bisa dikalahkan oleh apapun. Pria muda itu rela melakukan apa saja demi Hanami.

Sara terlambat. Kecepatan Naruto saat masuk ke dalam taksi membuat sosoknya bersama Hanami di bawa melesat jauh oleh mobil kuning tersebut.

Keduanya meninggalkan Rumah Sakit.

Wanita merah itu menghela nafas. "Ayah mertua pasti akan marah besar kalau sampai tahu soal ini." Gumamnya cemas. Kizashi bisa menjadi sosok yang menyeramkan kalau sedang mengamuk.

Di dalam mobil itu Hanami tidak berhenti memikirkan Sakura. Ia cemas dan sebenarnya tidak mau berpisah seperti ini, tapi hanya ada cara kejam ini agar bisa menyatukan mereka.

Kini gadis cilik itu tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah.

 _"Maafkan aku Mama. Aku melakukan semua ini demi Papa dan Mama, jadi Mama harus bersabar sampai misiku selesai dan setelah itu kalian akan bersama lagi seperti dulu."_

Gadis kecil itu menutup mata sesaat, menarik nafas lalu dihembuskan lagi untuk merilekskan diri. Ia lakukan selama berulang kali tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto— dikarenakan Ayah muda itu sedang sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang melalui telepon genggam.

 _"Aku sangat cinta dan sayang kepada Mama... selamanya."_

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

Tinggal satu chapter lagi... ga kerasa cepet banget ya kelarnya :'))


	6. Chapter 6 - Happy Ending

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto.**

Main chara : NaruSaku & Hanami [OC]. Rated : T slight M. Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort & Family. Warning : OOC. AU. Typos. Boring cz mainstream theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **Kesalahan [Chapter 6] LAST!**

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

Mobil sedan itu merobos hujan dengan paksa. Biarpun petir sedang menggelenggar seakan hendak membelah bumi, ia rela rela saja meninggalkan kediaman demi menjalankan suatu tugas yang sangat penting.

Suatu pekerjaan yang jauh lebih penting daripada perusahaan.

Hanya satu tujuan Naruto saat ini.

Sementara itu yang sedang terajadi disisi lain, Sakura terus mengurung diri di dalam kamar kecil ini. Menikmati bekas yang pernah Hanami tempati.

Dua hari Hanami dirawat di Rumah Sakit dan setelah pulih Naruto langsung membawanya pergi, sialnya gadis kecil itu mau ketika dipisahkan dengan sang Ibu.

Bahkan sudah menjadi keinginan Hanami sendiri.

Kini tinggalah Sakura yang sedang merana karena merindukan Hanami. Padahal baru dua puluh empat jam berpisah, tetapi rasanya seperti bertahun-tahun.

Sakura tidak bisa tanpa Hanami. Hendak menyusul tempat tinggal Naruto tapi ia tak punya alamat lengkapnya, karena baru beberapa bulan lalu Naruto pindah tempat tanpa sepengetahuan siapa-siapa.

Bahkan Sakura sendiri.

Pria itu membeli rumah sederhana dan menempatinya seorang diri. Ia lelah terus membayar sewa apartement, sementara kalau jumlah uang perbulannya ditabungkan bisa membeli satu unit mansion.

Begitulah pemikiran Naruto.

"Hanami..."

Sembari meringuk Sakura mendekap erat bantal guling kecil yang menjadi teman tidur Hanami setelah boneka bernama _Gaara_ ia buang ke tong sampah.

Harusnya tidak dibuang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi.

"Mama rindu kamu sayang..."

Sakura ingin bertemu lagi dengan Hanami. Ingin mendekap gadis kecilnya dalam pelukan kasih sayang, dan menimangnya seperti waktu masih Bayi dulu.

"Biarkan aku menemui Sakura!"

Suara gaduh terdengar dari luar kamar. Cepat-cepat Sakura bangun dari rebahnya tadi lalu segera keluar untuk melihat yang sedang terjadi.

Jelas sekali si pemilik suara tadi ialah Naruto.

"Tidak!" Sara bersikeras menahan Naruto. "Kau baru boleh menemui Sakura setelah mengembalikan Hanami kepada kami."

Kepalang emosi, Naruto langsung menyentak Sara. Menarik lengan kurus wanita merah itu dengan cengkeraman erat hingga memberi rasa perih.

"Aku tak kan diam bila tidak mendapatkan apa yang Hanami inginkan."

Gadis kecil itu menginginkan kehadiran si Ibu, alasan yang membuat Naruto nekat menerobos derasnya hujan demi mendatangi kediaman Haruno.

"Serahkan Hanami." Tentunya Sara tidak mau kalah. Rasa sakit terhadap lengannya tidak seberapa daripada menderita sakit saat kehilangan Hanami.

"TIDAK!" Suara tinggi Naruto menggema keseluruh ruangan.

Sakura tersentak. Benar dugaannya yang datang adalah Naruto, maka tanpa basa-basi ia bergegas turun ke lantai bawah untuk menemui pria itu.

"Naruto..."

Keduanya segera menatap ke asal panggilan tadi.

"Sakura." Naruto berlari kecil— menghampiri Sakura di tangga yang terakhir dan mengabaikan Sara usai melepas cengkeraman.

"Di mana Hanami?" Telapak tangan milik Sakura menangkup dada bidang Naruto.

"Ada bersamaku." Pergelangan Sakura mendapat sentuhan lembut. "...kau harus ikut denganku sekarang." Naruto segera membawa Sakura tanpa peduli akan larangan dari Sara.

"Apa yang terjadi kepada Hanami?"

Keduanya berhenti melangkah sesaat.

Naruto membalik badan lalu menangkup wajah Sakura dengan telapak tangan lebar miliknya. "Hanami baik-baik saja. Kau dengar itu?"

Sakura menggangguk tanpa paham.

"Hanami hanya membutuhkan dirimu. Dia rindu padamu."

"Aku juga merindukan Hanami." Perempuan itu tersenyum.

"Mau ikut denganku?"

"...mau sekali." Jawaban itu tidak kedengaran terpaksa. Naruto tersenyum puas kemudian menggandeng tangan Sakura lagi dan mengajaknya pergi.

Sara berlari mengejar mereka. "Sakura jangan pergi..." Entah sampai berapa lama ia mampu menahan kepergian mereka. Pastinya tidak akan sampai Kizashi dan Sasori pulang dari luar kota.

Tepat di hari Naruto membawa Hanami, saat itulah Kizashi dan Sasori mendapat panggilan tugas dari luar kota yang mengharuskan mereka pergi hari itu juga. Jam itu juga. Detik itu juga sehingga tidak tahu menahu soal Hanami.

"Aku harus pergi."

Sara menggeleng. "Tidak Sakura... Kaa-Chan akan kehilanganmu nanti."

Nyonya besar itu lama sekali pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan cepat saji. Menu makan mereka malam ini tanpa para lelaki.

Sakura melepaskan gandengan Naruto terhadapnya. Kini ia genggam kedua tangan Sara. "Kalau Kaa-Chan pulang Nee-Chan tinggal katakan yang sebenarnya. Aku yakin Kaa-Chan tidak akan marah."

"..." Diam dan ragu, hingga akhirnya Ibu dari dua anak sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan itu menghela nafas. Ia tak punya hak menahan Sakura yang ingin menyusul Hanami.

"Onee-Chan, biarkan aku pergi... ya?" Sakura memelas, sementara itu Naruto sendiri senantiasa menunggu dengan sabar.

Kembali Sara menghela nafas. "Baiklah, tapi ingat perginya jangan lama-lama." Anggukan penuh semangat diarahkan untuk peringatannya tadi. "...besok harus pulang, sekalian bawa Hanami."

"Iya Nee-Chan, aku pasti segera pulang."

Sakura tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana cara ia mengutarakan rasa bahagia ini. Terlalu bahagia sampai membuat dirinya tidak dapat terkendalikan lagi.

Sara menatap mereka. Menyaksikan kepergian sang adik ipar bersama seorang lelaki pirang dalam diam. Lama-lama iapun tersenyum geli.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi Sakura sempat kembali ke kamar, begitu keluar _slig bag_ hitam yang terbuat asli dari kulit hewan dibawa olehnya.

"Dasar..." Sara Haruno bergumam mengenai Sakura. Wanita itu nekat sekali.

Di luar sedang turun hujan dengan sangat deras, maka dari itu Naruto telah mempersiapkan payung khusus untuk Sakura. Ia menggunakan payung lipat itu setelah Sakura keluar, sedangkan pada saat ia masuk ke dalam rumah megah itu dalam keadaan polos tanpa pelindung.

Naruto basah sendiri, setelah keluar barulah ia gunakan payung untuk melindungi mereka dari siraman air hujan.

Keduanya tiba di tempat mobil sedan milik Naruto terletak, namun mereka tidak langsung masuk karena satu alasan.

"Pakai ini supaya kau tidak kedinginan." Naruto menyerahkan payung kepada Sakura. Menyuruh dia pegang sendiri tanpa memulai dari kata-kata.

Sakura hanya diam ketika lelaki pirang itu mengenakan mantel merah pada tubuhnya dengan tudung kepala berbulu lembut dan warna putih.

Selesai dengan pekerjaan sederhana itu, kini tatapan Naruto tertuju pada wajah Sakura. "Kau pasti belum mandi ya..."

Cukup melihat dari bentuk wajah yang mengatakan Sakura belum menyentuh air selama seharian ini. Paras manis itu terlihat kusam dan sembab.

Bukan dugaan, tetapi lebih mendominasi ke ejekan. Baru saja Sakura mendapat ejekan.

"Ini gara-gara kau tahu." Sakura manyun. Mendadak saja kegundahannya pulih begitu mendapat ajakan dari Naruto untuk bertemu dengan Hanami.

Jawaban tadi membuat Naruto terkekeh geli. "Iya iya... maafkan aku ya..." Ucapnya lalu mencubit gemas hidung mancung Sakura. Menyentuhnya tepat dibagian ujung.

"Pertemukan dulu aku dengan Hanami baru setelah itu aku maafkan."

"Baiklah sayang..." Semburat merah menghiasi pipi putih Sakura. Jawaban yang terdengar manis ditelinga.

Tapi sebelum membukakan pintu untuk Sakura tentunya Naruto perlu menampung air di atas tangkupan tangan, kemudian ia usapkan air hujan tersebut ke seluruh wajah Sakura.

"Kau juga belum cuci muka, bodoh."

Sakura memejamkan mata— menikmati usapan demi usapan lembut pada wajahnya.

"Jangan terlihat jelek di depan Putri kita."

Putri kita?

Kalimat sederhana yang membuat senyum Sakura melukis wajah. Sebenarnya ia bahagia setiap kali Naruto menyebut kalimat _Putri kita_ , hanya saja ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengungkapkan perasaan itu.

Akhirnya perlahan-lahan hubungan mereka mulai membaik, dan itu semua memerlukan pengorbanan dari seorang gadis cilik yang tak berdosa.

 **x X x**

"Ayo Ji-Chan lebih cepat...!"

Hanami berlonjak-lonjak girang di atas punggung Konohamaru.

"Uwaaa... hihihihi..."

Konohamaru sweadropp. Pantatnya dipukul-pukul layaknya seekor kuda, sementara si pelaku tengah kegirangan sendiri.

Naruto tidak bodoh. Jika membawa Hanami ke rumah maka dia pasti membutuhkan teman, karena itu ia rela menjemput Konohamaru ke kediaman Namikaze— sekaligus membawa Hanami bertemu dengan Kakek dan Nenek.

Terang saja kehadiran Hanami membuat Minato dan Kushina bahagia tak tanggung-tanggung. Dikatakan sangat jarang mereka bisa bertemu dengan sang Cucu yang dipelitkan oleh keluarga Haruno.

Namikaze juga punya hak atas diri Hanami, biarpun bukan hak untuk memiliki sepenuhnya. Selama ini mereka rela mengalah demi menjaga kedamaian, terlebih saat tahu Naruto masih mencintai Sakura.

Minato tidak punya pilihan untuk melawan mereka. Terpaksa mengibarkan bendera putih sebagai penyerahan diri.

Jika mau mereka bisa saja merebut Hanami dengan cara paksa, namun sayangnya mereka tidak ingin melakukan perbuatan keji itu.

"STOP!"

Seperti mobil yang dikendarai, mendadak Konohamaru berhenti merangkak begitu mendapat perintah.

Si pemilik iris _shappire_ menyipitkan mata. Cara ia menajamkan tatapan. "Ada yang sedang mematai-matai kita." Ucapnya dengan suara terjaga sambil memerhatikan kedatangan mobil sedan melalui celah gorden.

Paman dan keponakan itu sedang bermain kuda-kudaan. Konohamaru menjadi kuda sementara Hanami si penunggang yang merupakan seorang pendekar pilih tanding.

Bahkan gadis kecil itu mengenakan ikat kepala menggunakan pita merah, tali pinggang sebagai sabuk yang terbuat dari syal lalu senjata mainan yang sama persis seperti katana.

Hanami terlihat seperti pendekar sungguhan.

"Memangnya kuda bisa bicara?"

Hanami melirikan mata ke bawah. "Tentu saja, bukan 'kah Ji-Chan kuda siluman..."

"Be-begitu ya." Konohamaru terbata. Ia selalu kalah.

"Ji-Chan, kita kejar mata-mata itu lalu serahkan kepada Raja untuk dihukum mati! Hiahh!"

Kuda jadi-jadian itu kembali berjalan setelah sempat berhenti selama sesaat.

Hanami tampak begitu bahagia. Dia bersemangat sekali sejak bersama sang Ayah, terlebih setelah mendapat teman bermain yang merupakan adik sedarah Naruto.

Konohamaru sudah lama mengenal Hanami, alasan yang membuat siapa saja tidak heran apabila melihat kedekatan mereka dan bermain bersama seperti saat ini.

Sebelumnya mereka memang sering main bersama. Taman hiburan salah satu tempat pertemuan mereka lalu bermain sepuas-puasnya di sana, tapi dikatakan sangat jarang karena tidak punya alasan untuk sering-sering berbohong kepada Sakura.

Biasanya kalau ingin lama-lama si pintar— Hanami pasti menggunakan kelas tambahan sebagai alasan. Katanya les padahal yang sebenarnya pergi ke tempat hiburan dengan Ayah serta Paman mudanya.

 **Plak!**

Konohamaru melotot. Tadi itu tamparan yang cukup keras. Tega sekali Hanami menampar bokongnya dengan raket bola pimpong.

"Ji-Chan, GO!"

Bocah merah berambut muda itu mengepalkan tangan kiri di atas udara.

Tak lupa ada tali yang mengikat leher Konohamaru tapi tidak kencang dan berbahaya. Dilakukan agar terlihat seperti pendekar sungguhan, dan semua ide itu Hanami yang mengusulkan.

"Lebih cepat Ji-Chan, nanti kita kehilangan mata-mata itu!"

Hanami berlonjak— seakan tengah menunggangi kuda sungguhan, padahal punggung seorang manusia.

Bodohnya, Konohamaru mau mengitari meja berulang kali agar benar-benar seperti sedang berpacu. Sebagaimana kuda berpacu di bawah kendali si penunggang.

 **Set.**

 **Drap!**

Konohamaru tersentak.

"Yosha!" Gadis kecil itu melompat tinggi tadi. Untungnya mendarat dengan sempurna di lantai— tempatnya saat ini berpijak.

Pemuda berambut jabrik itu menghela nafas lega. "...bikin kaget saja." Gumamnya agak kesal. Kalau terjadi apa-apa kepada Hanami barang sehelai rambutnya sekalipun yang hilang, maka tiada kesempatan hidup lebih lama untuk Konohamaru.

Naruto kalau mengamuk tidak ubahnya dengan singa jantan.

Mengerikan.

 **TING TONG!**

Kepala pink itu segera menoleh ke arah pintu, dan dalam seketika mengubah raut wajahnya yang girang menjadi bahagia.

"Hore Papa pulang bawa Mama..."

Hanami berlari kecil menuju pintu masuk, meninggalkan Konohamaru yang baru saja bangkit usai menjadikan punggung untuk dirinya bermain kuda-kudaan sampai puas.

Pintu baru terbuka kecil tapi kemunculan Hanami sukses mengejutkan Sakura, di tambah lagi dengan sapaan cempreng khas sang Putri.

"Mama!"

Sakura terkejut "Sayang..." Ucapnya sedikit kesal lalu berjongkok dihadapan Hanami. "Apa kabar kamu?" Ia elus-elus pipi mulus Hanami sesaat, tapi karena tidak tahan dengan rasa rindu maka iapun langsung memeluknya.

Kedua tangan Hanami melingkari leher Sakura. Ia sampai berjinjit demi balas memeluk Ibunda tercintanya.

"Aku sangat rindu kepada Mama..."

Sakura menyesapi wangi tubuh Hanami yang ia hapal. Menekan hidung dibahu mungil si gadis kecil untuk memperdalam sesapan.

"Mama juga sangat rindu kepada kamu sayang..."

Hanami menyudahi pelukan lama mereka lalu menatap wajah Ibunya dengan senyum lebar. "Mama, aku di sini bahagia." Tuturnya— menceritakan kesenangan saat ikut bersama Naruto. "Papa mengajak Konohamaru Ji-Chan menginap di sini selama ada aku, dan kami bersenang-senang di luar maupun di rumah." Katanya panjang dan lebar.

Sakura manyun. "Kamu di sini bahagia sedangkan Mama menderita sendiri di rumah besar itu. Selama kamu pergi Mama tidur di kamar kamu untuk mengurangi rasa rindu, tapi tidak berhasil." Keluhnya.

Curhatan hati Sakura tadi membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya tertawa geli. "Dasar cengeng." Ia mengejek wanita itu dan mendapat dengusan kesal sebagai respons.

"Sakura Nee-Chan, apa kabar?" Sudah lama Konohamaru tidak melihat Sakura lagi. Sejak tujuh tahun setelah perpisahan mereka yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba.

Sambil tersenyum Konohamaru mendekati Sakura dan Hanami. Ada rasa rindu yang tersimpan khusus untuk Sakura, seorang wanita baik hati yang dulu kerap membantunya belajar saat masih Sekolah Dasar.

Perubahan pada diri Konohamaru membuat Sakura linglung. "Konohamaru?"

Remaja itu terkekeh. "Bukan 'kah Hana-Chan sudah bilang tadi..." Jawabnya kemudian.

Sakura berdiri. "Kau sudah besar ya..." Ia tersenyum hingga menyipitkan kedua mata, membuat pemuda itu tersipu malu. "Coba mendekat lagi kesini." Tangannya melambai.

Konohamaru melangkah lagi. Kala ia tiba tepat dihadapan Sakura, sesuatu yang tak terduga mengejutkan mereka— tidak terkecuali Sakura sendiri.

 **BLETAK!**

"Och!"

Dengan cepat Konohamaru mengusap pucuk kepala. Baru saja Sakura menghadiahinya sebuah jitakan.

"Jadi kau juga membohongiku ya!"

Jika tadi sebuah jitakan, maka kali ini jeweran pada daun telinga. Konohamaru mengaduh kesakitan.

"A...a-ampun Nee-Chan..."

Sakura geram. Rupanya bukan hanya Naruto dan Hanami, Konohamaru juga terlibat dalam kebohongan mereka selama ini. Terbukti dari kedekatan mereka yang sudah terlihat akrab.

Hanami tidak mudah dan cepat akrab dengan orang. Sakura sangat mengenal watak Putri nya. Butuh waktu berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu bahkan bulanan untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan Hanami.

Pada intinya selama beberapa tahun ini Sakura puas dibohongi oleh anak sendiri, mantan tunangan serta adik laki-laki dari mantannya.

Hanami cengo melihat sang Paman dijewer seperti murid nakal yang mendapat hukuman dari Guru. Persis seperti saat Guru Iruka menjewer telinga Menma— murid nakal yang memiliki rambut hitam dan jabrik.

Biarkan Sakura menumpahkan kekesalan setelah sekian tahun dibohongi oleh mereka bertiga.

 **x X x**

Kedunya hanya diam biarpun tangan mereka disatukan. Dibuat saling menggenggam satu sama lain lalu sepasang tangan mungil menjadi yang ketiga.

Senyum lebar tak pernah pudar— menandakan rasa bahagia tiada tara yang saat ini tengah dirasakan oleh si gadis kecil.

"...selamanya harus seperti ini."

Naruto menatap Sakura, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka saling bertatap mata usai mendapat permintaan tadi, seolah meminta persetujuan dari masing-masing pihak untuk menerima atau menolak.

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Hanami yang tadinya menatap pada langit-langit kamar kini melirikan mata ke kiri dan kanan secara bergantian.

"Kenapa diam saja?"

Senyum Naruto merekah. Ia mendekap tubuh mungil Putri nya dan tak lupa menarik Sakura hingga merapatkan tubuh mereka.

"Bukan cuma harus, tapi memang sudah sewajibnya.

Kata-kata Naruto tadi sukses membuat Sakura merona.

Hanami terkikik girang. "Hihihi, bahagianya..." Genggamannya kepada tangan mereka bertambah erat, seolah tak memberi izin untuk lepas sampai kapanpun.

Sakura menatap Naruto dalam diam. Terus ia amati wajah yang terpahat dengan sempurna itu tanpa lelah— seraya mendengarkan mereka berdua yang sedang berbincang.

Mereka terlihat begitu akrab.

 _"Emm... bagaimana kalau punya anak lagi?"_

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sakura malu sendiri. Pemikiran yang membawanya bersama Naruto ke jenjang yang disebut _istimewa_. Semacam pernikahan dan membina rumah tangga.

Sekian lama berpisah tetap tak memudarkan cinta dalam hati Sakura, bahkan semakin bertambah setelah mereka bersama seperti ini lagi.

Kehadiran Hanami membawa anugerah. Karena gadis cilik itu Sakura dapat mendekap Naruto kembali, dan begitupun sebaliknya.

Naruto dapat mendekap Sakura serta mendapatkan cinta darinya lagi. Kalau tidak ada Hanami maka sudah lama mereka bercerai-berai tanpa menyimpan perasaan seperti saat ini.

Malaikat kecil yang membawa keberuntungan untuk kedua orang tua.

"Sakura..."

Panggilan itu terdengar pelan. Memang sengaja agar tidak mengganggu malaikat kecil yang kini sedang terlelap ditengah-tengah mereka.

Hamami tidur dalam dekapan Naruto. Menjadikan lengan kokoh Ayahanda nya seperti bantal dan menggenggam tangan mereka— kedua orang tua. Ia tak ingin melepas tangan mereka karena sudah seharusnya terus menggenggam satu sama lain seperti itu.

"Hm?" Kelopak berbulu mata lentik itu terutup tapi masih bisa menyahut panggilan tadi.

"Kau sudah tidur?"

"...baru mau tidur." Jawabnya— masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin tanya tentang sesuatu selagi ada waktu."

"Hm, tanyakanlah."

Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura, membuat si empu tersenyum bahagia tanpa membuka mata. Senyumnya pun tipis sehingga tidak dapat dilihat.

"...kenapa tidak pernah kau jelaskan kejadian pada malam itu?"

"Apa kau memberiku kesempatan untuk bicara?"

Naruto mendesah pelan. Sakura selalu bisa mengalahkannya. "Harusnya kau katakan dari jauh-jauh hari sebelum terjadi pertengkaran."

"Kalau tahu akan Hamil sudah pasti aku katakan sejak awal, tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa melihat masa depan." Sakura tidak sebodoh itu menutupi soal kehamilannya dari Naruto, namun sayang takdir berkata lain.

Sudah menjadi takdir Sakura Hamil tanpa seorang Suami, dan sudah menjadi takdi Hanami tumbuh tanpa seorang Ayah.

Semuanya sudah ditentukan oleh Tuhan.

Tentu saja kalau tahu akan _berbuah_ Sakura tidak akan memberi kesempatan kepada Naruto untuk lari dari tanggung jawab.

Waktu itu keadaan mereka sangat tidak tepat, apalagi dengan posisi Sakura yang sudah terpojok habis.

Masih bisa diterima kalau waktu itu Sakura tidak nekat pergi ke sebuah desa terpencil bersama seorang lelaki, terlebih lagi mereka tinggal di tempat yang sama. Satu atap dan saling berbagi tidak terkecuali tubuh, hati maupun cinta.

Kecemburuan Naruto merusak segalanya.

"Maafkan aku." Kini baru disadari oleh pria berkumis unik itu bahwa dirinya yang bersalah, bukan Sakura.

"Kau menyesal?"

"Sangat menyesal."

"Baka." Sakura enggan membuka mata. Sejak tadi berbincang dengan mata yang senantiasa terkatup.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura..."

Wanita itu membenarkan posisi kepala di atas bantal. Mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman.

"...lupakan masa lalu."

Naruto tersenyum dengan mata yang terfokuskan pada satu titik. Tentu saja paras manis Sakura yang menjadi objek.

Dia terlihat lebih manis bila sedang terpejam seperti itu.

"Terimakasih." Hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa Naruto ucapkan. Kalimat sederhana yang mewakilkan sejuta perasaan.

Kini hanya tersisa rintik-rintik kecil yang menghujami atap kediaman Naruto, bekas sisa-sisa hujan setelah malam semakin larut.

Hujan kali ini turun dengan awet.

"Sakura..." Panggilan yang sama terulang kembali. Tentunya dengan suara halus, atau bahkan kali ini lebih halus dari sebelumnya.

"Apa lagi, Naru?" Sakura hendak tidur namun ada saja cara Naruto menggagalkan keinginannya tersebut.

Ada yang aneh kali ini.

Genggaman dari tangan Naruto berganti kesan. Sakura dapat merasakan perubahan itu dengan sangat jelas, membuat detak jantungnya melaju dengan degup cepat.

"Sungguh Sakura, untuk kejadian pada malam itu aku sama sekali tidak ingat."

Pernyataan yang membuat mata lentik Sakura memperlihatkan sepasang manik jade cerahnya seketika.

"Nikmatnya tidak bisa aku rasakan, sampai membuatku terus bertanya-tanya hingga detik ini. Aku penasaran."

"Ap-apa maksudmu?" Sakura tergagap. Mendadak saja wajahnya terasa panas. Semu pekat membakar wajahnya.

Naruto bergerak untuk mendekati Sakura, tapi sebelumnya ia sempat memindahkan kepala Hanami di atas bantal dengan gerakan pelan agar tak mengganggu tidurnya.

Tubuh Sakura meremang ketika mendapat deruan hangat dari nafas segar Naruto yang menerpa daun telinganya.

 _"Aku ingin mengulang kejadian pada malam itu... bersamamu dan dalam keadaan sadar."_

Sakura terperangah. Wajahnya semakin merah sampai ke daun telinga.

 **Cup.**

Naruto mengecup pipi Sakura. Meninggalkan bekas di sana sebelum memulai, tak peduli jika yang bersangkutan tidak setuju.

"Ba-baka, jangan..."

Pria itu acuh. Setelah menidurkan Hanami di tempat yang nyaman, maka ia bergegas turun dari tempat tidur berkukuran enam kaki itu lalu membopong Sakura untuk dibawa ke tempat lain.

Tempat yang jauh dari jangkauan Hanami. Setidaknya Sakura bisa mendesah walau dengan suara pelan.

Dengan perlahan dan penuh kelembutan Naruto membaringkan Sakura disofa. Merebahkan tubuh kurus namun molek itu di tempat empuk, memilih tempat yang tak kalah empuk dari springbed.

Sakura mengatupkan mata rapat-rapat. Cara ia menyembunyikan rasa malu.

Bermula dari kecupan dipucuk kepala, turun ke kening, ujung hidung lalu sudut bibir yang terakhir. Naruto benar-benar berhenti di sana, tapi sekedar menempelkan bibir mereka sementara mata terus ia gunakan untuk menatap wajah manis sang wanita.

"Sakura..."

Empunya nama membuka kelopak mata. Menanggapi panggilan tadi melalui tatapan.

Naruto mengerang pelan. "...aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucapnya dengan lirih. Terlampau lama memendam rindu.

"..." Sakura diam dalam keadaan yang sama— pipi merona.

"Katakan sesatu kepadaku..." Naruto menginginkan jawaban yang jelas sebelum melakukan semua. Ia butuh kepastian agar tidak ada keterpaksaan dan penyesalan.

Jemari lentik itu bergerak menjelajahi wajah Naruto, hingga kemudian berhenti sepenuhnya begitu ia menangkup leher belakangnya. Mendekatkan wajah mereka dengan jarak tipis— sampai menautkan pucuk hidung mereka yang sama lancipnya.

"Aku sudah cukup menderita." Sakura tersenyum. "...sekarang sudah saatnya aku menerima dirimu lagi."

Pernyataan itu membuat Naruto turut tersenyum. "Terimaksih untuk kesempatan kedua darimu." Kembali ia mengecup Sakura, tapi kali ini di permukaan bibir.

Kepala merah muda itu menggeleng keras. "...ta-tapi bukan ini ya-yang aku ma-maksud." Terang saja ia menginginkan semua yang ada dalam diri Naruto. Sangat menginginkan malah, hanya saja terlalu malu untuk berkata jujur.

"Lebih dari ini maksudmu?" Naruto menyeringai nista. Ia suka menghadapi sifat tsundere tingkat akut Sakura— yang merupakan Ibu dari malaikat kecilnya.

Sakura menggembungkan pipi. Kata-kata bermakna tadi membuat ia malu sendiri. "Baka..." Gerutunya lalu mencubit manja lengan Naruto.

Sudah cukup mengobrol sejenak, Sakura yang tidak mampu lagi menahan diri segera mengambil tindakan. Menarik tengkuk Naruto hingga kembali membenturkan bibir mereka, tapi kali ini berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Kecupan mereka mesra sekali, sekaligus untuk saling melepas kerindukan melalui bibir dan lidah. Itu baru bagian pembuka, sementara Naruto sudah menyiapkan menu utama.

Ciuman Naruto menghanyutkan Sakura.

Lelaki itu menyusupkan tangan kanan ke dalam rok biru tua yang dikenakan oleh Sakura. Meraba kulit lembut di dalam sana dari bawah hingga atas.

Perlakuan Naruto membuat erangan Sakura lolos. Terdengar pelan karena desakan keadaan yang memaksa perempuan itu harus bertahan dalam desahan erotis.

Mulanya kecupan demi kecupan mesra dipermukaan bibir, hingga akhirnya Naruto melesakan lidah ke dalam rongga Sakura. Memancing daging panas di sana untuk bergumul.

Saliva meleleh dari sudut bibir Sakura. Lagi-lagi ia mengerang, namun kali ini teredam dalam mulut Naruto.

Sakura tidak tahan lagi, maka dari itu ia tak lagi mencengkeram rambut belakang Naruto tapi beralih ke tempat yang lebih intim. Merabah-raba mulai dari lengan kekar hingga dada bidang Naruto.

Hanya meraba tetapi mampu membuat Sakura mendesah.

Naruto memisahkan tautan bibir mereka. Menjilat sudut bibir kiri dan kanan lalu menatap wanita di bawah tindihannya dengan sorot dalam. Dia sedang tersengal karena kehabisan nafas pada saat melakukan ciuman panas.

Selagi memberi pernafasan kepada Sakura, kesempatan untuk yang lain tidak Naruto lewatkan. Ia duduk di bawah kaki Sakura kemudian menelusupkan satu tangannya lagi ke dalamnya.

Gerakan lembut itu membuat Sakura sadar. Celana dalamnya dilepaskan oleh tangan nakal.

Pemilik nama unik itu menyeringai. Ia suka melihat celana dalam bewarna merah milik Sakura yang kini baru berhasil ia tarik keluar setengah jalan.

Sakura yang merasa begitu malu segera merapatkan kaki. Memelitkan bagian tubuh yang paling intim untuk dilihat.

Perilaku yang Sakura tunjukan justru membuat Naruto makin senang. Ia suka apabila Sakura sedang malu-malu, membuatnya ingin _melahap_ tubuh indah itu sekarang juga.

"Naru...to..." Perempuan itu merengek.

Kembali Naruto mengungkung Sakura, tapi tangannya sambil bekerja— menyingkap busana ketat yang menjadi bawahan Sakura setelah baju.

"Apa Saku...?" Itu bukan jawaban tetapi godaan.

Naruto keterlaluan.

"Uhh. Baka, hentai..." Kemudian Sakura menarik Naruto. Merundukan lelaki pirang itu untuk menyembunyikan wajah merah padam dalam lekukan lehernya.

Naruto tidak ingin sampai melewatkan sesuatu. Sekecil apapun tidak akan ia lewatkan. Sakura sedang memeluknya karena malu dan secara tidak langsung memberi kesempatan kepada dirinya untuk menuntaskan apa yang menjadi penghalang.

Seperti rok, baju dan bra misalnya. Bahkan pita merah yang menghiasi mahkota pink Sakura.

Harus bebas dari semuanya.

 **x X x**

Tubuh mungil itu menggeliat. "Uummm..." Terdengar gumaman kecil dalam tidur panjangnya. Ia mengubah posisi namun tidak terasa nyaman, tanda sudah waktunya untuk membuka mata.

Kelopak seputih susu itu terbuka, seketika memperlihatkan sepasang bola matanya yang indah.

 _Shappire_ tajam itu menatap ka atas— langit-langit kamar, lalu bergulir ke samping kiri dan kanan secara bergantian.

"Sudah bangun..."

Pemilik rambut pirang menayapa pagi hari Hanami, membuat senyumnya merekah lebar kemudian ia bangun dan duduk ditengah-tengah mereka.

Persis seperti tadi malam.

"Selamat pagi Papa..."

Kecupan cinta meninggalkan jejak dipipi Naruto.

"Selamat pagi Mama..."

Kali ini Sakura.

Satu persatu Hanami memberi kecupan cinta sebagai sapaan dipagi hari pada pipi mereka berdua. Cara sederhana yang membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga karena terlampau bahagia.

Hanami kembali merebahkan tubuh setelah cukup puas menyapa kedua orang tua. Sambil tersenyum ia menggenggam kedua tangan mereka yang bertumpu di atas perutnya.

"Loh, kenapa tidur lagi?" Tanya sang Ibu.

Gadis kecil itu menatap wajah manis Sakura. "Aku hanya ingin menikmati kebersamaan kita." Jawabnya. Sejak awal inilah yang ia inginkan, tak lebih dari sekedar bersama dengan mereka seperti saat ini.

Naruto tersenyum lalu mencubit gemas hidung mancung gadis kecilnya. "Bukan seperti ini caranya..."

"Lalu seperti apa?"

"Bangun dulu..."

Gadis kecil itu bangun— mematuhi perintah Sakura.

"Setelah bangun lalu mandi." Kata Ayah muda itu. Mendahului jawaban sebelum Sakura.

Pipi tembem itu menggembung. "Malas." Sakura terkekeh. Ia serahkan masalah ini kepada Naruto.

"Harus mandi sayang..."

"Kenapa harus?"

Naruto memusuti rambut Hanami yang sama dengan warna rambut milik Sakura. "...karena kita akan jalan-jalan di luar." Hanami terkejut mendengarnya. "Memangnya kamu mau jalan-jalan tanpa mandi pagi?"

"Pasti bau ya?"

Pernyataan itu membuat Naruto tergelak. "Sangat bau." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu." Akhirnya bujukan Naruto berhasil. Sejujurnya ia butuh waktu berdua dengan Sakura selama beberapa saat sebelum memulai aktifitas baru untuk hari ini.

"Mandi yang bersih." Pesan Sakura sebelum Hanami pergi ke kamar mandi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Okay Mama..." Jawaban itu terdengar riang.

Senyum Naruto masih bertahan, bahkan ketika sosok Hanami telah menghilang ditelan oleh pintu kamar mandi.

 **BLAM!**

Pintu kamar mandi ditutup.

"Memangnya kita mau pergi kemana?" Keheningan mereka terpecahkan oleh pertanyaan Sakura.

Naruto mengembalikan tatapan ke depan. Berhenti menatap di arah bekas menghilangnya sosok Putri mereka tadi.

"...suatu tempat."

"Di mana?"

"..." Naruto enggan menjawab karena ini sebuah kejutan yang dipersiapkan khusus untuk Sakura. "Kemarilah." Panggilnya— ingin Sakura mendekat setelah perginya Hanami.

Wanita itu memenuhi keinginan Naruto tanpa banyak bicara. Ia mendekatkan diri— bahkan menempelkan tubuh mereka. Lengan Naruto berguna untuk menjadi bantal di bawah kepalanya.

"Coba ceritakan padaku." Bibir Naruto menyentuh pucuk kepala Sakura, sementara hidungnya tengah menyesap wangi sejuk yang menyerbak dari helaian merah muda tersebut. "...seperti apa kita memulai persetubuhan pada saat aku mabuk."

Naruto selalu ingin tahu dengan kejadian itu. Dia terus bertanya-tanya sejak kemarin. Tidak! Bukan sejak kemarin, tetapi sejak kelahiran Hanami.

Pertanyaan lama yang kembali diutarakan.

"Masuk ke apartement." Sakura mulai bercerita.

"Hm..."

"Lalu ke kamar." Cerita itu masih berlanjut.

"Hm..." Sembari mendengarkan Naruto tak henti-hentinya mengecupi kepala Sakura, sesekali turun ke jidat.

"Kau memeluk tubuhku. Menghirup leherku lalu menarikku hingga terjatuh menimpa tubuhmu." Sakura malu menceritakan kejadian waktu itu, anehnya lidah dan mulutnya tak ingin berhenti bercerita.

Seperti bergerak sendiri.

"Hm... setelah itu?" Kini Naruto menatap Sakura dan mendapat balasan dari jade indah tersebut.

Sakura mengulum senyum. "Kita berciuman seperti biasa." Ia menjawab sambil tersipu malu.

Naruto menipiskan jarak wajah mereka. _Shappire_ tajam miliknya tengah menatap ke arah bibir _peach_ Sakura yang terlihat sangat menggoda di matanya.

"Seperti ini?"

Bibir Sakura mendapat kecupan, namun bukan kecupan yang lama. Naruto sekedar menyontohkan tanpa meniru semuanya secara detail.

Sakura malu kemudian menenggelamkan wajah merahnya didada bidang Naruto. "...lebih dari itu." Yang ia katakan sesuai kenyataan.

 **Puk.**

Telapak tangan lebar milik Naruto menangkup bokong Sakura. "Seperti ini?" Tanyanya— memastikan sekali lagi seraya memberi pijatan kecil.

"Hihihi... baka." Naruto suka dengan pujian itu.

Berkat sentuhan dari tangan Naruto telah menyadarkan Sakura akan satu hal yang terlewatkan. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Apalagi kalau bukan soal hubungan mereka.

"Naruto..."

"Apa sayang?"

Kembali Sakura menatap wajah Naruto. Tidak lagi bersembunyi didada kokoh nan hangatnya. "Semalam kita melakukannya lagi." Ia membutuhkan kepastian mutlak. "...kau tidak mendengar laranganku dan kekeh menanam benihmu, lalu bagaimana kalau aku Hamil... lagi?"

Tentu saja Sakura tidak ingin musibah itu kembali menimpa dirinya. Hamil di luar nikah sementara janin yang dikandung tidak mendapatkan pengakuan.

Mengandung tanpa kehadiran Suami disisi membuat Sakura kapok. Melalui semua masalah selama kehamilan bukan hal yang mudah dihadapi hanya seorang diri oleh Sakura.

Wajar bila perempuan itu waspada dan memberi kode keras kepada Naruto agar mau bertanggung jawab.

"Kali ini aku tak kan mengulang kesalahan yang sama." Naruto meraih tangan Sakura yang tengah menyentuh dadanya, lalu ia genggam dengan lembut tangan putih tersebut. "Aku akan menebus semua dosa-dosaku kepadamu dan Hanami. Aku berjanji atas nama Tuhan untuk selalu menjaga kalian berdua sampai nyawaku lepas dari tubuh ini."

Sakura luluh. Akhirnya bibir tipis itu tidak lagi menyilatkan lidah tajamnya seperti sebelumnya.

"Mau 'kah kau mempercayaiku sekali lagi?" Keseriusan tampak jelas diwajah menawan Naruto.

Genggaman dari tangan lebar itu mendapatkan balasan. "...inilah yang selalu aku harapkan." Sakura tersenyum haru. "Kembalinya kita seperti dulu." Hatinya sudah tidak mampu lagi menolak Naruto.

Toh, yang terjadi dimasa lalu bukanlah sebuah kesengajaan. Semua terjadi karena salah paham.

Naruto menatap Sakura lama. Mengekspresikan kebahagiaan bercampur kesedihan yang terlihat di dalam matanya. "...aku mencintai." Ucapnya lalu mendekap Sakura.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto..."

 _Emerald_ indah itu bersembunyi dibalik kelopak, tanda menikmati dekapan serta kecupan mesra terhadap keningnya.

"Maafkan kesalahanku yang dulu."

Sakura menatap Naruto melalui dagu lancipnya. "Aku juga bersalah." Ia juga sadar telah melakukan kesalahan.

Kesalahan terbesar karena meninggalkan Naruto tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Melakukan yang tak pantas dengan menjauhkan Naruto dari Putri nya sebdiri, bahkan mengatakan ketidakbenaran kepada Hanami.

Dekapan Naruto bertambah erat. Ia tarik pinggang ramping Sakura— seolah tak memberi kesempatan kepadanya untuk melarikan diri.

"Kita akan pergi kemana?" Sakura masih penasaran dengan tujuan mereka nanti.

"Ke tempat yang menjadi impian kita berdua sejak lama." Naruto memejamkan mata. Menikmati wangi lembut yang ia hirup dari kulit leher Sakura. Aroma yang sangat memabukan, membuat ia kembali menginginkan sang wanita seperti semalam.

"Naruto..." Terdengar rengekan.

"Hmm..."

Sakura mencoba menghentikan perbuatan Naruto. Tidak melalui tindakan, cukup dengan teguran yang dituai oleh bibir.

"...jangan sekarang."

"Hmm..." Naruto tak mengindahkan teguran tadi.

Kecupan di area wajah membuat Sakura tertawa geli. Ia tak bisa marah kalau sedang dalam keadaan seperti saat ini, bahkan yang terjadi sebaliknya.

Malah menginginkan Naruto juga.

 **x X x**

Sakura was-was dalam melangkah. Kepala merah muda miliknya agak mendongak ke atas, sementara satu tangan yang tersisa melambai-lambai di udara. Mencari tempat pegangan yang layak karena tidak membuat tenang walau sudah dituntun oleh Naruto.

Terang saja Sakura tidak bisa melihat. Pandangannya sengaja digelapkan menggunakan kain selebar empat jari, dan pelakunya adalah Naruto.

"Naru, kenapa harus seperti ini sih?" Keluh wanita itu.

Senyum tipis mengukir wajah Naruto. "Kalau melihat itu namanya bukan kejutan..." Ia menjawab sambil terkekeh geli.

Sakura mendengus pelan. "Ulang tahunku masih lama."

"Selama tujuh tahun sudah tujuh kali kau ulang tahun, jadi anggap saja ini hadiah dariku selama aku tidak hadir ketika kau menyambut hari jadi."

Tangan Naruto melingkari pinggang Sakura. Menuntun sang wanita dengan gandengan yang lebih romantis.

"Kejutan ini sudah lama aku persiapkan khusus untukmu, baru sekarang aku bisa memberikannya kepadamu karena baru inilah aku mendapat waktu yang paling tepat."

Sakura makin penasaran setelah mendapat penjelasan singkat tadi. "Harus berapa lama lagi aku menunggu?"

Mereka baru saja keluar dari mobil, wajar saja bila Sakura bertanya karena tak sabar lagi ingin melihat kejutan yang Naruto persiapkan.

"Tidak lama, dalam hitungan mundur kau boleh membuka mata." Naruto membuka ikatan kain dibelakang kepala Sakura. "Jangan coba-coba mengintip sebelum aku perintah untuk buka mata." Ia mengingatkan dengan tegas.

"Emm, baiklah..." Sakura menjawab malas-malasan.

Cepat-cepat Naruto berlari ke hadapan Sakura, sementara Hanami sudah ia suruh masuk duluan dan mereka akan menyusul setelah ini.

"Tiga..."

Jantung Sakura berdentum-dentum hebat. Ia gugup.

"...dua."

Naruto sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang istimewa ditangan. Benda berharga yang sangat berguna bagi mereka berdua sebelum memulai kehidupan baru.

Tinggal satu hitungan lagi.

"Satu." Akhirnya selesai.

Perlahan-lahan Sakura membuka kelopak mata. Ketika terbuka ia mengerjapkannya beberapa kali guna menyembuhkan kunang-kunang dalam pandangan.

Kala berhasil memulihkan ketajaman mata, keadaan disekitar membuat Sakura terpaku. Ia terdiam membisu dihadapan Naruto.

"I-ini..." Wanita itu tidak mampu menuai kalimat dengan benar. Perasaan yang bercampur aduk membuatnya sulit mengendalikan diri.

Tempat kejutan yang Naruto maksud adalah Gereja. Di sini telah hadir keluarga besar Namikaze dan beberapa tamu undangan lainnya.

Hanami terlihat dalam gendongan Minato yang merupakan Kakek kandungnya.

Naruto membuka kotak kecil berbentuk hati di depan mata Sakura. "Mau tak mau kau harus menikah denganku hari ini juga." Bukan lamaran biasa, karena seorang Naruto Namikaze tidak terima apabila mendapat penolakan.

Persis seperti pernikahan paksa.

Dalam kotak merah itu terdapat sepasang cincin berbalut emas kuning. Indah dan berkilau, juga pastinya mahal.

Kalau soal cincin Naruto tidak ingin yang murahan. Sakura tahu benar watak laki-laki berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu.

"..." Sakura bungkam sambil terus menatap Naruto dengan mimik yang tak bisa diartikan.

"!" Naruto terkejut. "Sakura..." Ia ditolak.

Perempuan itu menutupkan kembali kotak cincin ditangan Naruto. Ia rampas setelah itu mencampakannya ke aspal.

Terang saja sikap Sakura tadi membuat kedua orang tua Naruto terkejut melihatnya, bahkan tamu undangan yang hadir di dalam Gereja juga terkejut.

Dapat disaksikan karena kedua sejoli itu sedang berseteru di depan pintu masuk Gereja.

Naruto mendesah lirih. "Sakura... kau tak bisa menolakku seperti ini." Ketahuilah bahwa ia sangat benci dengan penolakan, sialnya cuma Sakura satu-satunya mahluk yang bisa membuat dirinya tidak menyerah ketika ditolak.

Sakura gigih dalam kebungkamannya. Dengan bibir terkatup rapat ia merogoh _sling bag_ yang menjadi teman dress merah selutut yang ia kenakan hari ini.

"Sakura, aku mohon." Lagi dan lagi Naruto memohon kepada Sakura. Ia rela rela saja melakukan permohonan jika demi Sakura, terutama Hanami.

Naruto hendak menyentuh tangan Sakura, tapi segera dihentikan oleh si pemilik tangan. Ia lebih dulu menyentuh tangan Naruto sebelum disentuh olehnya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan cincin itu..." Sakura menyematkan cincin lama mereka ke jari manis Naruto, membuat lelaki itu terdiam dalam kebisuan.

Ternyata penolakan itu bukan untuk Naruto melainkan cincin emas yang ia beli.

Sakura menyerahkan cincin untuk mempelai wanita kepada Naruto. Menagih balasan tanpa kata.

"Jadi kau masih menyimpannya." Naruto tersenyum dan menerima cincin ditangan Sakura, lantas ia sematkan pada jari manis perempuan itu.

Di depan gedung Gereja kedua sejoli itu saling mengungkapkan perasaan yang sejak lama terpendam dalam hati.

Sakura lelah menunggu dan berharap, begitu pula dengan Naruto. Mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain, maka tidak ada salahnya untuk memulai kehidupan baru dari lembaran baru.

Lembaran lama telah menjadi kenangan yang tidak akan diingat seumur hidup. Sekali masa lalu tetaplah masa lalu.

Naruto tidak peduli dengan segalanya, bahkan jika dirinya ditolak oleh keluarga Sakura. Biarlah ia mati di bunuh oleh mereka asalkan bisa bersama Sakura dan Putri kecilnya.

Semuanya tersenyum haru menyaksikan adegan manis yang tersaji di depan mata.

Hanami yang menyaksikan bersama Kakek dan Nenek tidak bisa mengutarakan perasaan bahagia. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya anak paling bahagia di dunia ini.

"Sakura, aku sangat mencintaimu."

Perempuan yang mendapat pernyataan itu tersenyum lebar— tanda ia bahagia. Tak perlu lagi menyembunyikan perasaan jika ia sendiri masih memiliki cinta yang utuh untuk Naruto.

"Baka..." Sakura mengusap sudut mata menggunakan punggung telunjuknya.

Ini sama seperti dulu, saat di mana Naruto menyatakan cinta. Bedanya kali ini pernyataan cinta sambil langsung melamar.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?" Naruto tahu Sakura masih mencintai dirinya, hanya saja telinganya ingin sekali mendengar bibir _peach_ itu mengutarakan cinta lagi setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu tanpa kebersamaan.

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab, setelah ia peluk badan tinggi Naruto barulah bibir mungilnya terbuka dan menyampaikan kalimat sederhana.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu."

Pelukan pada leher Naruto erat sekali. Tak memberi kesempatan kepada dirinya untuk pergi barang selangkahpun.

"Terimakasih Sakura..."

Pada akhirnya penantian Naruto cukup sampai di sini dengan akhir bahagia. Mereka kembali bersama seperti dulu lagi, dan kali ini tidak akan ada kata berpisah.

Naruto berjanji akan selalu mencintai Sakura dan menyayangi malaikat kecil mereka. Berkat kehadiran Hanami Tuhan mau menyatukan mereka kembali.

Gadis kecil itu berhasil meraih kemenangan terbesar. Lebih besar daripada mendapat juara satu di Sekolah.

 **-The End-**

 **Terimakasih**

* * *

Yosha, sudah END hiks ;') #Terharukisahnya


End file.
